Sonic Multi Dimensional Alliance
by MegaRiderKnux
Summary: Sonic sends the Chaos Emeralds out of his world with one emerald going to a new world to be kept out of the hands of Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic betrays his creator to find the emeralds himself and conquest the new worlds and Sonic's as well. Now Sonic and his friends his team up with new and old allies to stop Metal Sonic and save their worlds.
1. A Chaotic Beginning

Welcome to mobius, home to true blue hero Sonic the Hedgehog. It was a quiet day on the home planet populated by human and mobians as all was well and peaceful at the green hill zone.

Sonic: Hold it right there, egghead!

Or at least it WAS a peaceful. Our spiky blue hero (Sonic the Hedgehog) with the help of his good friends (Tails and Knuckles) are chasing after long time enemy and mad scientist Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Also known as Dr. Eggman) and his companion Metal Sonic; Who had just collected all seven Chaos Emeralds.

Knuckles: Give up the chaos emeralds now, Eggman! You're out numbered three to two.

Eggman: Think again, my golible friend. I shall first use the emeralds to power up Metal Sonic with enough chaos energy to get rid of you three and then I'll use the emeralds power to rule all of mobius and expand the eggman empire, hah hah hah hah!

Tails: If you use the emeralds on Metal Sonic first he will be too stoppable for you to control. He'll only betray you again and your empire will be under HIS rule again.

Sonic: Yeah none of us want a repeat of how he tried taking over the world with your fleet while you were locked in a room. Plus no way am I letting you conquer the world in anyway, shape, or form. Not to mention you tried to rewrite reality with Megaman's nemesis only to by stop by me and Rock in the end, so what makes you think you can rule over the world with robo me over here?

Eggman: Grrrr, I don't need you furballs reminding me of my past mistakes and I know what I'm doing! Besides, I've made sure metal won't betray me again.

Sonic: I doubt it.

Eggman: Metal Sonic, show the rodents we mean business!

Metal Sonic: Yes sir!

Eggman gives Metal Sonic the chaos emeralds to boost his power. Now the robot Sonic is prepared to put Sonic's lights out.

Sonic: I'll handle metal head myself, you guys sit this one out.

Tails: But Sonic, Metal's now too powerful for you to take on. We have to work as a team.

Sonic: Don't worry bud, I've got a surprise in store when things get too ugly.

Knuckles: You mean anymore uglier than things already are?

Sonic: Exactly.

Tails: What do you mean by surprise, what are you planning?

Metal Sonic: Fight me, Sonic, fight me so I can prove to you that I'am the real Sonic!

Sonic: *growing a cocky grin* There's only one real Sonic and you're looking right at him, you chuck of cheesy hardware. *charges at metal*

Metal Sonic: You won't be so cocky when I turn these green hills into your grave. *charges at sonic*

The battle has begun, Sonic and Metal Sonic are duking it out while Tails and Knuckles watch with concern with Eggman watching in amusement. Metal Sonic lands some hits in his organic counterpart, But Sonic is able to brush them off and presses forward with the fight. He tries landing some hits on the mechanical boppleganger but to no avail. Tails was right, Metal Sonic is too strong to take on alone while he had the emeralds. This fight isn't going to end well the two tailed fox and red echidna guardian of the master emerald thought.

Knuckles: I don't like this, Sonic's getting wrecked, there's no way he can win this on his own.

Tails: Come to think of it, he doesn't seem to be putting a lot of effort in this fight.

Knuckles: What do you mean?

Tails: It looks like Sonic is losing on purpose from the way he's handling this and he did say he had a surprise for metal if it got out of hand.

It took knuckles a bit of thinking, but then it hit him.

Knuckles: I know what he's going to do!

Tails: You don't mean?

Metal Sonic knocks Sonic to the ground amurging as the victor in this fight. But Sonic has one last trick up his sleeve.

Metal Sonic: Looks like I win this time. Then again come to think of it you weren't even trying.

Sonic: *Acting in defeat* I guess today wasn't my lucky day, huh?

Metal Sonic: It doesn't matter now! *Charges up with the chaos emeralds for one final attack* Any last words before I send you to the after life?

Sonic: Yes, I did actually.

Tails & Knuckles: Wait Sonic, whatever you're planning on doing, don't do it.

But it was too late as Sonic had already pulled out the fake yellow emerald and said two words that would thwart everything Eggman had planned.

Sonic: CHAOS...CONTROL!

And with those two words he had sent all seven emeralds out of the procession of his foe rendering him powerless. The chaos emeralds were no longer in Sonic's world.

Eggman: WHAT?!

Metal Sonic: How did you-

Sonic: With this fake emerald I was able to mimick shadow's chaos control but this time I spent the emeralds far from anyone's reach.

Eggman: You blue baffoon, you just ruined my in genius plan!

Sonic: That was pretty much the idea.

Sonic has now turned the tables and can now beat Metal Sonic with no issue. After dozens of homing attacks and other combinations of his quick combat, Sonic has now pull Metal Sonic in bad shape. The robot Sonic had some dents and lost an arm and leg, he could now only float to keep himself up.

Metal Sonic: Nnnrrragh! Damn you Sonic! You will pay for this humiliation you put on me!

Eggman: I'll say, that was a big stunt you pulled but I can just find the- *stops in the middle of his rant and is dumbfounded to discover no emeralds in range* Where did you send the emeralds to, you blue pin cushion?!

Knuckles: That's what I would like to know, are you crazy?!

Sonic: I had to do something to keep the emeralds out of baldy's reach.

Eggman: This isn't over Sonic! I'll find the emeralds again and you will be my number one target on my hit list!

Sonic: Not unless me and my team find them before you do!

Eggman: Grrrr, come Metal Sonic, I must fix you up before we go searching again.

Both of the defeated villains head back to the death egg to prepare for a do over of their emerald hunt. Leaving a victorious Sonic with a concerned Tails and Knuckles not happy with the action the blue hedgehog just made.

Tails: Come on, we'll head to my work shop and we'll think of a plan their!

The trio head off for the work shop

*MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER WORLD*

It was a calm day at a photo studio where a young man in his early to mid 20's was working at as he was outside the front of the studio soaking up the nice summer weather. But then the silence was broken as a portal opens up from the sky and out comes a purple gemstone, that gemstone being one of the chaos emeralds. The young man was surprised to see something shoot from the sky like that. He runs over to where the gem crash landed to get a better look.

?: What is this thing is this some kind of device from Shocker? No it's not possible, this thing is very other worldly looking to be from them. It looks and feels important.

As the young photographer is figuring out what it is he just found he gets confronted by a friend of his, a young woman around his age wondering if her friend is alright.

?: Are you alright, I heard a loud crash come from outside? *sees the gem in his hand* What is that you have, is it dangerous?

?: Calm down, Natsumi! This gem is what crashed out front. It might be dangerous but it might not be. Either way this looks important it must have come from another world, so it's best that I quickly return it to where it came from.

Natsumi: What are you saying?

?: I'm going on another journey, but this time, something tells me it's going to be different than my other journeys, very different.

* * *

 **So it's seem that one of the chaos emeralds has landed in it's first dimension/other world. Will this photographer be a friend or foe? Some of you might know who the two characters are at the end, if you cool, if you don't just keep awaiting for updates to read the next chapter to find out.**


	2. Making way for new Authority

Dr. Eggman had just arrived at his base of operations the Death Egg. After witnessing Sonic send the chaos emeralds out of their own world and into other worlds he wanted to get Metal Sonic fixed and upgraded before going on another hunt. He wasn't going to let this big set back slow me down any further from world domination. His determination was in full throttle pushing him forward, however the only thing slowing him down at the moment are his robot servants.

Eggman: Come on, hurry up you dumb bots! I want to be prepared to find the emeralds as soon as possible before Sonic does! Scratch, Grounder, go fix up my egg mobile, I want it fit with the capabilities for inter-dimensional travel to other worlds!

Scratch and Grounder: Yes sir, Dr. Robotnik anything for you!

The two dimwitted robots glared at one another. They were the first two robot servants to help Dr. Eggman with anything he requested. Mainly catching Sonic the Hedgehog. But the two haven't done a good job at that, stemming from two problems; First reason, They argue and sometimes work against each other for the sake of gaining the appreciation and approval of their master. Second reason, they keep getting out smarted by Sonic all the freaking time.

Scratch: I can get Robotnik's vehicle ready before you can!

Grounder: Nu-uh, I can get it ready before you can!

The two then race off to prove who is the winner.

Eggman: *facepalm* Uuugghh, Cubot, make sure those two nincombots work together, after that keep bring me parts for Metal Sonic!

Cubot: *with a brooklyn accent* You got it boss!

Orbot approachs the doctor with some of the new parts for the robot Sonic. He was curious as to why his master was so heated and in a hurry.

Orbot: If I may ask Doctor, why are you in such a hurry, aside some wanting to fix Metal here who is in critical condition. Didn't you and Metal already go emerald hunting?

Eggman: We did...But then we were stopped by Sonic and his meddling friends. I had the upper hand and so did Metal Sonic but then we lost it.

Orbot: Did you let Sonic keep the emeralds after he how do you put it "mopping the floor with you"?

This made Eggman mad enough to throw Metal Sonic's old leg piece at Orbot for the sassy remark. Orbot knew he had it coming but he didn't care.

Eggman: *in a cold tone* Watch what you say to me or you'll be the next one scrapped before the two idiots I made years ago. But to answer your question, no I didn't let him have the emeralds.

Eggman then explains what went on during the fight and that Sonic used chaos control with the fake emerald to send the 7 gemstones out into other worlds as a surprise last minute move to keep him from carrying out his plan.

Orbot: My word, I must say, Sonic made quite the risky move to stop you from winning.

Eggman: Don't remind me, Once Metal Sonic is fully repaired we are leaving again. Once the emeralds are acquired once more I'm going to make sure sonic is out of the picture for good!

Little does Eggman know that while he was fixing up Metal he forgot to stabilize Metal Sonic's loyalty to make him obedient and not rebel against his master. The mad doctor will be in trouble soon enough. An hour had passed and Eggman was just about ready to redo his journey. His eggmobile was set for inter dimensional travel, now the only left to do was reawaken Metal Sonic who now has a look almost resembling his neo form. Orbot, Cubot, Scratch, and Grounder were all in the work shop area of the Death Egg to reactivate Metal Sonic so he can go mind the emeralds with Eggman.

Orbot: Oh good you've awaken, Dr. Eggman is waiting for you.

Cubot: How do you feel, buddy?

Metal Sonic: Better! Now that I'm upgraded I can go and pay Sonic back for what he did to me earlier!

Orbot: Whoa, hold on there tall, dark blue, and scary, you have to follow the doctor's orders, remember? You're going to find the chaos emeralds hidden in other worlds.

Scratch: Yeah and "I" got the eggmobile set for inter dimensional travel.

Grounder: No "I" did that and you better listen to Dr. Robotnik because he's our leader.

Cubot: And the best darn leader he is!

Metal Sonic: Hmph hmph hmph...HA HA HA HA HA!

Orbot: And what actually is so funny about all of this?

Metal Sonic: Oh nothing, just the fact that our "great leader" has forgotten to stabilize my loyalty forcing me to listen to him. Since he has forgotten to do that I'll be the one who finds the emeralds, end Sonic's worthless life, and conquer the world under my rule and even the other worlds where the emeralds are in now.

The four robot servants were horrified to hear this. They knew that Metal Sonic was easily disobedient if he wasn't programmed to listen to orders of their creator, but there was nothing they can do to stop him they weren't powerful enough to be a match for the blue monster.

Scratch: You listen and take orders from Dr. Robotnik and that's final!

Metal Sonic: Enough of this, I've got big plans I need to put to work myself, but I can't have any of you stopping me.

Metal Sonic grabs the four robots and charges through the halls of the space station heading for the launch bay where Eggman was. His eggmobile was sitting on the runway leading to an exit out into space. Inside of the bay was also escape pods. They were big enough to hold five individuals and the pods could either me automatically launch anywhere or manually by someone controlling the pod launcher. The mustached scientist was waiting for Metal Sonic wondering what's taking so long. But speak of the devil Metal Sonic comes bursting through the doors to the launch bay and drops the robot servants.

Eggman: Ah Metal Sonic, glad you finally arrived. Now let's get going before Sonic gets the jump on-What the? What are you doing?!

Metal Sonic had pulled the doctor out of his vehicle and held him up by the front of his jacket.

Metal Sonic: Change of plans, "Master", I'll being finding the emeralds on my own so I won't need you coming along.

Eggman: How dare you betray your creat-*realizes his mistake* _"Oh no, I was so caught up in getting me and him prepared to leave I forgot to stabilize the blue terminator's loyalty."_

Metal Sonic: On the contrary YOU forgot to stabilize me so you only have yourself to blame. Why don't you and your slaves take a LOOOOONG trip into space!

He throws his creator and his four servants into one of the escape pods and had set the course of the pod to launch further into space away from Mobius.

Eggman: I made you and I brought you into this world to not only serve me but to destroy Sonic! I can even take you out of this world if I wanted to!

Metal Sonic: HA, I'll be the one who will take YOU out of this world! Oh, and don't worry, I'll still destroy Sonic, but it's not for your personal benefit. It will be for MY benefit. So in a way that blue rodent won't get in your way anymore. You'll be out in space and he'll be gone by my hands whenever you come back, that is if you will make it back. Bon voyage, Dr. Robotnik!

Eggman: You'll regret this!

The escape pod canon launches eggman far into space away from the death egg and mobius. Now Metal Sonic has in the station all to himself and he starts his mission by searching for the first chaos emerald.

Metal Sonic: Now let's see where our first emerald is located.

The emerald tracker in eggman's eggmobile picks up two signatures.

Metal Sonic: Interesting, obviously one of the signatures is the fake emerald so that means the other one must be real. How it got by to Mobius I don't know and I don't care. It's time I get what's rightfully mine and pay Sonic back!

Metal Sonic leaves for Mobius but before doing so he took the emerald tracker and rigged it into his progressing banks as well as copying the capabilities of traveling from one dimension to another through chaos control. Metal Sonic is now prepare for the hunt.

* * *

 **Metal Sonic has now made his move and is ready to start his hunt for the emeralds, starting with the emerald that he finds that has come back to Mobius unexpectedly. Question is how does it return?**


	3. Passing through at the speed of sound

Back at Hikari Studios, after finding the chaos emerald that landed out front of the photo studio where the young photographer and his friend work at the man in magenta decides to take the gemstone back to the rightful owners.

Natsumi: Please be careful, you don't know what this world you're going to is like. You might be ambushed by shocker.

?: Don't worry about me, it's not like this is the first time I've dealt with different kinds of works. Besides all I'm doing is dropping this thing off to the right full owners and coming back.

Natsumi: If you say so, just hurry back.

After wishing her friend luck and safety the man walks through a gray portal call a dimension wall taking him to the next chapter of his journey.

*At Tails' Workshop*

Sonic is recovering from his fight with Metal Sonic. However Tails and Knuckles aren't going to let the blue hedgehog heard the end of the action that he pulled off.

Tails: So you took my fake emerald to use against Eggman and Metal without telling me? The next time you want to use any of my gadgets you got to ask.

Sonic: I'm sorry Tails, I panicked when I heard eggman had all seven emeralds so we were caught in a bad position. I thought my plan would help us.

Knuckles: Your reckless move has now painted a big target on other worlds that have a chaos emerald. You should of just let Tails and I help you fight Metal Sonic and maybe the emeralds would still be here!

Sonic: And what good would getting involved do for the both of you? Metal Sonic would of mauled you guys with all the power he had in him. He and Eggman would of also reclaimed the emeralds from you afterward. By that point you'd be trying to play keep away so that would of been no good. Plus I wasn't going to let you two die in the hands of that chrome dome, not on my watch!

Knuckles understood that Sonic didn't want him, Tails or anyone of their friends dying on him, but he still disagreed with sending the emeralds out of their world.

Knuckles: I appreciate that you want to protect us and continuing to let us live but most of us can defend ourselves. You taking a beating like you did earlier and sending the emeralds out of our reach was really stupid.

Sonic: Okay I get it, you don't need to reminding me of the wrong I did! At least I didn't let eggman take the master emerald how many times now 2 or 3 times was it?

Knuckles: *get angry and cracks his knuckles* Why you! You wanna bring up MY mistake to my face? Say it again and see what happens, you freaking blue pin cushion!

Tails: *in an annoyed tone* THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO! Fighting each other is not going to get the emeralds back. We need to work together if we want to keep them out of Eggman's hands, again.

This broke Sonic & Knuckles' hostile attitudes, knowing that they needed to ban together if they want to get the emeralds back sooner.

Knuckles: You're right, this isn't getting us anywhere.

Tails: Anyway, I got just the right gadgets to help us with our quest.

Sonic: And how actually are we going to travel dimensions and find the emeralds before egghead and metal do?

Tails: These watches here are capable of inter dimensional travel. When traveling and finding the emeralds it will send us to where ever it says to go but if you want to travel to a specific world it has to be the first thing that comes to mind. Not only can it do that but it can also track chaos energy and locate the emeralds anywhere. Plus it works as a communication device.

Sonic: So it's also a tracking device and communicator? Sweet, Tails you're a genius! This will be easy travels for us now!

Tails: Yes I'am thank you. Now come on we've go no time to waste.

The three mobians step out to test the watches out by locating their first emerald. Surprisingly they have a reading telling them there are two signatures in their current location. One of them is the fake emerald since has the same benefits of a real chaos emerald and the other one is likely one of the real seven emeralds.

Sonic: Wait a minute, how is it that one of the emeralds is already back in our world I thought I sent it away?

Knuckles: If it's coming toward us who has the emerald then?

?: I'd suggest you look in front of you.

The mobians look up and find a young man wearing dark blue jeans, a magenta colored shirt and a black blazer. In his hand was one of seven chaos emeralds. So far it was team Sonic's lucky day.

?: I take it this gem yours?

Knuckles: Yes it is, how did you find it?

?: It landed right out front of the studio I was working at.

Tails: But how'd you get here? You look like you're some around here.

?: I have the power to travel from different worlds and with every new world I go to it's the start of a new journey.

Sonic: That's a nice way of looking at it and cool power too. What you're name, you never told us yet?

?: Tsukasa Kadoya, I'am known as Kamen Rider Decade.

Sonic: I'am Sonic the Hedgehog, my fox friend's name is Tails and the red echidna's name is Knuckles.

Tsukasa looked at the mobians with interest. He took his signature camera from around his neck and got a picture of Sonic and two of his friends. He wanted know a little more about them and why the gem was important to them and he knew they wanted to know what a kamen rider is.

Tsukasa: Interesting to meet all of you. So why are you named Tails?

Tails: As you can see I was born with two tails, I can use them to fly around. *Tails demonstrated his ability*

Tsukasa: And why are you called knuckles?

Knuckles: Look closely at my hands and you'll see why. I'm quite the powerhouse if I do say so myself.

Tails: Sonic can run faster than the speed of sound. He's the fastest thing alive in our world.

Tsukasa: *in his head* _"I bet that blue hedgehog could give Faiz and Kabuto a win for their money."_

Sonic: So tell us, what is a Kamen Rider?

Tsukasa: Kamen Riders are heroes of justice, we fight for the good of mankind and protect the world from evil monsters and an organization called Shocker who are hell bent on taking it over. I'm one of many riders, the 25th rider to be precise. My power as decade is to use the powers of nine of the previous rider that came before me to help aid me in battle.

Sonic: Sounds really cool. Are there any riders that go fast?

Tsukasa: I know a couple that use speed. Faiz has a form that allows him to go at fast speeds to fight his foes and Kabuto has a power that slows down time, while taking advantage of this he uses that opportunity to take his foes down, this power is called the clock up.

Sonic: Nice, kabuto's clock up sounds kind of like chaos control but without the use of a chaos emerald.

Tsukasa: That's also what I want to know, what are chaos emeralds and how did this one end up in my world?

Knuckles: They're mystical gemstones with unlimited power. They can unlock special abilites for those who can harness their power.

Tails: They can even be used to power machinery. Which is what our enemy Dr. Eggman does with them a lot of times.

Sonic: If you have all seven of them you'd be unstoppable. They can be dangerous when left in the wrong hands. As for how the one emerald got to your world that was because of me.

Sonic explains to Tsukasa what happened between him and metal sonic and why the purple emerald was in his world.

Sonic: I was trying to send the emeralds out of my enemies reach so he and his robot copy of me wouldn't take over my world. Sorry about getting you caught up in my mess. My friends and I do thank you for bringing one of them back though. We were just about to head for the first dimension that has another one of the emeralds.

Tsukasa: Count me in then, I'd like to join you three.

Sonic: Are you sure? We don't want you to get involved with our mess, though it's mostly mine. Plus if you got something important to do-

Tsukasa: Don't worry about what I should be doing. Anything to get me out of the photo studio for some action, plus if my journey has taken me here I wonder what other worlds I'll be taken to?

Sonic: If that's what you want to do okay then, the more the merrier I suppose.

Tsukasa: So what's our first world to go to?

Tails: Well we have two choices, we could either go to- *BOOM*

As Tails was about to say where to go they could go first a ball of energy comes crashing to the ground in front of Team Sonic and the passing through rider giving a case of shock to the four.

Sonic: What the heck was that?

Metal Sonic: That was your one and only warning shot!

Sonic: Metal Sonic!

Tsukasa: So, this is the robot clone you were talking about? He doesn't look that threatening

Metal Sonic: I see you've made a new friend and have been telling him stories about me. I'm flattered but it's more of a reason to wipe out everyone associated with you who are trying to stop me from getting the chaos emeralds. Speaking of which give me the one you just acquired from your new friend or I will pry it from your burning carcass!

Sonic: Over my dead body, chrome dome and what happened to eggman I thought he was looking for them and you were helping him? Plus how did you know about our chaos emerald?

Metal Sonic: Dr. Robotnik had upgraded me to be more stronger after what you did to me hours ago. However he forgot to stabilize my free will so that I wouldn't betray him and since he did forget I'am now taking over his plan after I had cast him and his idiot servants aside. As for how I know about the emerald, I've got the ability to track and find the chaos emeralds as well as travel from dimension to dimension I'll be sure to rule not only this world but also the other worlds the emeralds have fallen into. But I can't have you four get in my way so I'll kill you all first, take your chaos emerald, and then be on my way to do the doctor's plan.

Sonic and the others were surprised by this. Now Metal Sonic is more dangerous to them than he was before. But they weren't going to let him win.

Knuckles: We won't let you carry this plan out Metal Sonic!

Tsukasa: If you're going to try conquering my world, you're going to have a problem. Because me and my allies from my world will stop you from carrying out a plan like this.

Metal Sonic: HA! A worthless flesh sack like you stop me? I'd like to see you try you're not capable of fighting me!

Tsukasa: Don't understimate me, I'm capable of many things you don't know of.

Metal Sonic: Then just what the hell are you then?

Tsukasa: I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that!

Tsukasa pulls out his rider belt, the decadrive. The belt goes around his waist and he pulls out a card that a picture of his rider form on it. The mobians watch in surprise of the upcoming transformation.

Tsukasa: HENSHIN! *inserts card into the driver of his belt*

Decadriver: KAMEN RIDE! *Tsukasa locks the belt up* DECADE!

After the transformation, the young photographer has now become Kamen Rider Decade right before everyone's eyes. Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles were very amused.

Tails: Wow so this what Kamen Rider Decade looks like.

Sonic: Dude, that's cool!

Metal Sonic: Don't think your little costume will stop me I will still destroy you.

Tsukasa: Why don't we see about that.

Sonic: Now we're talking, bring it on!

Metal Sonic: I'll crush you all!

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Kamen Rider Decade charge at Metal Sonic and vice versa. The battle has begun. Decade and Metal Sonic exchange fists, colliding with one another. Sonic and Knuckles jump in to land a hit or two on the spiky blue robot. Their hits do very little to damage him. Metal Sonic kicks the two mobians to the side, while doing so Decade pulls out his sword (which is also his card deck holder known as the ride booker, it's also a gun) and slashes the blue robot in the back to get his attention. As this happens Tails charges up a shot from his buster cannon and fires at Metal Sonic, Unfortunately Metal deflects the shot sending it back at tails.

Tails: Whoa! *dodges his shot sent back at him*

Sonic: You alright little buddy!

Tails: Yeah I'm fine. It looks like Metal's agility is a little more quicker than last time.

Sonic: No kidding, But we can't let that stop us, we just need to fight smarter not harder.

Sonic and Tails race to Knuckles and Decades' aid. Knuckles gives it all his strength to hit Metal, however he's too quick for the red echidna. Sonic spin dashes and charges at Metal Sonic hitting him while he was distracted. Tails jumps in to tail whips the robot several times following with Knuckles and Decade landing a double punch knocking him back a couple of feet.

Sonic: So had enough, faker?

Metal Sonic: Not in the slightest, I'm not going anywhere until I get that emerald! *charges up for a chaos blast*

Sonic: Oh shoot, not good!

Tsukasa: What's wrong?

Tails: Metal Sonic is going to use chaos blast on us we have to get out of here.

Tsukasa: *summons a dimensional wall* This way, come on!

Metal Sonic: Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from me!

He charges at the mobians and rider as they run straight into the wall leading to the world of Kamen Rider. Metal Sonic is too late to catch them.

Metal Sonic: Dammit! Where did they go?

Metal gets the location of the chaos emerald are heroes have and proceeds to head for the dimension they're in.

Metal Sonic: You're a dead hedgehog when I find you, Sonic! Chaos Control! *teleports to the world of Kamen Rider*

*At Hikari Studios in the world of Kamen Rider*

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Tsukasa arrive at the front of the photo studio. Natsumi was out on the porch of the building and saw her friend come through the wall relieved that he's alright but surprised when he had brought the three mobian creatures with him.

Sonic: Whoa! That was close.

Knuckles: Yeah, too close for comfort.

Tsukasa: I guess I underestimated that robot.

Natsumi: Tsukasa, thank god you're alright. Who are these creatures suppose to be?

Tsukasa: These are the owners of the gemstone that I found.

Sonic and his friends introduce themselves to Natsumi and explain how the emerald got to their world.

Natsumi: So you sent that emerald over here to keep your nemesis from conquering your world and that's how Tsukasa is now involved?

Sonic: I had no other choice what was I suppose to do? I couldn't let that mad scientist win.

Knuckles: You could of taken two of the emeralds away and given one to me and Tails so that way there would of been less of a chance of Eggman winning.

Sonic: That still wouldn't have worked, knucklehead! Metal Sonic is too fast for the both of you.

Tails: Alright let's now worry about what could of happened and worry about what's going to happen. Metal Sonic is pretty strong not to mention he now has the ability to travel to different dimensions as well as track the chaos emeralds from anywhere.

Sonic: Good point, I think it would be a good idea to get are friends from back home involved and even around up our two well known allies.

Tails: I don't know if that last one is a good idea.

Tsukasa: No he's got the right idea. It'd be best to have a big team to take that robot down. I was already thinking about gathering the other Kamen Riders to help us.

Sonic: In that case, Tails, Knuckles and I have our dimension traveling watches on us. So here's what I'm thinking. Tails, you go to Megaman's world and get his help. Knuckles, go to Mario's world and get him and his brother to help us too.

Knuckles: What are you going to do?

Sonic: I'm going to help Tsukasa get the other riders and round up our friends back home afterward. After you guys get Mario and Megamans' help return to our world at the freedom fighter base if I haven't rounded up our friends by the time you get back then you get them.

Tails: Okay, if you say so. Just be careful.

Sonic: Same to you guys.

With a plan in mind Tails teleports to Megaman's world, while Knuckles teleports to Mario's world. Leaving Sonic, Tsukasa, and Natsumi where they stand.

Natsumi: Are your friends going to be okay.

Sonic: Of course they will, besides I'm good allies with Mario and Megaman they'd be willing to help me. Anyway, which Kamen Rider are we going to search for first, Tsukasa?

It didn't take the former destroyer of worlds long to think about who to get first. He knew one rider that traveled through time and should have no problem stopping anyone that would try to disturb the flow of time.

Tsukasa: Our first rider to seek help from will be Kamen Rider Den-O, he has the ability to travel through time using a time train called the Den-liner. I have an admission pass to get on board so there will be no problem.

Sonic: Well what are we waiting for let's get moving!

Natsumi: Yusuke and I should come too.

Tsukasa: No, you stay here. The two of you are better off protecting the studio and your grandfather. Sonic and I will handle getting the other riders.

The start to their round up was about to begin until it was unexpectedly interrupted by the arrival of their common enemy.

Metal Sonic: You won't be doing anything once I destroy you both and take your chaos emerald!

Natsumi: Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: Get back into the studio, NOW!

Natsumi: But-

Sonic: Just do it, Metal Sonic is too dangerous for you take on. Leave him to us and get to safety!

Natsumi: Okay, be careful both of you.

Natsumi gets back inside Hikari studios for safety while warning her grandfather and her other friend Yusuke Onodera to get to a safe spot.

Yusuke: Natsumi-Chan, what's the matter and where's Tsukasa?

Natsumi: He's protecting us from some blue robot.

Eijiro: What?

Natsumi: Tsukasa went to return the purple gem that landed outside back to the rightful owners but when he came back he brought along three colorful creatures of the world he went to. He said they're the owners of the gem.

Eijiro and Yusuke: Colorful creatures?

Natsumi: Yes, one is a blue hedgehog who is still outside with Tsukasa right now, the other two were an orange two tailed fox and a red creature who's species I couldn't make out.

Yusuke and Eijiro look out through the front window and could see Tsukasa (as Kamen Rider Decade) with Sonic standing next to him facing off against the robot Sonic doppelganger. What Natsumi told them and what they saw was enough to be true. Meanwhile back outside Sonic and Decade prepare for their fight.

Sonic: Alright, metal moron come on, wanna play?!

Metal Sonic: I play to win by any means necessary even if I have to kill or cheat.

Sonic: With an attitude and thought process like that I'm surprised you haven't been banned from the Olympics yet.

Metal Sonic: NRGH, enough talk let's fight!

Before the two blue beings could fight, Tsukasa had an idea. He knew that Metal wanted Sonic's chaos emerald and would kill him to get it and since he and Sonic had to round up Den-O, the other riders, and Sonic's other friends they had to get started soon. It was now or never.

Tsukasa: Now hold on, I know when I first called you out back in Sonic's world I told you I was capable of doing things you never seen someone like me do.

Metal Sonic: What about it?

Tsukasa: You want to see more of what I can do then you and I fight one on one.

Metal Sonic: Very well, you do catch my interests.

Before getting started Decade slips the Den-liner admission pass to Sonic for him to take. This confused Sonic as to why he's doing this.

Tsukasa: Take this pass, find the nearest doorway, and get inside of it.

Sonic: Okay but why to the other two steps?

Tsukasa: It will take you to the sands of time. You'll be able to board the Den-liner after doing so. Once you get a ride on the train get Den-O to help us and meet back with me, we'll get to your friends back in your world after that. But as of right now I'll take Metal Sonic. NOW GO!

Sonic: Alright then, good luck I'll be back faster than you can say henshin.

Sonic runs to the nearest doorway to enter the sands of time. But this didn't go unnoticed as Metal Sonic wasn't going to let Sonic runaway with the emerald he wanted.

Metal Sonic: You get back here, Sonic! I'm not done with you just yet! *makes a beeline for sonic*

Tsukasa: Oh no you don't! *pulls out Faiz Accel form ride card, inserts it into the belt and locks it up*

Decadriver: Form Ride: Faiz Accel! *starts the timer*

Axel Watch: Start up! *runs toward Metal Sonic and tackles him to the ground*

Metal Sonic *pinned to the ground* Get off of me!

Sonic was surprised by what he saw but he made his way to the nearest door and entered it to get to the sands of time much to Tsukasa's relief and much to Metal Sonic's anger.

Tsukasa: I told you, you're fight is with me!

Metal Sonic: You meddler, you let Sonic run off with my emerald!

Tsukasa: I never said that Sonic had to stay.

Metal Sonic: You will pay dearly for this set back!

Metal Sonic starts throwing punches and kicks rapidly at Decade as he blocks each one much to Metal's surprise. However the fast speed of Faiz's Axel form was about up but not before Decade manages to land one hard hit.

Axel Watch: 3, 2, 1 *round house kicks Metal Sonic into a tree*

Metal Sonic: ARRRGH! *crash*

Axel Watch: Time out!

Tsukasa: Let's you take on Kabuto's power. *Pulls out the Kabuto Kamen ride card, inserts it into the belt, and locks it up turning into Kabuto*

Decadriver: Kamen Ride: Kabuto! *Decade pulls out the clock up attack ride card and use it* Attack Ride: Clock Up! *Dashes toward Metal Sonic and slashes him with the ride booker in it's sword form*

Metal Sonic: That's it. Time I started copying new powers.

Metal Sonic watches Decade and copies the clock up power while avoiding getting hit by the rider. He now has the clock power completely copied.

Metal Sonic: Clock up!

Tsukasa: What, he can use the clock up?

Now him and Decade are evenly matched. The two keep clashing with each other until metal teleports from one place to another with his short range chaos control beating down decade.

Tsukasa: *Lands on the ground* How did you do that?

Metal Sonic: I have the ability to copy the powers and abilities of anything and anyone. I copied your technique just now and I used a teleporting power called chaos control taken from another enemy of mine who is allied with Sonic.

Tsukasa: So you adapt to whoever you fight. I'll admit I didn't see this coming.

Metal Sonic: Same with you using these other powers and you activate them with that card deck.

Tsukasa: I utilize the powers of nine of the past Kamen Riders that came before me and use them to my advantage. Now let's see you take on this power *Pulls out the Agito Kamen ride card and uses it*

Decadriver: Kamen Ride: Agito! *Decade changes from Kabuto to Agito and uses the Final Attack Ride card of Agito to use the Agito rider kick* Final Attack Ride: A-A-Agito!

Tsukasa: *poses like Agito, jumps into the air and performs Agito's rider kick* HAAAA!

As Tsukasa goes to land the Agito kick on Metal Sonic, the spiky blue robot takes the opportunity to copy the Agito kick and collides with Decade in an explosive fiery rider kick which knocks them both back to the ground twelve feet back from each other. Tsukasa has little strength left in him to keep fighting. Metal Sonic charges at the shape shifting rider but is hit by a dozen blasts from out of the blue. This catches Tsukasa off guard as he realized who was helping him.

Tsukasa: *Turns head behind his right shoulder and sees a blue Rider* Kaito!

Kaito: Long time no see, Tsukasa. You're too hurt to continue fighting so let me send in some back up! *Pulls out rider cards of Kiva, IXA, and Saga and puts them into the side of his gun*

Diendriver: Kamen Ride: Kiva! IXA! Saga! *Diend pulls the trigger and summons the riders surrounding Metal Sonic*

Kaito: Get him. *The Kiva riders charge at Metal*

Metal Sonic: These "powered rangers" won't be enough to slow me down. I'll destroy them all with ease. *fends off the Kiva riders*

Tsukasa: Thanks for the save. But why, I thought you were still pissed at me for not including you with my plan with Captain Marvelous?

Kaito: I can't stay mad at you forever. I realize that it's stupid and pity to be angry and betray comrades over something like a take down plan. Plus I saw a strange portal open from the sky earlier today and saw it was where you and the others were. Care to explain what that was?

Tsukasa: I will, but first we need to defeat that robot over there. Turn Kiva into his final form and prepare your final attack, we'll hit him hard with a double shot.

Kaito: Alright then, sounds interesting. *pulls out the final form ride card for Kiva and uses it*

Diendriver: Final Form Ride: K-K-Kiva!

Kaito: *calling out to the dead suit Kiva* This is going to string for a second! *Shoots at Kiva and becomes the Kiva Arrow landing into Decade's hands*

Metal Sonic: Now what's going on?

Tsukasa: You're about to witness our special attacks *inserts the Kiva final attack ride card*

Decadriver: Final Attack Ride: K-K-Kiva! *Tsukasa pulls back the cord ready to release the arrow*

Kaito: *inserts his final attack ride card*

Diendriver: Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Diend! *IXA and Saga get sucked into Diend's finishing blast*

Kivat: Kivatte GO!

Decade releases the arrow blast from the Kiva arrow as Diend pulls the trigger releasing his attack blasting Metal Sonic knocking him to the ground with some damage left on him.

Metal Sonic: Dammit, both of you! I now I need to fix myself again. At least the damage is not as bad as last time. I'll let you two go this time, but next time we meet you won't be so lucky. The Chaos Emeralds will be mine and you, Sonic, and all of your worthless friends and allies won't stop me!

With the little power he had left he uses chaos control to head back to Mobius leaving Decade and Diend victorious in their battle. The two riders revert out of their rider forms. Kaito wanted to know what was going on with Tsukasa, why he was fighting a blue robot, and what a chaos emerald was after hearing Metal Sonic blurt out the name.

Tsukasa: That blue robot you and I finished off just now is called Metal Sonic. He's a robot Doppelganger and enemy of the being he was based off of known as Sonic the Hedgehog. He and his two other friends are the owners of seven gemstones that grant limited power called chaos emeralds. One of them landed here but I returned it back to the blue hedgehog which he still has. That is what came out of the portal in the sky you saw. Sonic sent the one emerald here to keep Metal Sonic and the robot's creator from taking over his world.

Kaito: This sounds interesting but yet unbelievable at the same time, but I won't say I don't believe you since we did fight that robot. Where is this Sonic and his friends now?

Tsukasa: I sent Sonic to the sands of time to get Den-O's help. His two friends went to two other worlds to get more outside help. That robot is hell bent on getting the emeralds and taking over many worlds, including Sonic's and ours. So we're gonna need all the help we can get. I was about to get the help of the other riders so they can help us all get the chaos emeralds and stop that robot, Are you up for this "treasure hunt"? You won't be able to keep these things though because they're important to Sonic's world and we don't want Shocker making use of them.

Kaito was unsure about this because he is a treasure hunter and thief, this means he doesn't like giving up anything that he finds for himself that has some sort of value to it. However he did give up some "treasures" he wanted to keep, like faiz's belt in one of the alternate rider worlds where he and Tsukasa first met, Momotaros so that he can become the Den-liner with just a final form ride card, and even the squid zord from the world of Shinkenger. Since the chaos emeralds are important to Sonic's world and can't be left in the hands of beings like Metal Sonic and organizations like Shocker he understands that it'd be a recipe for disaster, with all those in mind Kaito makes his decision.

Kaito: Alright, I'll help you and Sonic get the emeralds. I don't like the idea of giving up treasure that I find for myself back to the original owners, but I can't hate it and since it's for the safety of not only our world and Sonic's, but it's for the safety of the other worlds.

Tsukasa: Good, now we must go and round up the other riders. You go and get the riders from Kuuga to Kiva. Like I said I already have Sonic getting Den-O. I'll get the riders from W (Double) to Ex-aid. Once you get our predecessors bring them to Futo City, that is likely where I'll be at that point, Sonic and Den-O will be able to find me easily.

Kaito: Alright, let's get moving then.

Kaito goes through a dimensional wall taking him to where the riders he's looking for are. Before Tsukasa leaves for Futo city to find his half of the riders he tells Natsumi, Eijiro, and Yusuke to come out of hiding, informs them to stay at the studio and protect it while he goes to Futo to round up some of the riders to help him and Sonic find the emeralds and stop Metal Sonic.

Yusuke: Why won't you let me and Natsumi go with you and Kaito? We can help too.

Tsukasa: No, that's out of the question. This Metal Sonic is too powerful for you to take on. Let me and the others take care of him. Besides you two need to stay here and help the old man.

Yusuke: Fine.

Eijiro: Good luck, Tsukasa!

Natsumi: Please be careful.

Tsukasa: I will, all of you stay safe.

Tsukasa leaves getting on his motorcycle the Machine Decader leaving through a dimensional wall heading for Futo city to seek help.

Back on the Death Egg in Sonic's World Metal Sonic returned from his battle against the (former) destroyer of worlds and his treasure thief ally. He had under gone repairs to his body and inter workings. After suffering the double blast he got it mess up his ability to track the emeralds so that needed to be fix and he needed to get information on the world of Kamen Rider and the beings who live there if he wants gain the upper hand on the motorcycle heroes of justice.

Metal Sonic: Those damned flesh sacks! How can any human being get such powers in a ridiculous costume and belt?

He looks at the computer he's researching info on and reads up on the evil organization known as Shocker and how the Kamen Riders first started. This caught Metal's attention as he downloaded the info into his data banks.

Metal Sonic: So the very first Kamen Rider was meant to be a trained killer for this organization but managed to break free of their control and become a hero of justice which then becomes the main purpose of all riders. Yet there are some riders in that world who fight for evil. I bet this Shocker would be interested in taking over multiple works with me as their leader. I'll have to have them drop by so I can strike a deal with them.

* * *

 **As Metal Sonic is thinking of striking a deal with Shocker our heroes are seeking all the help they can get, How are they doing and what is their current situation? Find out in Chapter 4: Ally Round up parts 1 and 2**


	4. Ally round up Part 1 (the Sonic Side)

*Megaman's World*

Tails had just arrived in Megaman's world after leaving Sonic and Tsukasa to gather their friends and the other Kamen Riders. He was out front of Megaman's home, light labs. Before he could do anything a red robot dog comes dashing from around the corner of the yard and heads toward Tails with excitement.

?: Roof! Roof Roof Roof Roof Roof!

Tails: Whoa rush, down boy! Do you remember me?

Doing what a dog normally would do Rush jumped on Tails and starts greeting the genius fox with licks to his face. But then Rush heard his owner call for him.

?: Rush, where did you go? What's with all the bark?

His owner found out just as he rounded the corner of his house while carrying a tool box. He was surprised to see who Rush was barking at.

?: Tails, how are you doing and what are you doing here?

Tails: I've being doing well, glad you to see you again, Megaman.

The two heroes greeted each other with a handshake and spoke a little bit catching up after their last encounter.

Megaman: So what brings you by my world and where's Sonic, I thought he'd be with you too? *pats rushes head*

Tails: That's what I've come to talk about it's kind of a long story. You won't believe what I went through today, but Sonic and I need your help.

Megaman: Well why don't you come inside we'll talk there, I was about to bring my dad his tool box since he's working on something new. I'm sure he, Roll, and Auto would be glad to say hi to you.

Tails: Sure, it would be nice to see them again.

Tails and Megaman walk toward Dr. Light's laboratory where he, Roll, and Auto were moving things around while the doctor was working on something to help the town of mega city. Megaman came in with the tool box with Tails following him.

Megaman: Dr. Light, I brought you your tool box!

Dr. Light: Thank you, son.

Megaman: We also have a visitor too.

Dr. Light: Oh, and who might that be?

Megaman: You remember Tails? He's a friend of Sonic's who helped us stop Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily.

Tails: Pleased to meet you again, doctor.

Dr. Light: Like wise, what brings you here to our world and where's your friend, Sonic?

Tails: It's a long story, I was going to tell Megaman here but I thought it'd be best to tell you all as well since I'm here.

Dr. Light: Please do tell us, what's going on?

Roll: Yeah, we want to help in anyway possible.

Tails: Well as I told already told Megaman, Sonic and I need his help. What is this help you're all wondering? We are traveling to different dimensions to find the chaos emeralds.

Tails explains to everyone in the laboratory the events that went down in his world. From the confronting of Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic with all the chaos emeralds, to Sonic's battle with Metal which then lead to Sonic using the fake emerald to send the real emeralds out of their world, and the arrival of their newest ally who brought one of their emeralds back that also lead to the second battle against Metal Sonic who is now wanting the emeralds for himself and to take over the other worlds that the emeralds land in. In addition Tails also brought up that Metal Sonic betrayed Eggman and sent him away do to the scientist forgetting to stabilize his creation's obedience so that he wouldn't betray him. This surprised everyone in the lab.

Roll: This all sounds terrible!

Dr. Light: I'am completely speechless of all of this. When I first met Ivo in that pocket dimension he seemed like the type that would make sure everything went smoothly and made no room for mistakes. But to hear he forgot to keep his own robot in check makes me think of how Wily messed up when he made Bass.

Tails: I know it's a lot to take in but with Metal Sonic now powerful due the upgrades he got and on the loose wanting to expand his conquest outside of my world, I ask of you Megaman, will you help me and Sonic? For the sake of our world, your world, and the other worlds that will be at risk.

Megaman thought about it, he didn't want to have to fight anymore robots even if Metal Sonic wasn't from us own world. But he also wanted to help Sonic, Tails, and everyone else that was in danger of the Robot Sonic. He then turns to his father/creator to see what he thinks.

Megaman: Should I help them?

Dr. Light: It's your choice Rock, you do what you want to do.

Roll: We will support you in whatever you choose to do.

Megaman: In that case, Tails, I shall help you and Sonic with your quest and so will rush, right boy?

Rush: *Barks in agreement* Woof!

Dr. Light: Go and be a hero once again my son.

Megaman: I will let's go.

But before The blue bomber and his dog could leave with Tails they all heard a whistling tune. It was a tune that Megaman, Dr. Light, Rush, Roll, and Auto were familiar with. In comes a red robot about the same size as Megaman and Roll sporting a red shield and yellow scarf.

Dr. Light, Roll, and Auto: Protoman!

Megaman: Blues, what are you doing here?

Protoman: I heard you were leaving to help Sonic and his friends again. I'm coming along too the more help you have the better.

Megaman: I'm cool with that idea, you alright with that Tails?

Tails: Sure, Sonic did tell me to get you and whoever else I could find that'd be willing to help so the more the merrier.

Protoman: Alright then, you lead the way.

The four heroes head back outside to prepare to leave for mobius.

Dr. Light: Good luck, my sons.

Auto: Go and win the good fight!

Roll: Come home safe!

Megaman: Don't worry we will.

But before they could go anywhere they were interrupted by a big portal from what looked like either another world or another time. Out from the portal was a but big green robot dragon.

Tails: What's that?

Megaman: I don't know, but I can thankfully say it's not a mecha dragon, the thing doesn't look like it's made by Dr. Wily.

Protoman: That doesn't matter, let's beat this thing and get to Sonic's world!

Megaman: Right! *turns to Dr. Light, Roll, and Auto* You all get back inside the lab we'll take care of this!

Dr. Light: I know you can, good luck son!

All three of them got to safety. As Tails, Megaman, Rush, and Protoman fought the dragon, three futuristic robots stepped out of the same portal the dragon came in from to fight it off. The blue one looked a lot like Megaman and he was joined by a Red Robot with blonde hair and beam saber plus a dark colored robot with spiky orange hair and two guns in hand, these were the Maverick Hunters.

X: *Talking into a communicator* This is Maverick Hunter X; Zero, Axl, and I have found Eregion in the year 20XX. We are about to stop it before he does any kind of damage here.

Commander Signas: *on the other end* Good work X, finish it off and head back to base as soon as possible!

X: Roger that! Alright everyone let's do this!

X, Zero, and Axl all jump in to attack the mechanical dragon from their time. They notice Megaman, Tails, Rush, and Protoman helping with the fight.

X: You four sit this one out we got it covered. He's pretty easy for us to beat.

Megaman: But can help too-

Zero: Do as he says we can deal with this guy ourselves!

The four watch the Maverick Hunters take on the dragon. He was weak to the countless amounts of slashes that Zero was delivering from his sword the Z Saber.

Megaman: *in his mind * _"Oh wow, those guys were right that thing is weak to them. It's a joke compared to Wily's mecha dragon. Then again it's not doing anything really other then standing in one spot firing stuff at them and then switching it's place. At least they aren't jumping from platform to platform to avoid dying while trying to kill it."_

Zero: X, Axl he's about finished deliver the final shots now!

X charges up a buster shot while Axl rapidly shoots at the dragon as a distraction. When X was ready Axl moved aside and let X fire the shot ending the dragon's rampage.

Axl: Alright, we did it.

Tails: That's was pretty cool what you guys did.

X: Thank you, but we must take our leave now. We appreciate you holding your own for a while.

Tails: Wait, before you go is it possible if I ask you guys for help with something?

The Maverick Hunters were surprised to heard an organic being ask them for help. Plus they never met anyone like Tails before.

Zero: What kind of help are you asking for?

Tails explains to the three robots of the future about his dilemma on his world. He tells them about Metal Sonic and how he plans to take over multiple worlds which could include their's and megaman's world as well. The hunters thought about it with Axl speaking first.

Axl: I think we should help him, don't ya think?

Zero: Yes, this Metal Sonic the kid told us sounds like a maverick. Sounds very much like Sigma if it's hell bent on conquering lots of worlds.

X: I'll let Commander Signas know we have to deal with this one.

Tails: So you'll help?

Zero: Yes, we don't want a maverick like him effecting our world and the other worlds too.

X: *transmitting to Signas* Commander Signas this is Maverick Hunter X do you copy?

Commander Signas: I read you loud and clear X, what's going on did you beat Eregion?

X: Yes we did, however we have another maverick to deal with though.

Commander Signas: Where is this other maverick?

X explains to his commander about the Metal Sonic character that he was told and how the robot plans to take over many worlds including their own. Not wanting to let any supposed mavericks roaming around free the commander of the maverick hunters allows X and his team to help the other worldly beings in stopping Metal Sonic.

Commander Signas: Alright, Good luck to you and your team. Come back alive.

X: I'll make sure to do that. *ends the transmission*

Tails: Alright so we all ready?

Protoman and Zero: Yes.

X and Axl: Yeah let's go.

Megaman: I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

Rush: Woof!

Tails: Alright we are heading for mobius now!

Tails sets his dimension watch on a course for his world with six robots along side him and all disappear in a flash of light heading for Sonic's world.

* * *

*Mario's World*

Knuckles arrives outside of the Mushroom Kingdom near Peach's castle. The red guardian knew if he was going to get Mario and Luigi's help he had to ask the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom for her permission first. Seeing as how Mario and Sonic are good allies with each other they can't turn down help from one another. As Knuckles approach's the front doors of the castle he's greeted by two toad guards in front of the door.

Toad guard 1: Halt, who goes there?

Toad guard 2: State your name and business!

Knuckles: My name is Knuckles, I'am friends with Sonic the Hedgehog who is an ally of Mario, Luigi, and your ruler. I've come to ask the princess for a favor it's an emergency!

Toad guard 1: You sound very honest. You may enter the castle!

*The doors swing wide open*

Toad guard 2: The Princess is right inside for you to talk to.

Knuckles: Thank you.

Stepping in inside he walks toward the thrown room to talk to the Princess in getting the Mario brother's help. Knuckles enters the room where he meets the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and her assistant Toadsworth.

Knuckles: Greetings your highness, it's been sometime since we last met. *bowing in respect*

Princess Peach: Yes it has, It's good to see you again, Knuckles.

Toadsworth: Yes quite right.

Princess Peach: Oh, but where is Sonic I thought he'd be here with you too?

Knuckles: That's what I've come to speak with you about. Sonic requires the help of Mario and Luigi.

Princess Peach: What for if I may ask?

Knuckles: You remember our enemy Metal Sonic from the Olympics?

Princess Peach: Yes I do.

Knuckles tells Peach about what has gone down back in his world and how Sonic had sent the chaos emeralds out of the reach of both Eggman and Metal Sonic from ruling mobius. He also brings up that they were attacked by the doppelganger of Sonic who was recently upgraded and doing things under his own will. Even bringing up the new ally they teamed up with who brought one of the emeralds back.

Knuckles: So with Metal Sonic now under his own free will and looking to find the chaos emeralds to not only become powerful enough to destroy everyone around him he wants to rule other worlds outside of mine, this could include your world too. So I ask will you allow the Mario brothers' to help me and Sonic, your highness.

Princess Peach: My goodness, this is rather serious isn't it? By all means I will allow Mario and Luigi to go with you to help Sonic, you have my word.

Knuckles: That's great, thank you.

Princess Peach: However Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are over at Donkey Kong island right now as we speak.

Knuckles: What, why are they over there?

Toadsworth: If memory serves me right I believe it has to do with Wario disturbing the DK crew.

Knuckles: What about?

Toadsworth: Wario ate at least one banana from their huge horde and the monkeys are in an uproar over this.

Knuckles: *facepalm* That's what the dispute is about, it's just one banana what's the big deal?

Toadsworth: The Kongs have dealt with their horde being stolen a lot of times in the past and now they're more protective over it than they were before. If only the toads had the same kind of back bone like the kongs do when it comes to protecting the Princess from being kidnapped by Bowser.

Knuckles: *in his head* _"Yeah don't we all wish for that."_ Anyway what if I went over there to help Mario with this problem? It will speed things up for me since Sonic and I need him and his brother, the sooner the better.

Princess Peach: If that's what you'd like to do come with me.

The princess and Toadsworth lead Knuckles to another room in the castle where Professor E. Gadd was in said room resetting a computer connected to various warp pipes with each one having coordinates leading to different places in Mario's world. It makes traveling much easier for the people of the Mushroom Kingdom. One of the warp pipes is set up to reach DK island, this is what Mario and Luigi used to get to the island and settle the dispute that's currently going down.

Professor E. Gadd: Ah greetings your highness, and you too Toadsworth. I see you brought in a guest, you must be one of Sonic's friends I take it. I know who you, him, and his friends are I've seen you in the Olympics with Mario and company a lot. So what can I do for you all?

Princess Peach: Professor, we would like for you to send Knuckles to Donkey Kong island. He's going to help Mario and Luigi settle the commotion Wario is making over there.

Professor E. Gadd: Very well, I shall set up the pipe's destination it should be ready in just a minute.

As the Professor was restarting the pipe system through his computer, Knuckles took the moment to speak with the Princess once more before taking his leave to help the Mario Brothers and then take them back to Mobius.

Knuckles: Are you sure you and your kingdom will be safe without Mario? I know that Bowser is bound to do the same shtick he always does.

Princess Peach: I'm sure we'll be fine. What's more important is that you, your friends, and Mario save the worlds that are in danger, besides Bowser hasn't been up to anything lately so I'm sure there will be no other problems on the side of what you're doing.

Knuckles: If you say so. But if anything DOES come up just have the Professor here contact Sonic and we'll be there, okay.

Princess Peach: We will, did you get that Professor?

Professor E. Gadd: Loud and clear, okie dokey Knuckles, the pipe for DK island is set, jump in whenever you're ready!

Knuckles: Alright then, it was a pleasure meeting you all again, stay safe and don't worry Mario and Luigi will be in safe hands too.

Princess Peach: I know they will and good luck in saving the worlds!

Toadsworth: Quite right, also show that hooligan Wario who's boss, Master Knuckles!

Knuckles: Will do.

After bidding farewell to The Princess, Professor, and right hand man to the Princess, Knuckles jumps into the pipe leading to Donkey Kong Island hoping to get Mario and Luigi's help as soon as possible after he deals with Wario.

*On Donkey Kong Island*

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi with the assistants of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are looking around high and low for Wario hoping to end the trouble he caused for the DK crew. The Kongs were up inside trees while the three heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom were looking on solid ground. They were doing everything they could to find the alter ego of the Jump man. However one grouchy Kong didn't think their efforts were good enough and started to rant thinking he can do a better job.

Cranky Kong: What's the hold up you whipper snappers? Stop dillydallying and find that intruder! I bet I can find him much faster than I could of made my latest game design!

Funky Kong: You haven't made any new games since DKC3, Cranky Dude.

Cranky Kong: Don't talk down to your elders, you surf boarding hippie!

Mario: It's not-a easy to find Wario than you would-a think. He's-a very good at hiding and-a use the element of surprise.

Funky Kong: Yeah leave this to Mario, his brother, and their dino-dude friend, they've dealt with this Wario guy more times than we have. Plus Donkey dude and Diddy dude are also helping too.

Cranky Kong: Yeah bout time those two good for nothing lazy kongs did something productive.

Mario: Hey Luigi, check-a over those bushes by the warp pipe.

Luigi: Okay.

As Luigi was checking the bushes a familiar red being comes out of the pipe and lands behind Luigi. As the tall green plumber turn around he jumped in surprise to see Knuckles standing in front of him.

Luigi: WHOA! *takes a second to realize who he's looking at* Oh it's-a you. What are you-a doing here?

Knuckles: Good to see you again too, Luigi. Where's Mario?

Just before Luigi could answer, Mario comes running over to where Luigi is to see what he was shouting at. Mario was surprised to find Knuckles standing on the grounds of DK island.

Mario: Oh hello, Knuckles, What-a brings you here?

Knuckles: I've come with a message from Sonic and I. We need you and your brother's help with something big, but first I'm going to help you with your Wario problem and then I'll explain everything afterward.

Mario: Okie Dokey, right now we are-a searching for Wario as we-a speak. The greedy thief has-a gone into hiding. Come on we'll-a meet back with-a Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong.

Our six heroes met up at the front entrance of the kong banana horde located under Donkey Kong's tree house. They stopped the search for a moment to figure out what to do next much to Cranky Kong's annoyance.

Cranky Kong: HEY! No one said you could rest yet, you still have to find that intruder!

Knuckles wasn't in the mood to hear someone telling him to do a better job at anything. He needed to get Mario and Luigi to help him and Sonic find the emeralds and end Metal Sonic's terror.

Knuckles: It's called making up a plan B! I guess you're unaware of this concept giving your old age!

Cranky Kong: What did you just say to me?!

Diddy Kong: *gets between Knuckles and Cranky Kong* Okay Okay, let's all relax a bit.

Funky Kong: *getting a look at Knuckles and calling out from the tree house* Whoa dude, I've never seen you before, what are you some kind of red mole?

Knuckles: I'm not a mole I'm an echidna and my name is Knuckles! I've competed with these five in the Olympics in the past! Anyway what are we going to do about Wario? You haven't found him on land or above land yet?

Mario: No, like I-a said we haven't-a found him anywhere. We were still-a searching when you arrived.

Knuckles: Well it's a good thing I'm here because I can dig under ground, maybe he's there.

But before the guardian of the master emerald could get started a man in purple overalls with a yellow shirt and hat bursts out of the ground under luigi's feet causing him fall over on his butt. Wario lands right in front of our six heroes with a sinister grin on his face.

Knuckles: So finally decided to come out of hiding, you coward? You've saved me the trouble of digging you out. Now it's time I give you a knuckle sandwich.

Mario: Enough of the games, Wario. There is-a six of us and one of-a you!

Wario: I'm-a not going anywhere, not until I-a get the gold and or treasure on this island.

Donkey Kong: No, you will stop now! There is nothing on this island for you and you're going to pay for taking a piece of the banana horde!

Cranky Kong: *Yelling from the tree house* Well don't just stand there telling him off with words you whipper snappers, get to kicking his fat butt and showing that fatso that you're all true video game heroes!

Mario: Right, Let's-a go! *Jumps toward Wario*

Wario: I'm-a gonna win! *Jumps toward Mario*

The battle has begun, Mario and Wario exchange punches and kicks to one another with each one colliding with each other. With Mario not equipped with a power up the two look a likes were evenly matched. Diddy Kong jumps on to Wario's head distracting him long enough for Mario to upper cut him in the chin sending the alter ego in the air five feet up and then landing on the ground. As he gets up Luigi charges himself up to launch like a green missile and hit the treasure thief. However as Wario sees Luigi launching toward him he moves to the side, waits for Luigi to land on the ground, and then Wario sits on top of Luigi letting out a gassy fart causing Luigi gasp for fresh air. Wario gets off of the green plumber after farting on him.

Luigi: AAH, Mama Mia! I can't breathe!

Knuckles: WOO, That's a nasty smell! Thank god we doesn't do that at the Olympics.

Wario: WAH HA HA HA HA, that's one-a down and-a five more to go! Who's-a next?

Knuckles: Don't think the rest of us are going down that easily.

Knuckles and Wario start duking it out rapidly throwing punches at each other only for the fists to collide with one another. But then Knuckles digs underground to bring on a surprise attack. As he's underground Wario is being shot at by Diddy Kong with peanuts for his pistols while in the tree tops. Every peanut that was shot Wario went between dodging them and eating them.

Diddy Kong: Stop eating my peanuts you jerk! I'm trying to hurt you with them!

Yoshi collects the left over peanuts and turns them into eggs to hit Wario. With every throw the green dinosaur made it missed, the Mario look alike was quick with his reflexes, he even threw some of the eggs back at Yoshi with at least two of them hitting him. But the other eggs that he caught he threw back a Wario. This time one of them hit him in the face.

Wario: Ah my face!

Suddenly Knuckles burst out of the ground with Wario retrieving another upper cut to the chin. Wario lands on the ground once more doubled over in pain. Donkey Kong points his coconut gun at Wario to let him know that he's not aloud to move an inch.

Mario: Alright-a Wario, your game is-a over!

Knuckles: Yeah what Mario said. I'm on a pretty tight schedule right now and I don't have time to deal with you so here's how this is going to work; Either you cease your attempts and you come help me, Mario, and Sonic save your world from being conquered or-

But before Knuckles could give Wario the second choice a strange portal opens up catching everyone's attention.

Knuckles: What is that? *in his head* _"Shoot, don't tell me Metal Sonic knows I'm here."_

Luigi: Mario, what's going on?

Mario was silent, he had seen this portal before after a weird encounter he and his brother had awhile back, but wasn't sure if it was the same one. Soon his wonders were answered as a washing machine rigged to work as a time machine came out of the portal. The door opened and a small anthropomorphic bunny dressed like Mario came out of the machine followed by three more bunnies dressed like Luigi, Yoshi, and Princess Peach as well as a bunch of more white bunnies including a bunny with what looked like a pair of high tech glasses attached to it's face.

Knuckles: What are those things?

Mario: Oh, it's just-a those crazy little rabbids. I was-a wondering when they would-a return.

However as Mario's reunion with the rabbids was happening four more beings came out of the time machine, one was a female Barbarian, a short long-nosed blue being with a royal looking outfit, a big blue anthropomorphic frog, and a person with a big nose, a purple hoodie with a white circle on it, and no arms and legs. As the bunnies caught site of the four beings they tried hiding behind Mario, luigi, Knuckles, and the others.

?: Man that thing is cramped I can't believe we all were able to fit inside that thing. Where were we? Oh right, Alright you troublesome little rodents come back here and nothing will happen to you all.

Mario: *confused* Excuse-a me, but who are you and why are you-a and your other friends trying to hurt these-a creatures?

?: My name is Rayman, the blue glute's name is Globox, The Barbarian's name is Barbara, and this here is Grand Minimus, the king of the Teensies. As for why we are chasing the rabbids; they've been causing me and my friends trouble and we're trying to stop them from doing anymore trouble.

Knuckles: Sounds like what we did to a certain someone.

Rayman: I see you know the rabbids too.

Mario: Yes, me and my-a brother have met them before. We are aware of these creatures being-a troublesome but these five you-a see here are allies of mine. As a matter of-a fact all of the Rabbids are-a friendly to-a me and everyone in my world. *as he holds on to the rabbid with the high tech glasses*

Barbara: That could explain why their outfits look the same as these people.

Globox: And why they're so calm with them too.

Rayman: Tell us, who are all of you?

As Mario was about to speak the unexpected happened.

Luigi and Knuckles: MARIO, LOOK OUT!

Wario charged right into Mario knocking him to the ground causing him to drop the rabbid with the headset to his face who then ran up Donkey Kong's tree house to hide.

Donkey Kong: I'm sorry Mario, he gassed me by surprise! *calling out as he's covering his nostrils*

Knuckles: *Furious* That's does it, I have no time for games! I guess I'm going to have to put his lights out for a while just to get him to stop!

Knuckles and Wario start duking it out once more and they were evenly matched. As this was happening Wario grabbed some sand and threw it at Knuckles' face and started to escape for the warp pipe leading back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Knuckles: GAH! Dammit my eyes!

Diddy Kong: Hold on knuckles I'll get you some water to wash out the sand! Everyone else get that fat guy before he leaves for Mario's home, pronto!

Everyone including Rayman, his friends, and the Rabbids all followed Diddy's orders. One by one they all tried to stop the thief starting with Luigi, to Yoshi, to Barbara, to Globox, to Grand Minimus, and finally Donkey Kong, but they all missed as the first member of the DK crew tried to clapped Wario into his big hands to catch him but Wario managed to dodge it and lunged toward the pipe back to the Mushroom Kingdom. But then he felt something grab his foot, it was one of the hand's of Rayman as it pulled Wario back away from the pipe and threw him toward the sandy beaches of the island where the Rabbids all got around and started to beat up and tie up the alter ego of the famous jump man. The Mario Rabbid was going to deliver the last hit to knock Wario out cold but Mario offers to do it with the Mario Rabbid who agrees to it. After one hard hit Wario was instantly a sleep.

Luigi: Good-a job brother.

Mario: Yeah, we're all-a winners! *high fives his brother and the Mario Rabbid* Now we must-a heard what Knuckles wanted to-a tell us earlier when he arrived.

Couple of minutes later everyone files into Donkey Kong's tree house so that everyone could hear what Knuckles wanted to say. This was also something that Rayman, his team, and the Rabbids wanted to hear too.

Cranky Kong: *in annoyance* Talk about a full house.

Mario: Alrighty Knuckles, what was it that you-a wanted to tell us? You said that you and Sonic need-a my help.

Knuckles: Ah yes that, we need you and your brother's help in our search for the chaos emeralds and stop our enemy, Metal Sonic, who is hell bent on looking for the emeralds and taking over many worlds outside of mine.

The guardian of the master emerald explains how the ordeal first started and then told everyone that Metal is possibly aiming to conquer their worlds too.

Diddy Kong: This is terrible, we can't let that robot get away with this.

Luigi: Oh yeah!

Funky Kong: This metal dude sounds more crazier than that crazy croc, K. Rool!

Knuckles: Which is why Sonic told me to bring back whatever help I can find when I came here and bring back to mobius. What do you say Mario, are you, Luigi, and Yoshi in or out? The princess told me it's alright with her if you helped Sonic out.

Mario: What if she gets-a capture by-a Bowser again?

Knuckles: Then Professor E. Gadd will inform Sonic or I about it happening.

Mario: Okie Dokey then, I'm-a in! Luigi, Yoshi?

Luigi: Let's-a go!

Yoshi: YOSHI!

Knuckles: Alright, anyone else?

Cranky Kong: *Shoves Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to Knuckles* Take my lazy good for nothing grandson and his nephew with you too! Anything to get them out and about being heroes again rather than sitting around sipping on banana milkshakes all day.

Tiny Kong: Oh come on Cranky like you do anything around this island other than grumble about everything.

Funky Kong: Yeah who's more of the bum here?

Cranky Kong: You won't be calling me that when I say you, Tiny, Dixie, and I are going to protect this island while Donkey and Diddy are away finding emeralds and fighting robots!

Knuckles: Ooooh okay...

Rayman: Me and my friends are coming along too and it would be wise to bring the rabbids too.

Globox: Yeah I want to protect my wife and 650 children from any outside threats other than these little white rodents.

Grand Minimus: Yes, if those rabbids are going to cause any trouble for anyone it should be for that metal monster.

The rabbids looked over to what was being heard as they were watching over the unconscious Wario making sure he didn't wake up to do anything. They're willing to help Mario out but are still fearful of Rayman and his team given their past.

Barbara: Plus I'm sure Betilla would want us to stop an evil being that would want to take over our world too.

Knuckles: Alright then it's settled now let's get to mobius.

Mario: We-a better bring Wario too.

Cranky Kong: Yeah get that trouble maker out of here! I don't want him disturbing the island again and I'm sure you don't want him causing trouble for the princess either!

Tiny Kong: Good luck guys and be careful.

Funky Kong: We all support and solute you dudes!

Knuckles: Thanks and you too!

Knuckles sets his watch up and takes himself, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Rayman, Globox, Barbara, Grand Minimus, the Rabbids, and the unconscious Wario back to Mobius. Leaving Cranky, Funky, and Tiny alone.

Cranky Kong: Alright to start things off. Funky, get that time traveling washing machine doohickey off the island. Send it down the pipe to the mushroom kingdom for all I care! I'm going to work on my next game design. *Walks off to his cabin*

Funky Kong: *sigh* This is so not going to be fun.

* * *

*The Sands of Time*

Meanwhile, Sonic had entered the sands of time after leaving Tsukasa to fight Metal Sonic. The first thing that Sonic saw a big white bullet train sitting in the middle of nowhere.

Sonic: This must be the time train that Tsukasa was talking about. It would explain the lack of tracks in front and from behind.

One of the doors to the passenger cars opens up with a woman in a cafe uniform standing in front of the entrance.

?: All passengers waiting to board the Den-Liner may enter the train now! *looks over at Sonic* Do you have an admission pass, sir?

Sonic: *pulls out the pass* Yes ma'am I do.

Sonic boards the Den-liner and makes his way into the cafe car. As he got in he saw four Colorful monsters; a red one with two big horns sticking out of his forehead fiddling with a brain teaser, a blue one looking like a turtle drinking coffee, a yellow one with one big horn sticking out of his forehead and looks like it's wearing a fuzzy coat sleeping with his arms crossed, and a purple one wearing headphones drawing pictures with crayons. There was also an old man wearing a suit eating a plate of rice and a young man in his late teens to early 20's with long black hair sitting next to the red monster. As Sonic was taking site of this the blue hedgehog wasn't sure what to make of all of this.

?: Welcome to the cafe car, my name is Naomi and I'll be glad to serve you anything you ask for.

Sonic: Thank you.

Sonic took a sit at one of the empty tables. He needed a minute or two to take in what he has seen so far. The young man and the 4 monster saw the hedgehog sitting there. They never seen anyone like Sonic before.

?: *whispering to the red monster* Momotaros, do you think that's some kind of imagin? I've never seen one like him before.

Momotaros: Heh, he looks like an imagin, but he doesn't smell like one.

?: Maybe you should ask him yourself, senpai.

Momotaros: Don't tell me what to do, turtle. *does a double take* But for once I do agree with him we should check to see if he's up to no good. What do you say, Ryotaro?

Ryotaro: Yeah I think it's best to do that. No telling what this creature can do or what it's up to. *He and Momotaros approach the blue hedgehog*

Sonic: *looking at the two* Can I help you with something?

Momotaros: Yeah, are you an imagin?

Sonic: A what? *raises an eyebrow*

Momotaros: Don't play stupid with me you porcupine bastard! You know what I'm talking about!

Ryotaro: Whoa, wait a minute, Momotaros! If he doesn't know what the imagin are than he isn't one of them.

Sonic: Ugh, first of all who the heck are you guys if I make ask and second what is an imagin?

Ryotaro: I'm Ryotaro Nogami, the red imagin that was interrogating you is my partner, Momotaros. The blue one is Urataros, the yellow one is Kintaros, and the purple one is Ryutaros.

Urataros: Please forgive senpai, he can be very hot headed.

Ryotaro: As for what imagin are; they are beings from a far future that grant "wishes" to those they form a contact with. After fulfilling said wish they will fly into the past from the contact holder and mess up the past.

Sonic: Oh, so what about these four?

Momotaros: We're different, we choose to not mess with the flow of time. So you can say we are the good guys.

Kintaros: *waking up* Since you're not an imagin, what are you?

Ryutaros: And mind if we get your name too? I can't hear your answer.

Sonic: Isn't it obvious I'm a hedgehog and my name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Ryutaros: Whoa, so you are real? Why didn't I recognize you? That's sooo cool I knew it! *brags to Momotaros* I told you he was real!

Momotaros: Oh Knock it off you snot nosed brat! It's probably just a person in a realistic costume.

Sonic: Nope, no costume, I'm the real deal. I came from my home dimension Mobius and into Tsukasa's and your world seek help. He gave me this pass so I can get on board the Den-liner.

Momotaros: Wait a minute you said Decade sent you?

Sonic: Yes, and I'm looking for someone on this train right now. Do any of you know where I can find Kamen Rider Den-O anywhere?

The cafe car was silent for a minute, Sonic was confused by this. The silences was then broken by Momotaros.

Momotaros: If you're looking for Den-O then look no further because you're looking at a him...

Urataros: Us to be specific.

Sonic: Really?

?: That's right, these four imagin and Mister Ryotaro here are Kamen Rider Den-O.

Sonic: Who are you?

Kintaros: This is the Owner of the Den-liner, he allows us to use it to travel through time to stop the imagin that mess with the flow of time.

Owner: Precisely, now I must ask you Mister Sonic, what is it that you need Den-O's help for?

Sonic: I need him...I mean I need them to help me alongside my friends and allies from other worlds including Decade and the other Riders to fight an enemy of mine who plans on conquering many worlds outside of mine and yours.

Sonic explains to the Den-liner crew what happened back in his world regarding his fight, how he sent the emeralds away, how he met Decade and got into the sands of time, who Metal Sonic is, what his intentions are, and what the chaos emeralds are, even showing off the emerald he got back from Tsukasa as an example of what the emeralds look like. Everyone was surprised and listened to the Hedgehog with much curiosity. After Hearing Sonic out no one knew what to think.

Owner: *pondering* Interesting, very interesting. This threatening situation is on the same level as the timeline rewrite that occurred in 2011.

Naomi: I can't believe that someone just as bad if not worse than the imagin and shocker has intentions of taking over many worlds and not just yours and ours.

Urataros: You sound pretty honest, Sonic, I've heard and made many lies before but I've never took you as a liar to begin with, you sound pretty convincing.

Ryotaro: We'd be willing to help you and Decade but it depends on what Owner says. After all the Den-liner is his train.

Momotaros: Hey, old man, what do you want to do? Are we helping the porcupine and the riders or are we out?

Owner gave it another ten seconds to think. He didn't want the den-liner being used in a way it shouldn't be used and it had be wrecked twice before, but he knew that villainous threats will attempt to mess with the flow of time and it is Den-O's job to not only protect the flow of time but as a Kamen Rider it's also Den-O's job to protect living kind and serve justice. Owner made up his mind.

Owner: I've made my decision, we shall help Sonic and his team. This Robot Sonic he talked about is quite a big threat to not only our worlds and the other possible worlds that are in danger, but the flow of time itself. So we must do everything we can to protect all of it.

After hearing those words come from the old man everyone was thrilled, Sonic was especially relieved and grateful to know that he got some help to join him.

Sonic: Alright, I really do appreciate you guys lending your support! If we all work together we can surely stop Metal head.

Ryotaro: Of course, helping others is what a Kamen Rider does.

Just then, Sonic was receiving a transmission from his dimension watch. When he answered it he found out it was Tails contacting him.

Tails: *Back on Mobius on the one end* Sonic, can you hear me?

Sonic: Loud and clear, little buddy. What's up?

Tails: I'm back in our dimension and I got Megaman's help as well as his brother Protoman and their dog Rush to help too. Plus three robots from the future of Megaman's world.

Megaman: Long time no see, Sonic!

Sonic: Alright Tails, good work! Also sup' Rock! We are going to need all the help we can get. Has Knuckles come back with Mario and Luigi yet?

Tails: *turning his head to the right so see a bright flash* Speak of the devil he just arrived and yes it looks like he got them as well as Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Wario of all people. Plus a bunch of beings we never met before.

Sonic: Sounds like the knucklehead did something right for once and hit the jackpot!

Knuckles: What'chu say?

Tails: Anyway where are you and where's Tsukasa?

Sonic: I'm on a time traveling train called the Den-liner, Tsukasa told me to get Kamen Rider Den-O's help while he fought off Metal moron by himself and then would go round up the other riders after kicking his metallic butt.

Tails: And did you get their help?

Momotaros: You bet your fluffy rear end he got our help!

Sonic: Yeeeah what he said. Now that I've got their help we're going to get Tsukasa with the other riders and then head back for mobius to plan our next move. I need you and Knuckles to get Amy and the others and bring them to the freedom fighter base.

Tails: We're on it Sonic, just come back safe.

Sonic: You know I will. *ends transmission*

Ryutaros: Hey, did I just hear that the Mario Brothers are helping us?

Sonic: Yes they are, I'm really good allies with them.

Ryutaros: This is so cool! We're going to be working with not only Sonic but also the Mario brothers! So cool!

Urataros: Easy Ryuta, just calm down.

Sonic: How do you know who I'am anyway?

Ryutaros: What? You mean you don't know?

Sonic: Know what?

Ryotaro: You're a well known video game series and character, both you and Mario. Ryutaros often plays both of your games and loves them both.

Sonic: Is that right, that's pretty cool.

Momotaros: Yes yes it's very peachy to hear.

Kintaros: Just like your skin, Momonoji!

Momotaros: *Smacks Kintaros' head* Shut up, bear! What are we waiting for let's go find Decade and the riders and head for the porcupine's world!

Sonic: I'm not a porcupine, I'm a Hedgehog, ya red bull!

Momotaros: Did you just call me an american energy drink?

Ryotaro: Come on, let's head to the front of the Den-liner! We'll show you how we control it.

Sonic: Cool, let's go!

The three head for the front of the time train leaving the others behind. They arrive inside of the lead engine, inside was a big window at the front showing what's ahead of them and there was a motorcycle at the center.

Sonic: What's with the motorcycle?

Ryotaro: This is what we use to control the Den-liner manually, it's called the Den-Bird. It can run on it's own sometimes but when we want to go some place specific we either take control straight away or we use this rider pass with a ticket to go to a certain point in time when it's inside the Den-Bird.

Sonic: Cool, is this train capable of inter-dimensional travels?

Momotaros: We'll find out after we get Decade and the other riders. Let's go, Ryotaro!

Ryotaro: Right! *gets Possessed by Momotaros*

Sonic: Whoa! Are you imagin like part ghost too?

M-Ryotaro: We can posses any living being, so you can say that. Now watch this awesome transformation!

Momotaros pulls out the Den-O Belt and wraps it around his waist. He pushes a red button next to the belt's symbol at the center which turns red and plays a loud jingle.

M-Ryotaro: Henshin! *moves the rider pass in front of the belt's symbol*

Den-O Belt: Sword Form!

Holographic rectangles fly out of the center and form a costume on the user. Then pieces of red armor form out of mid air and land on the costume with a red peach sliding down in front of the eyes of the helmet splitting into two pieces becoming a visor. Now He was become Kamen Rider Den-O.

Momotaros: Ore...Sanjou!

Sonic: Huh, so this what Den-O looks like, nice.

Momotaros: heh heh, I'am the best of all the riders. Now let's go!

Sonic: Yeah we have allies to find, emeralds to collect, and a metal head to stop!

Den-O gets on the motorcycle to drive the time train so he and Sonic can find Decade's current location to round him up and the other riders.

* * *

*Back on the Death Egg in Sonic's World*

While are heroes are gathering help from allies old and new, Metal Sonic has plans of making an alliance of his world. After finding many spare Metal Sonic robots laying around in Dr. Eggman storage vault the robot doppelganger has taken it upon himself to activate the spare Metal Sonics to clone them all and serve him as his soldiers. The reason for this is because Metal Sonic is going to bring the members of Shocker by force to strike a bargain.

Metal Sonic: My Metal Sonic troops, I have made you all for an important task. I want you to bring the members of the evil organization known as Shocker back to the Death Egg! We are going to form an alliance with them if we want to take down Sonic and his worthless friends as well as finding the chaos emeralds! Now go and get me the those evil tyrants so that I may speak with them! The coordinates for the dimension have already be set for you to get them and bring them back!

Metal Sonic troopers: YES SIR!

With the orders given the Metal Sonic troops head for the world of Kamen Rider to round up whatever members of Shocker they can find.

Metal Sonic: Forming my alliance is good well so far. Once I have shocker under my rule and the robot copies of a couple of Sonic's worthless friends finished I shall be under stoppable, even if I have to expand my new found team with more valuable minions and allies. I hope you come prepared Sonic, because you will not live long enough to witness what MY team will do you, your friends, and the many worlds you will try to protect!

* * *

 **Now that we know Sonic and his two friends have got help on their ends next time we check on Tsukasa and Kaito on their search for the other riders in chapter 4 part 2.**


	5. Ally round up Part 2 (Kamen Rider Side)

**I have finally posted the second half of chapter 4. I might consider combining both part 1 and 2 or chapter 4 so that it's one whole chapter, but that will be save until I have chapter 5 ready. I also want say thanks to those who were patient on waiting for the next chapter. I'll try to get to the next one whenever I can, you know life outside the interwebs is. Anyway enjoy this chapter which for the most part is focused more on Kamen Rider for most of this chapter.**

* * *

As Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got the assistants of the allies they were told to get, Tsukasa and Kaito went to get the other Kamen Riders. Tsukasa goes to Futo City to find the neo heisei riders while Kaito finds the previous heisei riders (excluding Den-O) that came before him and the former destroyer of worlds. Kaito arrives at an abandoned warehouse via the dimension wall he went through.

Kaito: If I was taken to this dump then something tells me the riders are not too far from here. But what reason could they be here for?

As the treasure thief was pondering he heard a loud bang and crash from the inside of the building. This caught the young man by surprise and he went to investigate but he had to keep a low profile to avoid getting caught by any enemy, mainly the members of Shocker. He looked through a window and saw all eight of the riders fighting the few remaining members of Shocker. They were mostly Shocker combat agents but they were accompanying three well known baddies. They were Black Shogun, Doras, and Shadow Moon. Kaito could see the riders were struggling with the evil organization, something had to be done.

Kaito: *quietly to himself* Shocker is already attacking? Dammit, something to get in the way of my mission, what a pain. I guess I have to help them with this one, but it would be best to strike when the moment is right.

Meanwhile inside the old warehouse, Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Hibiki, and Kabuto were fending off against the combat agents while Faiz (Takumi Inui), Blade (Kazuma Kenzaki), and Kiva (Wataru Kurenai) were battling Shadow Moon, Black Shogun, and Doras. The three riders were not holding up very well.

Black Shogun: Just give it up, riders! You can't beat us this time!

Takumi: This can't be possible, how the hell did you get so strong this time?

Black Shogun: *grabs Faiz by the neck and holds him up* That's for us to know and for you and the riders to never find out. Especially when we kill you all right here, right now!

Black Shogun throws Faiz outside of the warehouse and is joined by Blade and Kiva. This didn't go unnoticed by the other riders with Ryuki (Shinji Kido) stopping his fight with the combat agents to taking action on the three baddies.

Shinji: You bastards are going to regret that!

Ryuki charges at the villains trying to land a slash on one of them only to have his sword knock out of his hands by Shadow Moon and then pummeled by Doras. The other riders join to help their comrades.

Black Shogun: You're all just so eager to die aren't you? All you had to do was come quietly and just stand still so we CAN kill you! *Knocks the fives rider outside with the other three*

With the eight riders together they got up on their feet and were soon surrounded by the Shocker combat agents as well as Black shogun, Shadow Moon, and Doras.

Kazuma: Takumi, what do we do now?

Takumi: *No response*

Wataru: Takumi!

Takumi: *No response again*

Shadow Moon: It's time to die, you damned riders!

Black Shogun: Ready the shotguns!

Shock Combat Agents: EEEEEEEEE!

The combat agents pull out their shotguns pointing at the eight heisei riders as Doras, Shadow Moon, and Black Shogun ready themselves to execute the riders if they were still alive. But before they could begin the members of Shocker were suddenly ambushed by a few blasts shot to the ground creating dust clouds so they couldn't see.

Black Shogun: What is this?!

Kaito: The end of your assault! *inserts a couple of Rider Cards in the diendriver*

Diendriver: Kamen Ride: Riotroopers! Den-O! Skull! *Diend pulls the trigger and summons the riders*

Black Shogun: KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! *combat agents charge*

Kaito: Attack! *Riotroopers charge at the combat agents*

Takumi: *surprised and thankful* I don't know what's going on and why the foot soliders of Smart Brain are helping us but we do appreciate the help.

Kaito: Don't thank me yet. We still have to take these guys down, after that you guys have to help me and Tsukasa with something much bigger than this!

Kazuma: Sounds fair to me, let's go!

Now Diend is leading the eight riders to attack Black Shogun's team. As Diend and Faiz go to fight Black Shogun and Shadow Moon with the summoned Kamen Rider Skull fighting Doras, the other seven riders plus the summoned Den-O and Riotroopers fend off the Shocker grunts. Soon the tables were turned and Shocker was losing. The shocker villian trio were now unable to do anything and the combat agents were beaten up badly.

Black shogun: You damned riders you're victory will end right here!

Kaito: *Smug* Nah, I don't think so. Now sit back and watch us finish you all off.

The riders then prepare their final attacks.

Shinji: *inserts advent card to Drag Visor* Drag Visor: Final Vent! *Dragreder appears and Ryuki jumps in the air*

Takumi: *presses enter on the Faiz Phone* Faiz Phone: Exceed Charge *Jumps in the air to do his finisher kick!

Kazuma: *Scans three of his Rouze Cards into his Blay Rouzer to perform his signature rider kick* Blay Rouzer: Kick, Thunder, Mach, Lighting Sonic! *Blade charges and jumps in the air to do his kick*

Wataru: *Sticks a Fuestle in Kivat to perform his signature kick* Kivat: Wake up! *flies off the belt to break off the metal pieces on Kiva's one leg while a whistling tune plays leading Kiva to jump in the air to do his kick*

Kaito: *inserts his final attack ride card* Diendriver: Final Attack Ride: Di-Di-Diend! *pulls the trigger releasing the shot*

Shinji, Takumi, Kazuma, and Wataru: HAAAAAAAA! *charging down from the air*

The four riders who jumped in the air to land their kicks are joined by Kuuga, Agito, and Kabuto to make the impact more powerful. While Hibiki joins Diend in a double shot blast as Hibiki uses his drumsticks The Ongekibou to throw fire at the shocker members. But as the big finishing attack got closer it to their targets it was deflected by to the riders and hit them hard causing them to fly back a bit and make the summoned riders that came from Diend disappear. There was a big dust cloud but it soon settled and the riders saw that shocker was protected by a purple and black diamond shape force field.

Kaito: Why didn't our attacks work? What the hell is that?

Black Shogun was just as confused, by now him and his team should been done for but weren't much to his relief.

Black Shogun: What's the meaning of this?!

As that question was asked, out came the Metal Sonic troops sent by Metal Sonic himself who were the ones that made the force field to begin with.

Kaito: Those things look like the robot Tsukasa and I fought not too long ago.

Takumi: *puzzled* What are you talking about?

A Metal Sonic Troop: Shocker, you are requested by our supreme leader to meet with him. He would like to talk to you about something you might be interested in.

All Metal Sonic Troops: Chaos Control! *teleport back to the Death Egg in Sonic's World taking Shocker with them*

As the Metal Sonics leave with the remainder of Shocker the Riders are left alone. The eight Heisei Riders wanted to know what just happened and what is going on and Diend knew somethings they didn't. The short silences was broken by Faiz as he spoke up.

Takumi: *stern* Alright Diend, start talking you obviously seem to know somethings that we don't. What the hell just happened and what were those things?

Wataru: Plus you never come to help any of us unless-

Kaito: Unless it involves treasures, yes I know about my main motives. But this time's different.

Shinji: How so?

Kaito: Those robots you saw came from another dimension. Their leader who I fought earlier with Tsukasa is hell bent on taking over our world and many other worlds by using seven powerful gemstones called chaos emeralds and said emeralds belong to someone called "Sonic the Hedgehog" and he needs our help finding the emeralds before this robot overload does.

Kazuma: Wait a minute, did you say Sonic the Hedgehog?

Takumi: That video game character that hardly anyone in Japan cares about anymore? This sounds unreal to believe.

Kaito: Say what you want, but you just now saw those robots take Shocker with them and if their robot leader who sent them here wanted those guys it can mean two things; Either he wants Shocker out of the way so he can destroy us with out anyone interfering-

Wataru: *finishes Kaito's sentence with the second prediction* Or worse Shocker and this Robot overload join forces.

Kaito: Exactly, either way we can't let this sit we need to take action and help out the Hedgehog in his emerald hunt.

Shinji: This sounds serious, but what are we going to do now?

Kaito: We're all going to meet with Tsukasa and the rest of the Heisei Riders in Futo City. Hopefully Den-O and Sonic will be there too.

Kazuma: Alright then, Lead the way!

Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Kiva, and Diend all walk into a dimension wall taking them to Decade and the rest of the Riders current location; Futo City.

*In Futo City*

Tsukasa arrives at the Windy City protected by one of the many riders he's looking for now. He starts his search at the Narumi Detective Agency where detective Shotaro Hidari and his partner Philip work at. These two people are Kamen Rider W the rider with two minds in one body. Tsukasa pulls up to the building and enters the room where he finds Shotaro and his boss Akiko Narumi.

Shotaro: Sorry customer but we're- *Realizes who he's talking to* Oh, Tsukasa it's you, what are you doing here at this time?

Tsukasa: I've come here to ask for your help and the other riders' help with some big.

Shotaro: If you require the help of the other Riders too what could it possibly be about?

Tsukasa then tells Shotaro and Akiko (plus Philip who walks in on the scene and listens) everything that has happened to him so far. From the gemstone that came to his photo studio that came from another dimension, the owners of the gemstone who are in need of help looking for six other ones that are powerful than anyone would think they are, and the villain that plans to find the gemstones before anyone else, killing anyone that tries to stop him and take over many worlds outside of their own. Everyone was shocked and surprised at what they heard. They didn't believe him at first but when Tsukasa pulled out a picture of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles that he took hours ago when he first met them and assured to three detectives that the anthropomorphic creatures were indeed real.

Akiko: Anthropomorphic beings from another world, seven powerful gemstones, and a robot doppelganger with motives worse than The Sonozaki family and just as bad as Foundation X and Shocker? I never heard or knew any of this would be real!

Philip: If what you're saying is true then I guess he should help you and this Sonic being out. What do you say, Shotaro?

Shotaro: This all sounds strange, but I'm not going to turn this down because if I do I would look half-boiled.

Akiko: You still ARE half-boiled!

Shotaro: Oh shut up! But anyway more importantly it's my job as a Kamen Rider to protect people of this city and like OOO told me when I his met him, "Riders should help each other out."

Tsukasa: So you're going to help me out?

Shotaro: Yes I'am, Philip and I both. But if we're going to look for the other Riders it's going to be a long task.

Tsukasa: Don't worry about looking for riders Kuuga through Kiva I've already got another ally of mine getting them and they'll meet us in this city when they're retrieved. All we have to worry about is finding OOO through Ex-aid.

Akiko: I think I know who might be able to help you boys!

Shotaro: Oh, and who would that be?

Akiko: Ryu told me he met someone named Shinnosuke Tomari. He is known as Kamen Rider Drive I think it was. I can ask Ryu to contact Shinnosuke to help you all.

Tsukasa: That would be great, That just leaves the rest.

Akiko get into contact with her husband (who is Kamen Rider Accel). Just then Shotaro's cellphone the Stag Phone starts ringing bringing the double boiled detective to answer it.

Shotaro: Hello?

?: Shotaro, is that you?

Shotaro: *knows who is talking on the other end* The one and only, what is it, Eiji?

Eiji: I need your help at Futo Tower. A group of Kaijin have been attacking the people of your town!

Shotaro: WHAT?! Do you know who's behind this?

Eiji: It's likely Foundation X seeing as each Kaijin is one we fought in the past as well as ones that our succeeding riders have fought with too.

Shotaro: Who is with you right now, I'm with Decade at the moment and he's looking for you and the others?

Eiji: Right now it's me and Gentaro along with Wizard, Ghost, and Ex-aid.

Shotaro: Alright just hang on a little longer, we're on our way over! *hangs up and turns to Akiko* Hey Akiko, tell Terui to send Drive to Futo Tower! Decade and I are going to help OOO and the others down there since they need back up. After that you probably won't see me and philip for sometime since we're going to journey to other places looking for those colorful gems.

Akiko: I'm on it. Please be careful and come back alive and safe!

Shotaro: Let's go guys, we have riders to help out and many worlds to save after that.

Philip: How thrilling.

Tsukasa, Shotaro, and Philip walk outside to transform and head for Futo Tower. Tsukasa puts his belt on and Shotaro does the same with a second one appearing on Philip, this belt is called the Double Driver.

Tsukasa: HENSHIN! *inserts card into the driver of his belt* Decadriver: KAMEN RIDE! *Tsukasa locks the belt up* DECADE! *Tsukasa is now Kamen Rider Decade*

Philip: *Pulls out the Cyclone Gaia Memory and press the button* Gaia Memory: Cyclone!

Shotaro: *Pulls out the Joker Gaia Memory and press the button* Gaia Memory: Joker!

Shotaro and Philip: HENSHIN! *Philip inserts his memory which then teleports to Shotaro's double drive leading Philip to pass out, then Shotaro inserting his memory and activating the driver*

Gaia Memories: Cyclone, Joker! *Technical guitar plays followed by Orchestral hit as Shotaro turns into Kamen Rider W*

Both of the Riders get on their motorcycles and head for Futo Tower to help the other Neo Heisei Riders.

*At Futo Tower*

As Decade and W are on their way to the assault at Futo Tower, OOO (Eiji Hino), Fourze (Gentaro Kisaragi), Wizard (Haruto Soma), Ghost (Takeru Tenkuji), and Ex-aid (Emu Hojo) are currently fighting off the Metal Dopant, the Shocker Greed, the Libra Zodiarts, Phoenix, Lord Baron, Medic Roidmude, The Great Eyezer, and Genomes while trying to defend of the citizens of the windy city. But it was five against eight and the riders had to even the odds soon.

Phoenix: Protect and fight back all you want, you're not going to win! There is no hope.

Haruto: That's where you're wrong, I and the rest of the riders ARE the new hope.

Eiji: Who revived and sent you all here anyway, was it Foundation X?

Shocker Greed: Foolish rider, we were revived by Shocker!

Eiji: Shocker?

Lord Baron: Yes, they have revived us and made us stronger. Which I for one am greater because we shall rid the weak for good!

Gentaro: As if I'll let you or any other monster harm my friends and soon to be friends! *Fourze then charges at Lord Baron hoping to land a hit*

Eiji: Gentaro wait, don't just attack hastily!

But the space loving rider didn't listen, we wasn't going to let innocent bystanders get harmed by the likes of any kaijin.

Gentaro: *activates rocket module* Fourze Driver: Rocket On! *An orange rocket forms on his right hand then jumps and lets the rocket carry over to Lord Baron to land a hit* Rider Rocket Punch!

However the punch never made connection with Lord Baron because the Inves Overlord grabbed the space rider by the arm and threw him to the ground. He then places his foot on the back of fourze about ready to squash him.

Lord Baron: If you wanted to end your life you should of just asked! *presses foot on fourze*

Gentaro: AAHAHAHAH!

Takeru: No, leave him alone!

Ghost goes to help fourze but is stopped by Genomes who grabs him by the throat and tosses him to the side.

Genomes: Don't interfere with the execution of your fellow riders! You and all these people will watch your friend die before your very eyes!

Male bystander: You leave that rider alone you scum!

As all of this was happening Decade and W arrived and saw the scared citizens, most of the neo heisei riders, and the kaijin causing the attack. They saw Lord Baron attack Fourze and Genomes toss Ghost aside along with the other riders looking on helpless.

Shotaro: Dammit the one monster is going to kill the kid!

Some bystanders: *turn to Decade and W* Thank god you're here you have to save the white rider he's going to be crushed like a bug!

Tsukasa: Yes yes, we're about to do that!

Philip: Well we better help Gentaro quick I don't think he's holding up well!

Before they can could go over to help their fellow riders they were attacked out of the blue. This caused the citizens to scramble from where they were.

Tsukasa: Shocker Greed!

Shocker Greed: It's nice of you to join us Decade and W!

Shotaro: Are you working for foundation X?

Eiji: No they're working for shocker!

Tsukasa, Shotaro, and Philip: What?!

As they question this revelation they are soon attacked by the other neo heisei kaijin and all the riders were bunched up and held in one spot to watch Lord Baron crush Fourze.

Shotaro: You leave the kid alone!

Takeru: If you're going to kill anyone kill me, it's not like it's the first time I've died!

Emu: NO, like hell you're going to die again, I revived you the last time we met!

Gentaro: Don't worry about me... just fight... in my honor.

Haruto: Don't be stupid no one is going to die here!

Lord Baron: SILENCE ALL OF YOU! I'm going to finish what I started and you're not going to stop me! *Raises his foot up high and starts to bring it down toward Fourze*

Shotaro, Eiji, and Haruto: NO!

The riders and bystanders watch in horror waiting for the gruesome end to happen. But then the unexpected happens. The foot's impact connected with a metal object and the overload of inves felt he couldn't bring his foot down any farrier and he saw why. Kneeling under Lord Baron's foot and defending Fourze was the armored fruit rider/Man of the Beginning; Kamen Rider Gaim (Kouta Kazuraba) who was in his Kiwami form while using the Melon Defender shield.

Haruto, Takeru, and Emu: Gaim!

Lord Baron: *in a cold and stern tone* You!

Kouta: That's not all!

Soon shots were fired at Lord Baron from another direction causing the monster to stumble. The shooter was Shinnosuke Tomari (Kamen Rider Driver)

Shinnosuke: Looks like I made it just in time.

Shocker Greed: Damn you, Drive and Gaim! You will pay for this interruption!

The Greed was about to attack but was then attacked by a dark red blur.

Rider Belt: Clock up! *Kabuto dashes through and slashes the Shocker Greed*

Phoenix: What is this? *he and the other Kaijin are shot by a barrage of plasma shots*

Tsukasa: *turns to find Kamen Rider Diend joined by the heisei riders* Kaito!

Kaito: This the second I've saved you Tsukasa, we have to stop meeting like this.

Haruto: Who cares lets just beat these kaijin!

Eiji: We also have to hear what Tsukasa wants us for.

Shinnosuke: I guess this is my que to transform. *pulls out his belt; the Drive Driver, turns the ignition on, inserts a small red shift car into the Shift Car Holder, and pulls the shift car like a lever* HENSHIN! *rider suit forms and a tire goes around his torso and left shoulder*

Mr. Belt: DRIVE: TYPE SPEED! *Upbeat jazz music plays*

Shinnosuke: Let's go, Belt-San!

Mr. Belt: Okay, Start your engine!

And with that Decade, Diend, and the sixteen heisei riders join forces to fight the Neo Heisei kaijin. Some of the riders were split into teams to take on each kaijin;

Decade, Diend, W, Kiva, and Kuuga fight off the Metal Dopant.

Ex-aid, Ghost, Blade, and Fourze fought the Libra Zodiarts, Genomes, and The Great Eyezer.

Wizard, Drive, Faiz, Gaim, and Ryuki fought Phoenix, Lord Baron, and Medic Roidmude.

OOO, Agito, Hikibi, and Kabuto fought the Shocker Greed.

The monsters were getting overwhelmed with the riders' team work and couldn't keep up with every attack from gaia memory maximum drives, shift car full throttles, astro switch limit breaks, rider card attacks, lock seed squashes, and so on. The monsters couldn't take it anymore.

Shocker Greed: Urgh, curse you damned riders and your power of team! You will not be winning this battle alive!

The Shocker Greed takes to the sky and attempts to dive bomb the rider while also firing his feather missiles much like a fighter plane in a dog fight. However as the Greed was getting closer to the riders both the Greed and his neo heisei kaijin allies were trapped in a purple and black diamond. A purple colored portal then opened up from behind with a voice familiar to both Decade and Diend.

Metal Sonic: Shocker Monsters, you are requested to join me and your other Shocker comrades for a meeting with me!

Tsukasa: Metal Sonic.

The portal then sucks the trapped kaijin in taking them to Metal Sonic's base of operations. All the riders were left with a victory handed to them.

Kaito: It sounds like mine and Wataru's suspicious were right. Metal Sonic wants to make shocker team up with him.

Tsukasa: Damn, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. It's bad enough we have Sonic's enemy to deal with but now that robot is dragging in shocker? Just great, like we could deal with those terrorist enough.

Emu: Did you mention Sonic? As in the Sonic the Hedgehog?

Tsukasa: Yes..?

Emu: That's pretty cool, did you meet him yet, If you did how so?

Tsukasa then explains to his rider comrades everything that happen between him and Sonic. Starting with the chaos emerald that came to their world, returning to to Sonic and his friends, his first ever battle with the robot Sonic doppelganger, Sonic's friends splitting up to seek outside help, sending Sonic to get Den-O help, Kaito helping the young photographer with round two of his Metal Sonic fight, and then leading to their current position right now, everyone was speechless. However Faiz wasn't convince yet.

Takumi: I still find this hard to believe that a video game character that nobody in japan cares about anymore is real.

Emu: I wouldn't put this ordeal past Tsukasa and Kaito. They sound honest enough and I believe them. It's not like this would be the first time I dealt with a threat based on a video game series or character, Takeru and I fought a man who used a virus based on Pac-Man to attack people and even made a giant Pac-Man to attack the both of us.

Takeru: That's true so this Sonic encounter doesn't seem far fetched to me.

Shotaro: Philip I trust what Decade was told us and he even showed us a picture of the blue hedgehog and his two friends.

Gentaro: if these guys are as real as you say they are then I can't wait to befriend him and his friends too!

Takumi: Well the only other rider who is aware of Sonic by now is Den-O and we have yet to see him so until Den-O arrives with this Sonic guy I won't buy it.

Haruto: Sounds like someone has no hope at all.

Shinnosuke: Alright let's now get on Faiz's case here. Question is, is Den-O coming for us?

Tsukasa: I told Sonic to bring him to our current location as soon has he got his help. *Den-liner's horn sounds off* And here's our ride coming now.

The Den-liner comes out of the portal from the sands of time and comes in for a landing parked in front of the riders with the doors of each car facing them. The door to the cafe car opens up and out comes Kamen Rider Den-O and Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Everyone was dumbfounded, both Decade and Diend were telling the truth. Everyone looked at Sonic with wonder however Momotaros misunderstood this.

Momotaros: What, you guy forgot who I'am? Come one we all team up many time before!

Ryotaro: I don't think it's us they're staring at, it's Sonic they're looking at.

Momotaros: Oh, yeah he's the real deal you guys

Sonic: Hey Tsukasa, I got Den-O and his team to help us just like you wanted.

Tsukasa: That's good.

Kaito: So you're Sonic huh? I look forward to hunting down the chaos emeralds with you. I'am Kaito Daiki as known as Kamen Rider Diend. I'm an ally of Tsukasa.

Sonic: Nice to meet you then I guess. I take it these are all the other Riders you were talking about?

Tsukasa: Yes these are all of the main primary riders.

Gentaro: And I'am Gentaro Kisaragi, I'am the man will befriend everyone in my world and now will befriend everyone in the other worlds starting with you! *bangs his fist on his chest and hold his fist out to Sonic waiting for a fist bump*

Eiji: You'll have to forgive Gentaro here, he loves making new friends and is very high in spirit.

Sonic: It's cool don't worry about it. *fist bumps Gentaro who then proceeds to do his signature friendship handshake which takes Sonic by surprise*

Momotaros: If we're done with the welcome party here we should get going to the porcupine's world now!

Sonic: Right, okay everyone let's move it! We can save introductions when we get to my world!

Shinnosuke: Sure but first, Den-O do you have a car carrier on this train?

Ryotaro: Yes, why?

Shinnosuke: I think it'd be best that I'd bring the Tridoron with me. It could come in handy in some situations

Ryotaro: I don't see why not. Owner is giving us permission to use the Den-liner however we want for this mission.

With that said, Shinnosuke loads the Tridoron into the car carrier of the Den-liner while Sonic and all the riders climb on board the time train with Shinnosuke joining them shortly after loading up his car. Everyone was in the dining car and it was packed. Each of the riders were seated at a table with the other three taros' joining some of the riders as Naomi serves them drinks (mainly coffee). However Sonic, Den-O, Decade, Diend, and W were at the front of the train seeing as there wasn't enough room to sit anywhere. Plus Den-O had to be in front so he could control the Den-liner to get to their destination and Sonic had to be their too so he could use his dimension crossing watch in order to get to his home world.

Momotaros: I can't believe out of everyone you brought along you brought this thieving bastard!

Kaito: And a good meeting you again Momotaros and you too, Ryotaro.

Ryotaro: I don't mind you coming with us, plus you still have my personal coffee mug meant for the dining car after we last met.

Kaito: At least you acknowledge me as an ally.

Tsukasa: Kaito is willing to help us since this quest is partly a treasure hunt and you know how he is when it comes to treasure.

Sonic: I bet you and Rouge would either get along well or have some kind of rivalry on who gets to keep said treasures.

Kaito: I can assure you that I don't plan to keep the emeralds for myself considering how Metal Sonic is teaming up with Shocker to get the gems and expand their conquest outside our worlds. Those gems are important to your world and don't need to be in the hands of such evil an organization.

Sonic: Well okay then, much appreciate it.

Shotaro: Anyway let's get to your world and start our quest.

Philip: Yes, it will be quite thrilling to see new worlds.

Sonic: Alright, let's go!

The Den-liner takes off carrying our rider heroes and hero of mobius back to Sonic's world as the hedgehog uses his dimension watch to teleport them to said world. Soon the time train arrived in Sonic's World and it was parked in front of the freedom fighter base. At the front entrance of the base were some of Sonic's friends; Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sally, and Sonic's Uncle Sir Charles Hedgehog (or Uncle Chuck as Sonic calls him) who were waiting for the blue spiky hero to arrive. Sonic and the riders stepped out of the Den-liner and met face to face with the blue blur's other friends.

Amy: Sonic! *rushes over and hugs him excitedly and relieved* Thank goodness you're okay!

Sonic: Gawh, Amy take it easy! there is no need to be this worked up.

Shotaro: Heh heh, looking at those two together like that makes me think of Akiko and Terui together.

Tsukasa: We meet again, Tails, Knuckles.

Tails: Yes indeed. I see these other people are the rest of the Kamen Riders.

Tsukasa: Yes, mostly the main primary riders.

Knuckles: That's a lot of riders.

Momotaros: There are plenty of more where that came from. Now come on we should get this planning and meeting started.

Sally: Yes he's right, come on everyone the rest are waiting inside. There is enough room for everyone to sit and listen.

Just then Owner, Naomi, and the other taros' stepped out of the time train.

Owner: I'd suggest the five of us join you so we can get incite on what's going to happen.

Sally: The more the merrier. Come on Sonic, I think you would like to tell everyone why you assembled them here and what you want us to do. *Sally along with Tails, Knuckles, and Sir Charles want in the base*

Sonic: Yeah, I'll be right there, Sal! Amy, you can let go now.

Amy: *releases Sonic from her clingy hug* Oh sorry, I'll meet you inside! *goes inside the base*

Eiji: You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend, you're one lucky hedgehog.

Sonic: She's NOT my girlfriend! She likes to think she is my girlfriend but really we're only friends. Besides settling down with a girl is not my thing that's more of Mario's thing.

*Sonic and all the riders plus Owner, Naomi, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros walk toward the entrance of the base*

Shinnosuke: I don't know, either Amy or that Sally person look like very likely candidates to be your love interest. I married my attendant Kiriko who is also a Detective at the Special Investigation Unit. We started as partners but then got closer.

Sonic: That's fine for you but it's not for me.

Sonic and the others enter the meeting room of the freedom fighter base which was bigger than the average size of a club build so there was a lot of room and seating for plenty of people. As they got in Sonic could see his friends of his world (Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and her mother Vanilla, Sticks, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Mighty, Ray, Sonic's Uncle Chuck, Sally, Nicole, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Aaron the Rookie freedom fighter, and even Blaze, Marine, and Silver from their respected worlds), and his allies he had teamed up with before and the new faces he never meet (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario who is tired down, Megaman, Protoman, Rush, X, Zero, Axel, Rayman, Globox, Barbara, Grand Minimus, and the Rabbids both plain ones, the four dressed like the Mario gang, and the one with a headset suck to it's eyes) they were all seated at different seats and all saw Sonic walking in. The Riders and Den-liner crew sat down at empty seats and watched as Sonic got up on the stage to make to speak to everyone. Everyone listened up.

Sonic: Hello everyone, for those of you who do know me, good to see you again, glad you can make it. For those who don't know me my name is Sonic The Hedgehog and I have summoned you all here for a very important world saving mission. The reason this involves all of you is because my enemy Metal Sonic is hunting down all seven chaos emeralds but I sent each one to different dimensions to order to keep him and my main nemesis Dr. Eggman from taking over my world. Luckily me and two of my friends got one of them back with the help of our new ally who happened to be passing through at the time. So I want to thank Tsukasa for bring us a one step to our eventual victory.

Everyone gives around of applause to the young photographer.

Tsukasa: *Shouts out to Sonic from his seat* You're Welcome!

Sonic: Anyway, I'm sure you're all questioning my actions and thinking "This Hedgehog is selfish what he did was reckless, he brought a new threat to our world." and I don't blame you for thinking it and some of you that haven't dealt with my enemy yet I do apologize for dragging you along but what Metal Sonic is doing and currently planning WILL involve your worlds next because not only does Metal Sonic want the chaos emeralds for himself to become unstoppable and rid me and my friends of my world but he also wants to expand his conquest outside of my world and wipe out anyone who either tries stopping him or come in contact with a chaos emerald, especially now that he's teaming up with an evil organization from Tsukasa's world known as Shocker as we speak.

Kaito: It's true, me and some of the heisei riders saw a group of robots who looked like Metal Sonic come down and take some of the Shocker members away right in front of us!

Shotaro: Not to mention some of the kaijin that invaded futo were sucked into a strange portal by this Metal Sonic as well.

Tsukasa: Shock is very dangerous, they will do anything to gain world domination even if it's outside of the kamen rider world.

Knuckles: It sounds like Metal Sonic is currently building his army

Megaman: He can't get away with this we got to do something!

Zero: That maverick scum.

Sonic: Which is why being the hero I'am I don't want anyone getting killed because of my actions and I need all the help I can get even if it's offered by new allies who want to help to stop that robotic tyrant and have all the worlds at peace. So I ask all of you, will you help me in this quest?

Everyone was silent for a few seconds but then the first voice in the crowd spoke up.

Tails: Of course we'll help you, when have we never helped you before? I'm in!

Knuckles: So am I.

Amy: Anything for my Sonic!

Silver: For the sake of a better future I will help you!

Blaze: For your world and mine, yes I will!

The rest of Sonic's friends of his world all agree but what about the other worldly heroes?

Mario: I'm-a in, lets-a go!

Luigi: Oh yeah!

Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong agree to help too.

Megaman: You helped save my world last time and I saved yours too. Now we will do that once more. You have my full support, Sonic!

Rush: Woof Woof!

X: Anything to stop future mavericks, so that my world can be at peace!

Zero, Axel, and Protoman agree to help too.

Tsukasa: I've already told you, I'm willing to help you. All of us Kamen Riders will help!

Kaito: Beating that robot to the seven pieces of treasure should be fun!

Gentaro: Anything for a new friend in need! *pounds his chest and fist bumps the air to show his support*

Momotaros: Ryotaro and I will help you beat that robot at a climax! *Ryotaro nods in agreement*

Urataros: He will be reeled in to defeat!

Kintaros: Even if robots can't cry I will still let my strength make him cry anyway!

Ryutaros: I will beat him with or without his answer!

Shotaro and Philip: It's time we make that robotic tyrant count up his sins!

Haruto: For hope to everyone, it will be showtime when we take him down!

Emu: I'll beat him with no continues!

The rest of the riders all agree to help too.

Rayman: For a new friend/ally me and my friends are in.

Barbara: Yeah, let's do this thing! *Globox and Grand Minimus nod in agreement too*

Rabbids: *screaming in agreement to help Sonic as they jump around and move excitedly* BWAAAAAAAAH!

The Rabbids dressed up like the Mario gang jump on stage posing with Sonic as Rabbid Peach takes a selfie with them, the Rabbids then leave the stage back to Sonic.

Sonic: Thank you all, this won't be easy but we can get through this if we all work together! In a few minutes I'll be back up to tell you all our next step. So in the meantime take this opportunity to socialize and get to know one another.

Everyone gives Sonic around of applause as the blue hedgehog steps off the stage. He approaches his friends who are also joined by Mario, Luigi, Megaman, Rush, Protoman, Tsukasa, Kaito, and Rayman.

Tails: That was a great speech you made Sonic.

Sally: Yes, well said up there.

Bunnie: You were great, Sugar-hog!

Sonic: Thanks guys.

Tsukasa: So, what do you have in mind for the next step in our plan?

Sonic: The next step is that we look up where the next chaos emerald is located and some of us will go to this next location. As for what place it will be we go to, that will be brought up when I get back on stage with Tails and the Knucklehead.

Megaman: Hunting down the chaos emeralds should be interesting.

Kaito: Oh yes, very interesting.

Rayman: *Approaches Sonic* So you're Sonic the Hedgehog?

Sonic: That's me alright, who are you? I know you and your friends came here with Knuckles, Mario, and the others from Mario's world.

Rayman: I'am Rayman, my team and I were after those white creatures that you see before you. I would suggest you watch your back with those rabbids they can cause a lot of trouble.

Mario: Don't-a worry, we'll-a make sure they stay in line. Remember they're on-a terms with me and my-a brother.

Sonic: Yeah we'll all keep them in check.

Rayman: I do appreciate it, I look forward to helping you and your Multi Dimensional Alliance.

Sonic: I like the sound of that name. *Shakes hands with Rayman*

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: *approaches the two tailed fox with is joined by Knuckles* What is it buddy?

Tails: I just got a reading of the location of where the next chaos emerald is.

Knuckles: What is it, what's the place?

Tails: According to the readings I got it's location on a place called the Island of Sodor.

Sonic: Huh, that's a weird name for an island. Since you got the location of the next emerald, you, me and Knux better get on stage so we can tell everyone and then pick who we're taking with us for the search in that world. I bet you there will be strange beings on the island of that world considering how we met the wisps in Eggman's amusement park and then the deadly six on the lost hex.

Tails: Only one way to find out.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles head up for the stage together to make their announcement to their alliance.

*The Death Egg*

Meanwhile Metal Sonic was busy getting together his newly found team in the form of Kamen Rider enemies: Shocker. The members of the evil organization and the Kaijin from the futo attack were all brought inside of the flying space station. The Metal Sonic troops brought back the combat agents, Doras, Shadow Moon, and Black Shogun while the Kaijin were brought in by the portal that sucked them out of futo city. They were all confused as to what was going on and they wanted answers.

Black Shogun: What is the meaning of this capture we were in the middle of destroying the Kamen Riders!? Whoever you are you better come out, face us and explain why we're here or we will kill you too!

Metal Sonic: Oh I wouldn't suggest being hostile to your host who brought you here. *emerges from the shadows and in front of the Shocker group*

Black Shogun: So you're the one who brought us here, A spiky blue robot?

Metal Sonic: Allow me to introduce myself, I'am Metal Sonic but soon you will refer to me as Master Metallix. I'am the robotic doppelganger of my creator's nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Shadow Moon: So what about it, what do you want?

Metal Sonic: Well if I recall, you have a Kamen Rider problem, right?

Lord Baron: What's it to you?

Metal Sonic: All of you and I share a common goal, we want to conquer our worlds and rid them of the do gooders that stop us, right?

Black Shogun: Yeah?

Metal Sonic: Well I want to form an alliance with you all so that way we can get what we want and more.

Black Shogun: And how exactly are we going to conquer our worlds if this Sonic and the riders keep stopping us?

Metal Sonic boots up a computer screen and shows them what's on the screen.

Metal Sonic: I have the solution, these gems you see on this computer screen are called chaos emeralds. They're property of my world and there are only seven in existence.

Phoenix: And what exactly will seven pieces of jewelry do for us?

Metal Sonic: These "pieces of jewelry" grant anyone an unlimited amount of power, especially if one has all seven of them. If one has all seven they will become powerful and unstoppable.

Black Shogun: hhhmmmmm, I like where this is going. So you're saying if we collect those pieces of jewelry we can takeover our worlds and no one can stop us?

Metal Sonic: Precisely, and what if I told you that there are other worlds aside from ours and what if I told you we can conquer those worlds too.

Black Shogun: I say you have our full attention, Metal Sonic!

Metal Sonic: Good, I'm glad you like what I've told you. However I ask for one thing.

Black Shogun: What might that be?

Metal Sonic: I want you to make me your leader of Shocker and the name be changed to "Metal Shocker".

The commander of the shocker combat agents wasn't sure about letting an outsider be leader of the organization that tries time and time again to take over Japan and the rest of the countries in their world. But he knew that they didn't have a true leader anymore, not after the last time Shocker but heads with the riders. Not to mention the offer of wanting to take over many other worlds aside from their own sounded like a brilliant idea and with the seven powerful gem stones in hand who would be able to stop them? Finally the commander of the shocker made up his mind.

Black Shogun: Alright, you have a deal! All hail the new leader of the newly found Metal Shocker: Master Metallix also known as Metal Sonic!

Shock Combat Agents: EEEEEEEEE!

The combat agents all raised their arms to solute their new leader while the Kaijin bow down to him. Metal Sonic was pleased with this.

Metal Sonic: Perfect, now all of you hang tight and wait for my orders. I have something to take care of.

Black Shogun: As you wish, Master.

Metal Sonic walks off into the halls of the death egg. He approaches the storage vault again where we finds three containment pods that haven't been used by Dr. Eggman at all. These were robot copies of a couple of Sonic's friends; Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow.

Metal Sonic: It's a pity that Dr. Robotnik never got around to using these three. No matter, I'll be the one making use of these three since that clueless creator of mine didn't bother to do so.

He also sees a crate with the worlds "Project: Plumber, a collaboration project by Dr. Ivo Robotnik and King Bowser Koopa" written across the top. With it were blue prints for said Project, it was for a robot doppelganger version of Mario that had never been worked on yet.

Metal Sonic: This is perfect, that mustached moron is pretty much giving me his things to make my new found empire. However this thing is obviously going to need to be built by my henchmen.

Metal Sonic returns to Black Shogun and the combat agents who were still in the main control room of the death egg.

Metal Sonic: Are some of the shocker agents good at building things like robots?

Black Shogun: Yes.

Metal Sonic: Good let those who know how to work with robotics come with me, I have a project for them to work.

Black Shogun: Yes Master. *turns to the shocker agents* Hey, those of you who know how to work on robotics follow Master Metallix, that's an order!

Shocker Combat Agents: *Fifteen of them stepped forward and then followed Metal Sonic* EEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

 **Our heroes have finally formed their alliance while Metal Sonic is adding a couple of more members of his new team as he's now dubbed as leader of Shocker which has now become Metal Shocker. The next chaos emerald was also been found in the next new dimension. Will our heroes get to it before Metal Sonic does or the Metallic Tyrant beat them to it? Find out in Chapter 5 of Sonic Multi Dimensional Alliance.**


	6. Assault on the Rails part 1

**It's been quite sometime since I posted something here. I apologize but I have real life shit to deal with sooo. Here is part one of chapter five. I will post part 2 when I complete that. I have to chop them up because was I was type on deviantart my computer kept freezing at random moments. So I said forget that I'm going to divided up. Anyway enjoy the chapter if you choose to.**

* * *

*Inside the Freedom Fighter Base*

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got on stage to make their announcement after getting the whereabouts of the next emerald. Sonic already knew how he wanted to plan this mission out.

Tails: Everyone, may we have your attention!

Everyone was silent and listened the main trio of the mobius.

Tails: We got the readings of the next emerald location.

Sonic: However we're going to be split into three groups when we search around for the emerald in this new dimension. So here's how this is going to work. Tails, Knuckles, and I are going to pick a random selection of each one of you and you will come with us to the Den-liner to head off to this new dimension.

Momotaros: Well what's the name of the place that the gem is in? You never bothered to say that part?

Knuckles: We will bring in up when we get to the Den-liner, okay? Now we're going to pick our team members for this mission. For those of you who don't get picked you will be staying here. Sonic, you pick your members first.

Sonic: Alright, I pick...Mario, Megaman and his dog, Tsukasa, Faiz, Wizard, the barbarian chick, Diddy Kong, the robot with the spiky orange hair, sticks, and-

Amy: Oh oh Sonic let me join you, please? I'll try to not be clingy with you current the mission!

Sonic: Alright, you can come Amy, but you have to focus on the mission.

Amy: I promise.

Sonic: Your turn, Tails.

Tails: Okay, since you picked Mario, Megaman, Tsukasa, and Diddy Kong I'll take Luigi, Donkey Kong, Kaito, Zero, Cream, Blaze, and-

Gentaro: Hey let me join you, I want work with some new friends and get to know them! Because I Gentaro Kisaragi will befriend everyone in their worlds!

Momotaros: Yeah let me and Ryotaro join you too.

Ryutaro: If you and Ryotaro get to go I want to go too.

Urataros: I think would be smart if Ryuta, Kin-Chan, and I went with the both of you in Tails' group.

Momotaros: Oh like hell you three would be coming with us I don't think the double tailed skunk would want you dragging his group down!

Ryotaro: Tails is a fox, Momotaros.

Kintaros: Well it's not like he was thinking of picking you anyway, Momonoji! You shouldn't have interrupted his choosing.

Momotaros: Hey, the kid with the weird hairdo and the pink porpucine did it first!

Tails: Guys, Guys there is no need to argue. If you six want to join me I'm okay with that just keep it together.

Gentaro: Oh boy this is so cool, Emerald hunt KITA!

Kazuma: I still don't know what that means what do you mean by "kita"?

Urataros: You see senpai, he's alright with us coming along.

Momotaros: Whatever.

Ryotaro: Don't worry about them, I'll make sure they get along during the search.

Tails: Thank you. Alright Knuckles you can pick your teammates now.

Knuckles: Finally, now I want make this clear I don't want anyone interrupting me when I'm choosing. Who I pick is who I pick, no outside votes.

Everyone remained quiet for Knuckles as he picked his team members for the mission.

Knuckles: Okay, I'll pick Espio, Mighty, Silver, Yoshi, Protoman, Rayman, the tall robot that looks like Megaman, and I'll take Kamen Riders W, OOO, Ghost, and Ex-aid.

Sonic: Alright it's settled, for those of you we have picked meet us inside the Den-liner. The rest of you are to stay here.

The selected heroes did as they were instructed and exited the room to head outside boarding the Den-liner. Sonic and his two buddies got off stage and approached Sally and Uncle Chuck.

Sonic: Are you guys able to handle everyone here while we're out?

Sally: Sonic, of course we can. What makes you think we can't look after these people.

Sonic: Well just to give you a heads up so rabbit creatures are said to be a real handful. So I'd suggest you be on your guard.

Uncle Chuck: Don't you worry Sonic my boy. We've handled worst.

Globox: Yeah, Grand Minimus and I will help keep a watch on these little white rodents.

Sonic: Well okay then. See you guys soon, eventually.

Sonic runs off to the Den-liner with Tails and Knuckles following behind along with Owner and Naomi since they had to be on the time train as well. When they arrived inside the cafe car their team members were waiting, some were seated at tables other were standing up. As Naomi took her place behind the counter and owner taking his seat at the corner of the car like always Sonic was ready to tell everyone their first dimension/world to search for the emerald.

Owner: So Sonic, where is the Den-liner taking us today?

Sonic: Well Tails had discover that the second Chaos Emerald is located in a new dimension on a place called the Island of Sodor. That is where we are going.

Sticks: I'd think we should be on our guard when we get there.

Sonic: Well no duh Metal Sonic will becoming for the emerald and attack us.

Sticks: Not just him we should also be careful of the people who live on this island.

Sonic: What are you talking about?

Sticks: I heard that the man who runs the island is a real jerk and turns people into steam powered vehicles and works them to death until blood comes gushing out of places you'd never see blood come out of. That place is just as evil as Metal Sonic and worse of all the government and their agents with their evil plots!

Everyone was silent and didn't know what to say at first.

Momotaros: Is that rag wearing raccoon an idiot or something?

Amy: No she's just incredibility insane and believes everything she sees and hears.

Sticks: I'm not crazy I speak the truth dang it!

Amy: Sticks, you've been reading stuff on the internet that isn't really true, we won't know what this place is like until we set foot on it.

X: Yes, now let's get going before that maverick get to the stone of chaos and hurts the innocent people on the island.

Knuckles: it's called a chaos emerald, but where flows your boat I guess.

Ryotaro: Right, come on Momotaros let's get to the front engine.

Momotaros: Okay. *Possesses Ryotaro*

Sticks: AUGH, that red monster turned into a ghost and took over that poor boy!

M-Ryotaro: I'm not a ghost you paranoid raccoon I'm an imagin! *Walks to the cockpit of the time train with Team Sonic following him*

M-Ryotaro pulls out the Den-O Belt, wraps it around his waist, pushes the red button next to the belt's symbol which turns red and plays the loud jingle.

M-Ryotaro: Henshin! *moves the rider pass in front of the belt's symbol*

Den-O Belt: Sword Form!

Holographic rectangles fly out forming the suit with the pieces of red armor landing on the suit and the red peach sliding down in front of the eyes of the helmet splitting into two pieces becoming the visor.

Momotaros: Ore...Sanjou! *gets on the Den-Bird controlling it to take off into a rip to the sands of time* Alright one of you three set up those watches of your and take us to our destination.

Sonic: Right, to the Island of Sodor. *sets the course for Sodor and sends the time train to that said destination*

*Back on the Death Egg*

Metal Sonic arrives back at the control room where Black Shogun and rest of the Shocker members were.

Black Shogun: So if I may ask Master Metallix what project did you need the shock agents for?

Metal Sonic: My creator, Dr. Robotnik had four other doppelgangers of Sonic's friends sitting in the storage vault. I figured having them be part of our group would expand them the number of beings in it. The only thing that has to be done with three of them is to reprogram them to be loyal to me. The other one I found has to be completely built up and then reprogrammed to be loyal to me. After they work on the robot clones I'm going to have them work on a robotizing generator.

Black Shogun: And what would this robotizing generator do for us?

Metal Sonic: We'll utilize it when we want someone to be our robot slave.

Black Shogun: Interesting.

Just then Metal Sonic received a notification from the emerald tracker he took and equipped from Dr. Eggman's egg mobile.

Black Shogun: What was that noise?

Metal Sonic: I just got a notification from my emerald tracker. It looks like our first chaos emerald has been found.

Black Shogun: I see, where is the gem located?

Metal Sonic: A place called the Island of Sodor, I better take my leave now if I want the emerald now.

But before Metal Sonic could leave he was stopped by Shadow Moon who just wanted in with Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles who were fully complete.

Shadow Moon: Master Metallix, two of your robot companions are ready.

Metal Sonic: Perfect timing Shadow Moon, tell the shocker agents that finished these two to work on the robotizing generator. I'll take these two with me to find the chaos emerald.

Black Shogun: Do you require more assistance?

Metal Sonic: For now, no. Just stay put I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't destroy anything in here, I'll let you know if I need back up.

Black Shogun: Good luck, Master!

With that Metal Sonic takes off with Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles to the emerald's location using a combination of chaos control and the ability to summon a dimension wall like Decade and Diend.

*On the Island of Sodor*

The Den-liner arrives on the island and is parked on an abandoned siding with in the woods. Everyone got out of the time train with Owner and Naomi staying behind for obvious reasons.

Sonic: Alright guys here we are. Like I said before we're going split into three groups with Tails, Knuckles, and I leading each group to search for the emerald before chrome dome does.

Tails: But where exactly are each of us going to start? I we can't get any reputation in the woods here. Plus the watches didn't track where specifically where the emerald is.

Tsukasa: Kaito can I can summon dimension walls and each group will go through one and it will take us to a random location on this island.

Sonic: Works for me.

Tsukasa summons two dimension walls; one for him and Sonic's group to go through the other for Knuckles and his group. Kaito does the same but only summons one for him, Tails and their group. Knuckles' group goes first, then Sonic's and Tails' last. However while our heroes were talking up a plan and leaving through the walls somebody from a distance was watching what happened. That somebody was a big green steam engine with a face at the front of his smokebox. This engine was puffing down a section of track next to the woods covering up the abandoned siding the Den-liner was at. As the big green engine came closer before completely passing by the section he tried to get a look at what was behind the trees, but the engine had no luck seeing anything. The Driver and Fireman of the engine could tell something was bugging their engine.

The Driver: What's the matter, Henry? You did you see a ghost or was it Old Bailey the fog man again?

Henry: No driver, it was neither one of them. I thought I saw some people on the other side of the trees there.

Henry's Drive: I'm sure it was nothing. Probably just campers hiking around the woods there. Now come on let's pick up the paste we have to get to Brendam Docks to drop off this train of coal.

Henry: I guess you're right, let's keep going then.

So Henry kept going with his coal train. But he was still trying to figure out what he saw within the woods that covered the old line. When he arrived at the Docks he met up with met with one of his good friends who about to leave but want to know what was eating at Henry.

?: Hello Henry what's wrong, you look very concerned about something.

Henry: Oh hello Edward. It's nothing really, it's just while I was on my way here I could of swore I saw some people on the abandoned line in the woods.

Edward: You mean that siding near the Duke and Duchess' summer home where Thomas found Hiro?

Henry: Yeah that's the one!

Edward: I'm sure it's nothing serious. Probably just campers or hikers in the woods.

Henry: That's what my driver told me, but I can't help but think otherwise.

Edward: Don't worry too much about it Henry, if there was anything suspicious going on I'm sure the Duke and Duchess' would of contacted the police. Anyway I have to get back to Wellsworth station, I'm needed as a backing engine for a double header pulled by James and Emily, hope what Sir Topham Hatt told me it's a heavy one so they won't make up Gordon's alone.

Henry: Okay then, see ya later Edward.

The two engines parted ways and the kind blue engine headed back for the station on his branch line. Meanwhile at the station in Wellsworth, Tails' group arrived through the dimension wall summoned by Kaito.

Tails: Okay let's see where you took us Kaito. *Tails up to the station platform and gets a look at the name of the station* Okay we are at station called Wellsworth.

Momotaros: Great, of all places you had to take us to a stupid train station?

Kaito: My dimension wall I made was suppose to take us anywhere on this island. I know nothing of it locations.

Blaze: It's not a bad place to start searching so there's no reason to be complaining.

Zero: She has a point.

Kaito: Thank you, those who understand.

Zero: But if we're going to search around here I think we should keep it low key. We don't the people around here thinking strangely of us.

Blaze: I don't think keeping a low key is possible seeing how anyone can see how different we look.

Tails: Plus Metal Sonic might make his way here to attack us too. So if anything we should probably ask permission to look around here.

Gentaro: I like this idea, it would be a great opportunity for me to befriend new people here.

Cream: Me too, I agree with Mr. Gentaro.

Momotaros: What is with you and making you friends?

Just then a man in a blue uniform approached the other worldly people.

Wellsworth Station Master: Excuse me, may I help you with something, you all look like you're not from around here?

Tails: Yes we would like to ask you a couple of questions.

Wellsworth Station Master: Ask away.

Tails: Have you seen a gemstone that looks like this? *Shows off a projection of a chaos emerald from his watch*

Wellsworth Station Master: No, I'm sorry I have not.

Zero: Then do you mind if we look around this area for the gemstone? This is an kind of an emergency and time is of the essence.

Wellsworth Station Master: I don't see why not, go ahead and look around, but just don't get in the way of the engines doing work around here.

Tails: Thank you, sir.

With the approval made the group started to search around the area of Wellsworth station. Luigi, Donkey Kong, Den-O and the taros' looked around the station platforms. Kaito, Zero, and Gentaro were looking around the two station buildings, but they soon joined Tails, Blaze, and Cream who started to look around the shunting yard behind one of the station platforms. But as they we're searching they were in for a surprise as Tails made his way toward three sections of track sidings.

?: Excuse me.

Tails: AH! Who said that?

He found out soon enough who it was talking to him as he turned around and saw a green Diesel-electric type engine with a face at the front.

?: Oh goodness terribly sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Let me introduce myself, I'am Boco.

Tails: I'm Tails. "So this island has a talking train? This is weird, there can't more of them are there?"

Just as the two introduced themselves Edward puffed into the shunting yard next to Wellsworth station.

Edward: Hello Boco, I trust everything is under control?

Boco: Yes indeed, we also have visitors.

Edward: Oh do we? *gets a look at Tails who is now joined by Blaze, Cream, Zero, and Gentaro* May I ask what you're doing in the shunting yard?

Blaze: We are searching for a gemstone that could possibly be in this area. Have any of you two seen one.

Boco: I can't say I have.

Edward: Me neither. Who are all of you if I may ask. You don't look like you're from around here?

Boco: Edward, this is...Tails was it? *the fox boy nods at Boco* Yes and Tails, this here is Edward, he works at this station which is part of his branch line.

Edward: Forgive me but why are you called "Tails"?

Tails: I was born with two tails and I learned how to fly with them.

He then demonstrates his namesake which blew Edward and Bocos' minds away. They were impressed.

Edward: Wow, very clever.

Tails: Thanks, as for my friends they are Cream, Blaze, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Zero, Kaito, Gentaro, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, and this both Ryotaro and Momotaro, together they're what's called a Kamen Rider, they're Den-O.

Momotaros: Why were we introduced last?

Cream: Nice to meet mister Edward and Boco.

Edward: Nice to meet all of you.

Gentaro: Are there more engines like you two? Because If so I want to befriend all of you engines on this island!

Urataros: Oh boy, this won't end well.

Edward: Yes there are lots of engine on this railway and as a matter of fact-

As Edward was answering Gentaro, two engines came to a halt at the station leading a double headed branch line local. One was a dark green engine with a big drive wheel on each side and the other was a splendid red with a very vain attitude.

?: Here's James!

?: Ahem...

James: Oh and Emily too.

Tails: I guess we don't need ask who they are now.

Gentaro: Perfect more new friends!

Tails: Gentaro remember why we're here!

Momotaros: For get it kid, you can't reason with stupid people.

Edward: Hello you two!

Emily: Hello Edward, ready to be our backing engine up the hill?

Edward: Of course I'am.

Edward heads to the back of the branch line local to give it a push. James wasn't keen on this and started complaining.

James: I don't see why we need his help getting up the hill we can manage it.

Emily: James we were struggling to get out of Knapford and had to have Rosie give us a push out of the station.

James: Well I could of pushed from the back and gave it all I got!

Boco: *calling out from the siding* I'm sure you would of given your train everything you got, including a hole to mend with a bootlace and newspaper.

This made Edward and Emily laugh while James fumed crossly. Even Tails and a couple of his teammates chuckled a bit at Boco's remark.

Ryutaros: I don't get it why did you bring up bootlaces and newspaper?

Cream: I'm confused too, what do those have to do with?

James: *quickly speaks out embarrassment* Oh it's nothing don't worry about it.

Gentaro: Come on friend, nothing to be embarrassed about.

James: Yes there is!

Tails: It can't be that bad, what do those have to do with you?

James was quite, he didn't want to talk about the time he bummed his coaches so hard that he left a hole in the break pipe to one of them which was then mended with some newspaper and a man's bootlace. However Edward spoke up from the back.

Edward: To put it shortly he accidentally broke a hole to one his coaches break pipes and it had to be fixed so that he could finish his journey.

Tails: Is that all? There's nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone makes mistakes, why is this so bad.

James: I was still learning how to pull passenger trains and I left a bad impression the first two times I tried.

Edward: But you did prove you can be careful after you came back for apart of your trucks that detached from behind.

James: You're right, I did.

Edward: Anyway I've got to help push this train up the hill, I'll probably see you when I get back, Tails.

But before the three engines could depart, the station master came up to the engines.

Wellsworth Station Master: Hold on you three, I just got word that you have wait here until Gordon's express passes through.

James: Oh come on!

Emily: It's alright James, we at least have sometime to talk to our new guests. Thank you for letting us know, Sir.

Wellsworth Station Master: You're welcome, it shouldn't be long. He's past by in the next three to five minutes. *He then leaves for his office*

Emily: *turns her attention to Tails and three of his group members* Who are all of you anyway, I didn't know we had new visitors on the island? I'm Emily by the way and you all know who James is.

Tails: I'm Tails.

Blaze: I'am Blaze the Cat.

Cream: My name is Cream, nice to meet you, Miss Emily, you too Mister James.

Zero: And I'am Zero.

Tails: *pointing to each of heroes who are searching for the emerald* The others you see before you searching around the shunting yard are Luigi, Donkey Kong, Gentaro, Kaito, Ryotaro and Momotaros who are right now Kamen Rider Den-O, and their partners Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros.

Emily: Well it's nice to meet all of you, welcome to the Island of Sodor. Also both you and Cream look so adorable.

Tails: *blushes* Why does everyone say that to me, I'm serious and formidable!

Luigi: *in the back laughing* HA HA HA HA!

Blaze: Oh be real Tails, you kind of are kinda adorable.

Tails: *looks away in embarassment*

Emily: There's nothing to be ashamed about.

James: I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like certain things pointed out to me. But anyway what brings you all here to Sodor?

Zero: We are searching for a gemstone that could be anywhere on this whole island.

Tails: Me and my group started were sent here for start while our other friends in two other groups went to other places to search.

Edward, James, Boco, and Emily: So they're more of you guys?

Blaze: Yes anything to get the search done quicker.

Just then a loud deep tone whistle sounded off from a distance and a light blue streak thundered by awhile shouting a few words.

?: EXPRESS COMING THROUGH!

James: MIND YOUR SPEED, YOU GALLOPING SAUSAGE! *

Tails: Who was that just now?

Edward: That was Gordon, our main express engine and one of the fastest engines on this railway.

Tails: *in his head* "I'd like to see this Gordon character race against Sonic. That blue engine would no doubt lose to him."

Edward: What if we helped you all find your emerald?

Kaito: What can talking trains like you do to help out.

James: We go all over the island so we could look around while doing our jobs.

Emily: And our drivers and firemen can ask anyone at any stopping place on the island if they have seen your emerald.

Blaze: Sounds helpful enough to me, what do you Tails.

Tails: I'm all for it.

The signal at the station turned green and the two engines along with Edward helping temporarily were leaving the station.

Emily: It was nice getting to meet all of you! Good luck finding your gem!

James: Don't you worry we're all helping you too!

Gentaro: Thank you, that's what friends are for!

Tails: See you around!

Tails and his group proceeded with their search around Wellsworth.

Boco: I wonder how your other friends are doing in their search for your gem?

Tails: Me too, I wonder if they're doing any better?

*With Knuckles' group*

After stepping through a dimension wall made by Tsukasa, Knuckles and his group arrived at their random location on Sodor.

Knuckles: Alright, let's see where Tsukasa's dimension wall took us too.

Protoman: It would appear we arrived at some kind of train station.

Eiji: Hey check it out there's a beach past the other side of the platform! If we weren't search for one of the emeralds right now I'd be all for laying on the warm sand listening to the ocean waves.

?: That beach you see before you is called Tidmouth beach and this station you're setting foot in is called Tidmouth Hault.

Knuckles: Who's there?

?: Turn around behind you.

Knuckles and his group turns around to see an engine shed close to the station they were at. Inside the shed they saw a green colored pannier tank engine with a face at the center. This caught everyone off guard.

Silver: Di-did that steam train just talk?

Philip: It did, how interesting a talking train. What is your name?

?: My name is Montague, but you may call me Duck.

Knuckles: Why call you Duck?

Duck: Some of the other engines I've met on the great western railway say I waddle like one, to be honest though I never saw what they meant. However I didn't mind the name so I'm fine with it.

X: Now hold on, you said other engines, Are you saying there are more talking engines like you?

Duck: That is correct, there are many of us talking engines on sodor and I think I hear another one of us coming.

And Duck was right, he heard an engine approaching blowing a low pitch whistling sound that was familiar to him. This engine was a another green color tank engine, this engine however was a 14xx auto tank engine who was pulling a goods train with a toad brake van at the back.

Duck: Good afternoon Oliver and Toad!

Oliver: Good afternoon to you too, Duck!

Toad: Hello Mister Duck, nice weather we're having today!

Duck: Indeed!

After saying hello Oliver and Toad puffed passed Tidmouth Hault and disappeared into the rock shaped tunnel.

Rayman: Oh wow, he was right there are more like him even that last car at the back had a face too.

Espio: Yes, well we need to focus on what's more important right now.

Knuckles: Espio's right we have to look for the emerald now.

Duck: Wait a minute, I never got your names since I told you mine.

Knuckles: I'm Knuckles the Echidna.

Silver: My name is Silver and the green dinosaur here is called Yoshi. *Shows off Yoshi as the dino waves*

Rayman: I'am Rayman.

X: Maverick Hunter X at your service.

Protoman: My name is Blues, but you may call me, Protoman.

Duck: Why do you call yourself Protoman?

Protoman: I was the first robot of my kind created by my creator Dr. Light and I use that name to symbolize what I'am.

X: *in his head* "So he was made by Dr. Light too? I guess that's the case with the other blue robot and his dog too."

Espio: Espio the Chameleon and This is Mighty. *Shows off Mighty* We are both detectives of the Chaotix Detectives Agency.

Shotaro: I too am a detective, the most hard boiled detective If I do say so myself. I'am Shotaro Hidari and this is my partner, Philip.

Duck: Oh so your name is Philip too? What a coincidence we have a diesel boxcab over at knapford station who works as a station pilot named Philip?

Shotaro: Are there any cool engines on this island named Shotaro like me?

Duck: I'm sorry but no there aren't.

Shotaro: Damn.

Eiji: I'm Eiji Hino, nice to meet you Duck! *bows down in respect*

Takeru: Takeru Tenkuji.

Emu: Emu Hojo, medical intern and gaming master.

Duck: Well, nice to meet all of you. If I may ask what is it that you're looking for?

Knuckles: We're looking an emerald shaped gemstone that can be anywhere on this whole island.

Rayman: Our other friends have split into other groups looking for the gem as well.

Duck: I see, well I'm leaving in a little bit it for my next passenger train so perhaps my driver, fireman, and I can look around and ask if anyone has seen your emerald.

Knuckles: You don't have to do that.

Espio: No, I think it's a better idea if Duck helped with the search while doing his job.

Protoman: Agreed, him helping with the search would benefit us greatly.

Duck: I'll even have Oliver, Donald, Douglas, and any of my other friends help too.

Eiji: That would be great!

Knuckles: If that's the case I'm all for it. In the meantime my group and I are going to start searching around this area. I appreciate you wanting to help us.

Duck: Anything for new visitors on Sodor. If anything helping others is what I consider the great western way, good luck with your search.

Knuckles: Thank you.

With that Knuckles and his group split up with half of them searching the beach while the others searched the station. Duck left with his driver and fireman telling them about the search he wants to help contribute to while fetching his coaches and going on there passenger run, the two men agreed to help. While Espio, Silver, Mighty, Protoman, W, and Ex-aid searched around Tidmouth Hault and asking anyone if they saw the emerald, Knuckles was digging in the sands of Tidmouth beach with the help of X, Rayman, OOO, Ghost, and Yoshi. However their search in the sandy beaches wasn't going so well.

X: I'm not finding anything here, what about you guys?

Knuckles: Nothing on my end, I have the ability to sense an emerald when it's near by I'm not feeling any energy around here.

Eiji: I wonder how Sonic, Tails and their groups are doing with their search?

Knuckles: Beats me, knowing Sonic though I'm sure we stopped by a food cart to get a bunch of chili dogs to chow down on. I'm sure Tails has made some progress on his search though. Anyway let's keep looking the sooner we find that chaos emerald the better our chances we have of taking on Metal Sonic.

Speaking of Sonic I'm sorry to say that he didn't find any chili dogs in the area he and his group were sent to via Tsukasa's dimension wall.

Sonic: Man I was hoping to find a chili dog stand in this area I'm starving.

Haruto: Don't start talking about food because you're making me carve a donut right now.

Mario: I-a hope this-a island has a restaurant that-a serves lots-a spaghetti!

Amy: Alright you three put a lid on the food talk or you're going to get me started. Remember they're looking for the chaos emerald.

Sonic: Yeah yeah I know, But where do we start from here? We're in the middle of nowhere.

Tsukasa: Well check that watch of yours, can't you get a location of emerald from where we stand right now?

Sonic: Oh, duh.

Sonic activates the emerald radar from his dimension traveling watch and it was picking up something.

Megaman: Well what does it say?

Sonic: The radar is saying it's up four to five miles up northeast. I think if we follow these railroad tracks here we'll be in the right direction.

Sticks: Or maybe those tracks will lead us to a bio fusion lab run by the evil controller who will turn us into work slaves!

Everyone face palmed to Stick's superstition still not believing her.

Takumi: Can we just get moving already?

Mario: Yes, let's-a go Sonic!

Sonic: Okay let's move it!

As they were setting off to walk along the railway line leading them to the emerald's location they heard a loud whistle sounding off in the distances behind them.

Sonic: Aw man, now we have to wait for the train to pass by.

Amy: I'm sure it won't take too long, just be patience.

Sonic: But waiting is for slow-mos.

Sonic and his group got out of the way to let the steam train go through. But as it got closer it slowed to a stopped beside our heroes. This engine they saw had six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome. But what caught the groups attention was that the blue E2 tank engine had a face at the center of the smoke box. The blue engine greeted our heroes with a warm smile and then spoke up.

The blue tank engine: Hello there, you guys look lost. Are you new here?

Sticks: See I told you this place had people turned into work slave vehicles!

The blue tank engine: (raised an eyebrow in confusion) I'm sorry, what is she talking about?

Amy: Please excuse my paranoid friend's outburst she's very jumpy.

The blue tank engine: Well okay, who are all of you?

Amy: I'm Amy Rose, and the one who made the outburst is Sticks.

Mario: I'm-a Mario.

Megaman: My name's Rock but other times I'm called Megaman, I'm a super fighting robot who fights to save the world and this is my dog, Rush.

Rush: Woof!

Axel: I'am Axel, I'm a Maverick Hunter.

Diddy Kong: I'am Diddy Kong, one of many members of the DK crew.

Barbara: Barbara the barbarian.

Haruto: I'am Haruto Soma, the Magician of Hope.

Takumi: Takumi Inui.

Tsukasa: Tsukasa Kadoya, remember that.

Sonic: And I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! *does his trademark finger wag*

The blue tank engine: Wow, it's nice to meet all of you. I'm Thomas.

Megaman: Oh really, my father's first name is Thomas.

Thomas: Is he number one too, like me?

Megaman: You could say he's the number one best robotics genius where I come from.

Thomas: Cool, anyway welcome to Sodor, do you need help with anything?

Sonic: Actually yes, you're obvious going in the direction of these tracks right?

Thomas: Yes I'am, I'm to the Anopha Quarry, why?

Sonic: *in his head* "That's probably where our next chaos emerald is according to the radar." Do you mind giving us a lift to this Quarry, my friends and I need to find something up there.

Thomas: Sure anything for new friends, you'll have to ride in the empty trucks I got here though.

Tsukasa: Works for me, come on.

Everyone got into one of the empty fright cars, Sonic was about to join them until Thomas shot another question.

Thomas: If I may ask Sonic, what are you and your friends looking for?

Sonic: We're looking for an emerald shaped gemstone just like this one. *pulls out the purple chaos emerald and shows it to Thomas* However unlike the one I have the next one is in a different color.

Thomas looked at the gemstone with amazement.

Thomas: Interesting, well I can help keep a look out while doing my job at the quarry for you guys.

Sonic: I'm cool with that, now let's move.

And with that Thomas set off for the Anopha Quarry while carrying Sonic and his gang in his empty trucks. Minutes later they arrived at the Quarry. Upon getting out of the empty freight car our heroes saw three other engines who were in the middle of shunting trucks full of rocks, one was a little green tank engine about the same size as Thomas, a wooden box shaped steam tram engine, and the last one was a black diesel engine with it's wheels covered up from front, back, and sides just like the tram engine. The Quarry manager came up to Thomas and his new guests, he was surprised to find the beings that came out of Thomas' trucks.

Quarry Manager: Whoa, hold on a second you stowaways what do you think you're doing here? You can't be coming in on private property, you don't even work here.

Thomas' Driver: It's okay sir, they're with us. We saw them before coming here and they're looking for something important here.

Quarry Manager: May I ask what it is you're looking for?

Sonic: *pulls out his chaos emerald* My friends and I are looking for an emerald shaped gemstone like this one but in a different color. My radar said it was up this area so we would like to look around for it.

Quarry Manager: Well okay, but don't bother the other engines or get in their way we are very busy here. Also if you're going to be here at the very least pull these hard hats and vests on just so you're visible to everyone around you. Last thing I need are strangers getting caught in the middle of a dangerous situation here.

Takumi: *under his breath* You don't even know of the danger that's going to come here and attack us all for the emerald if you didn't let us do what we came here for.

Our heroes put the hats and vests on to start their search.

Thomas: Percy, Toby, Mavis, and I will keep a look out for your emerald while the four of us do our jobs. One of us will let you know with we find it.

Sonic: Sounds good enough to me, thanks.

With a strategy set up Sonic and his group started searching around the quarry. From searching under or on the ground they were standing on, inside or under rocks in chunks or piles, or even inside some of the freight cars that were sitting around either waiting to be loaded or unloaded. Thomas and three of his friends were also keeping an eye out for the chaos emerald as they were doing their jobs. As they were doing so the little blue tank engine was wondering why these strange visitors were on Sodor looking for the gemstone. Percy; the little green tank engine who is also Thomas' best friend noticed that his friend was distracted about something.

Percy: Thomas, are you alright?

The green engine asked ask Thomas was shaken out of his train of thought.

Thomas: Yes I'm fine Percy, I'm just curious about something.

Percy: About what?

Thomas: That blue guy Sonic and his friends looking for their gemstone. It must be really important if they're looking for it in such a hurry, I wonder why though?

Percy: Maybe they must have left it here on accident.

Thomas: No that's not possible these guys are new here. Some of them look nothing like the visitors were normally get.

Percy: True, but they look like nice enough people. Plus we agreed to helped them, a promise is a promise after all, no matter what.

Thomas couldn't agree with that, he and the other engines of the railway are known for being nice enough to lend help out to anyone.

Thomas: I guess your right, but I can't help but wonder if they have other friends here too looking for the same thing.

Percy: Do you think the other engines have met them too?

Thomas: It's possible I'm sure about that.

Thomas and Percy proceeded with their jobs while still keeping a look out for the emerald and indeed some of the other engines have met Sonic's other friends and allies. Back on the little western, Duck was doing his passenger run, he stopped at Haultraugh where he met Oliver again.

Duck: Hello Oliver, would you mind doing me a favor?

Oliver: Sure what is it?

Duck explained to Oliver about the visitors he met at Tidmouth Hault and that they were looking for an emerald shaped gemstone. Duck also pointed out that he agreed to help look around for the visitors' emerald and needed the other engines help so that there were more eyes around the island.

Duck: What do you say, you want to help? I've already got Donald and Douglas to help with I last ran into them.

Oliver: Yeah I'd be glad to help, I'm heading up to Arlesburgh anyway so I'll ask Ryan, Daisy, and little engines to help look around too.

Duck: Good thinking.

With that settled Oliver puffed away for Arlesburgh. Meanwhile the Scottish twins arrived at Brendam docks where they first met up with Gordon who made a stop to pick up some passengers. Donald kept moving forward to collect his and his twin's train while Douglas stayed back.

Douglas: Ah Gordon, just one of many engines Donnie and I needed to talk to.

Gordon: This is a first, what is it little Douglas an important engine like me has to leave in a minute or two?

Douglas: This won't take long, we need ya to look around for a wee gemstone the size of an emerald. According to Duck said gemstone belongs to some visitors looking for it, Just keep an eye out for it and if you do find it just let one of us know.

Gordon: That's it? Hmph, very well little Douglas. Now if you'll excuse me the express must keep running.

The express engine puff away in a hurry. Douglas met up with his brother to collect their train of pipes. Donald was talking to Salty and Porter the engines who work at the docks and two of the big cranes; Cranky and Big Mickey.

Salty: Argh, So we're helping looking for a piece of treasure for some visitors?

Donald: Aye, that's right we just need you to keep a look out for it.

Cranky: Well it's not like Big Mickey and I have a choice so whatever.

Big Mickey: What he means to say is we'd be glad to keep an eye out for the gemstone you speak of.

Donald: Thank you.

Porter: You best be going with your train, don't wanna be late.

Donald: Right, let's go Dougie!

The twins left with their train. Meanwhile, James and Emily met up with Rosie at the Knapford shunting yards who was shunting tanker trucks for Hiro and Henry to take.

Rosie: Hello you two, how was your double headed passenger run?

Emily: It was very nice, we even met some new visitors.

James: It would been better if Gordon didn't delay us back at Wellsworth.

Rosie: Oh James, you know delays happen to everyone.

Henry: Plus most of the time the express is important.

James just scoffed at that remark.

Hiro: Who were these "new visitors" you met, my friends?

James: These visitors were nothing like the ones we normally get, at least most of them were.

Emily: Some of them were regular people, but the majority were either animals that behaved like people and at least one person was dressed like some kind of robot. They said they were looking for an emerald shaped gemstone.

Hiro: How interesting, do these visitors need help looking for their gem?

Emily: They do, Jame and I have been looking around keeping an eye out for it.

Henry: Perhaps Hiro and I can help with the search too.

James: Perfect, engines like Henry can look in the dirty places so I don't have to. Anything to avoid getting my red paint all messy.

The four engines looked at the vain red engine with disapproving glares on their faces. They didn't like it when James would demand to not look in certain places or work certain jobs just so he can maintain his physical image.

Hiro: Anyway, Henry and I would be more than happy to help look for these visitor's emerald.

Emily: Great, thanks you two.

Rosie: Alright Henry and Hiro, your trains are ready to go. You best get going.

The two big engine blew their whistles and left the shunting yard with their trains. Leaving James, Emily, and Rosie to themselves.

James: So what now?

Emily: We keep searching while we do our regular jobs of course. What job are you doing next?

James' Driver: We have to go to the china clay pits to help reduce the amount of work needed to be done. Bill and Ben aren't doing too well and they need an extra engine.

James: Aw man, I forgot about that.

Emily: What was that about not wanting to search for the gemstone in dirty places?

Emily and Rosie laughed together much to James' dismay.

James: Oh shut up you two! Driver do we have to do this, Can't Boco go and help the twins he better with them than I'am? Plus all he was doing was sitting in a siding at wellsworth!

James' Driver: Orders are orders, James. Don't try to weasel your way out of this one like the time you pulled that lying trick with switching your goods train with Gordon's express coaches long ago. Plus you're already on thin ice after you crashed into Tidmouth sheds because of your brakes not working so don't give the fat controller anymore reasons to punish you.

James knew his driver was right, plus the clay pits was another place that might have the emerald that our heroes were looking for. With a disapproving groan the splendid red engine set off to the clay pits to not only happen the twins but also look for the emerald too.

To be continued in chapter 5 part 2

* * *

 **To be continued in chapter 5 part 2. I understand if this gets called out as filler but I have to introduce characters and establish them so everyone has an idea who they are. I can assure you there will be action in past 2 of chapter 5. So please be patient.**


	7. Assault on the Rails part 2

**Alright everyone it's finally here, part 2 of Chapter 5. Thank god I can submit it like this here because on deviantart I had to it into 3 parts. Part 3 is the last of chapter if you find me on deviantart. Anyway, sorry for the wait but it's here now. I can't make any promises of chapter 6 coming out faster than this did so I thank you for being patient. I also would of submitted this last night but for some reason wasn't working.**

* * *

Back at the Quarry, Sonic and his group along with Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Mavis were still searching for the chaos emerald on their ends as the four engines were doing their usual jobs while being on the look out. Our heroes such as Amy was using her Piko Piko Hammer to knock down and break rock piles big and small to look for the emerald buried under. Megaman used his robot master powers such as the Super Arm (from Guts man), Crash Bomb (from Crash man), and Drill Bomb (from Drill man) to help his end of search. Haruto was already transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard in the Land Dragon form using his Drago Hell Claws to dig through the rocks and stone. Mario, Tsukasa and the rest were doing everything they could with their ends of the search but there was still no sign of the emerald, not yet at least. Sonic was starting to grow impatient.

Sonic: Ugggh, this is getting ridiculous! We've looked all over this quarry and still no sign of the emerald anywhere. Yet the radar from my watch says it's here in this area! If only Knuckles was here, digging through stuff like this is more of his thing.

Amy: Take it easy Sonic I'm sure it will turn up. You just have to keep looking.

Megaman: Yeah I mean what's the big rush anyway?

Sonic: The big rush is that Metal Sonic could be on his way here searching for the emerald we're looking for right now! We need to get to it before he does.

Haruto: You've taken on this Metal Sonic many times before in the past have you not? Even if he does make his way here when the chaos emerald turns up you can kick his butt like you always have.

Sonic: Yeah but I want it to turn up before Metal does. He's will not hesitate to destroy all of us just to find the emeralds with no issue while we're out of the way.

There conversation didn't go unheard, as Thomas over heard what they said. The little blue tank engine was horrified to know that someone was out to get the new visitors. He met up with Toby and Mavis in a spot with in the quarry where Sonic and his group couldn't hear or see them.

Thomas: Did any of you find the emerald yet?

Mavis: Not yet, neither one of us or any of the quarry workers haven't found the gemstone yet.

Thomas: Well we have to keep going with the search now and hurry!

Toby: Why, what's wrong Thomas you sound worried, is something wrong?

Thomas explained to the two engines what he over heard from Sonic and his team members. The two cow catcher covered engines we're shocked.

Toby: Someone is out to get these new visitors?

Mavis: Over a gemstone, that sounds very obscured. What's so important about this gemstone anyway?

Thomas: Search me, Sonic never said why it was important. But if what I heard is true we have to keep looking as quickly as possible. Where's Percy and what's he doing?

Mavis: Percy is getting empty trucks loaded up with stone at the loading shoot.

Thomas: Thanks, I'm going to tell him what I heard.

He chuffed off to the loading shoot to speak with Percy. When he got there Percy had four more empty trucks to load up. He had five of them done.

Percy: Hello Thomas, how's the search going on your end?

Thomas: That's what I've come to talk to you about. I need you to double your search a little quicker.

Percy: Why?

Thomas: Word has it from Sonic, our new visitor, that someone is out to get him and his friends so we have to-

Before Thomas could finish his statement he saw a green stone drop from the shoot and into one of the trucks Percy was loading. It gave off a glimmering shine as it was sitting at the top of the stone truck.

Percy: Thomas, what's wrong are you going to finish your sentence?

Thomas: No need.

Percy: _***confused***_ Why's that?

Thomas: Because I think I just saw the gemstone get put into one of your trucks.

Back with Sonic and his group, the hedgehog's watch was going off notifying him the chaos emerald was near by. Sonic stopped what he was doing and looked at the watch.

Sonic: Guys the emerald is not far from where we are!

Amy: Seriously, where is it?

Sonic: The radar says it's over there by the two engines, they probably know where it is. _***Points to the loading shoot where Thomas and Percy are***_

Takumi: Well what are we waiting for? Let's get the emerald, get our comrades, and get out of here.

Our heroes dashed for the emerald. However little did they know that they were being watched from the skies.

Metal Sonic: So the emerald has been found, good it's about time. That stupid hedgehog has done all the work for us. However we can't have all of Sonic's friends get in the way of us retrieving the emerald now. A few of them is fine with me but not **all** of them.

Metal Knuckles: So what's the plan?

Metal Sonic: You go and search around the island for the first third of Sonic's friends and distract them. Metal Tails, you do the same with the other third of his friends. I'll handle things here.

Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles: Yes sir, Master Metallix!

The two doppelgangers left with their orders as Metal Sonic waited for the moment to strike. Back on solid ground with our heroes they made it to the small tank engines as a couple of quarry workers took the emerald out of the truck and gave it to Thomas' driver.

Thomas: Wow, you're fast.

Sonic: Yeah I get that a lot I was born to be fast.

Thomas: Did you come here for the gemstone in Percy truck?

Amy: We did, how did you get the emerald?

Percy: Thomas saw it coming down the loading shoot and land into my truck as we were talking. We were going to tell you guys as soon as we found it before you beat us to it.

Thomas' driver: Here you go, it's safe and unharmed. _***hands the emerald over to Sonic***_

Sonic: Alright thanks! I better tell the others to meet up with us.

Sonic then makes contact with Tails to tell him and his group to find Knuckles and his group and meet back with Sonic at his current location. However when Tails answered he was in the middle of a situation.

Sonic: Tails, are you there? What's going on?

Tails: I can't talk right now my group is being attacked by Metal Tails!

Sonic: Metal Tails, but how?

Tails: He's probably here because of Metal Sonic, be on your guard we'll handle things here!

Their transmission ended and then Sonic tries to talk with Knuckles getting the same result.

Sonic: Hey Knux, what's happening on your end? Tails is being attack by his robot doppelganger.

Knuckles: Tails is dealing with his doppelganger too?

Sonic: What do you mean?

Knuckles: Sorry Sonic, but my group and I are dealing with Metal Knuckles right now!

Sonic: If they're both here that means Metal will becoming for my group. Do what you can on your end I'll try to help as soon as I can.

Sonic ends his transmission with the emerald guardian. Thomas spoke up with concern.

Thomas: Is everything alright with your other friends?

Sonic: Not really, they can handle with what's going down on their ends for now but my group and I have to help them before- _***Sees missiles coming down from the sky***_ Shoot, GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Just then a barrage of missiles shot down from the sky. Everyone got out of the missiles line of fire as they hit the ground. Large dust clouds formed around everyone so they couldn't find each other.

Mario: Mama mai we're being-a ambushed!

Megaman: That's some warning shot! This must be Metal Sonic's doing!

Stick: I knew he was coming!

Sonic: Everyone knew Sticks! We have to get out of here with the emerald-

Sonic was interrupted by a big whooshing sound and a hard kick to the back causing him to drop the green emerald and fly forward following up with him tumbling on the ground landing on his stomach. As the dust cloud subsided everyone soon saw who delivered the kick which was indeed Metal Sonic who proceeded to pick up the green emerald from the ground.

Takumi: **_*in his head*_** _"So this is Metal Sonic. He looks similar to those blue robots that took shocker away at that warehouse."_

Thomas: Bust my buffers I was right! Someone was out to get you guys!

Amy: _***rushes over to Sonic helping him up***_ Sonic, are you alright!

Sonic: _***stumbling to get up***_ Yeah, I will be once I get that emerald back from Metal head.

Metal Sonic: After receiving a hard kick to the back from yours truly, I don't think so! I should thank you for doing all the work for me in searching for MY emerald, but it'd be better if I killed you all, making it so you can't stop me and save your friends.

Axl: You wish it was your emerald!

Percy: You leave them alone, you mechanical bully!

Thomas: Yeah we found that emerald for them fair and square so it belongs to them!

Metal Sonic: And what if I don't give the emerald up?

Tsukasa: I think you know what's going to happen considering you remember the beating Kaito and I gave you the last time.

Metal Sonic: That was before I became familiar with you and the other riders. After researching and collecting data from all you motorcycle riding super heroes I'm now more prepared to counter your fighting styles.

Tsukasa: Don't care, even if you know how to counter us we're going to beat you for the chaos emerald anyway, no matter what. _***Puts on the decadriver and pulls out Decade card***_ HENSHIN! _***inserts card***_

Decadriver: KAMEN RIDE! _***Tsukasa locks the belt up***_ DECADE! _***becomes Kamen Rider Decade***_

Takumi: _***puts on the faiz belt, pulls out the Faiz Phone while punching the number five three times then presses enter***_

Faiz Phone: Standing by!

Takumi: _***closes the phone and raises it in the air***_ HENSHIN! _***inserts Faiz Phone in the Faiz belt***_

Faiz Phone: Complete! _***Takumi becomes Kamen Rider Faiz***_

WizarDriver: Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! Shabadoobi Touch Henshin! _***Haruto scans the driver with the flame style ring***_ Flame, Please: Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!

Kamen Rider Wizard joins the two riders now in his Flame style form. The quarry worker and the engines were surprised with what they saw. Metal Sonic only scoffed.

Metal Sonic: So back with the costumes again I see? _***looks at Faiz and Wizard***_ You two must be...

Takumi: Kamen Rider...Faiz!

Haruto: Kamen Rider...Wizard!

Metal Sonic: Interesting, I bet you have just as much fight in you like the destroy of worlds himself!

Barbara: _***Pulls out her axe***_ Hey don't act like they're the only ones you're fighting!

Diddy Kong: Yeah and you will give up that chaos emerald after we kicked your can!

Metal Sonic: Oh I haven't forgotten about the rest of you, the riders are just more interesting. As for the emerald, it's not leaving my side. Same thing can be said about the other emerald Sonic holds after I take that from him! So if you want this emerald back why don't you try to take it from me.

Sonic: Oh don't you worry, we will take it back from you, now bring it on! _***Runs toward Metal Sonic***_

Haruto: Now, it's showtime! _***Wizard and the rest of Sonic's group chase after Metal Sonic***_

The heroes of Sonic's group start chasing after Metal Sonic as he makes out with the green chaos emerald leaving the quarry. Leaving the engines and quarry works behind in shock.

Quarry Worker: I better raise the alarm the whole the whole island is in danger!

The quarry worker makes his way over to the alarm tower to set it off notifying the whole island to get people to safety. As other alarms from across the whole island sounded off Thomas and his four friends were feeling uneasy about the events that have unfolded in front of them.

Percy: Oh no, this is really really bad!

Toby: Yes indeed, but we can't stand here and do nothing we have to get everyone here to safety. I'm sure by now Sir Topham Hatt is going to instruct the other engines to evacuate the populated areas.

Thomas: You three go and help get the quarry workers to safety.

Percy: What? Thomas, what about you?

Thomas: I'm going to follow Sonic and his companions.

Toby: No Thomas, it's too dangerous! You'll wind up getting destroyed by that blue robot and besides we're not fit for any kind of combat.

Thomas: You're right, we're not fit for combat, but that doesn't mean I can't try to help in anyway possible. It's like I said before, "Little engines can do big things."

Percy: But Thomas, that robot we just saw is nothing like anything we've ever seen or been up against before. He's way more dangerous compared to Diesel 10!

Thomas: Either way, I'm going to see what I can do to help, you all get the workers to safety.

Toby: No Thomas, come back! THOMAS!

But Thomas bravely puffed off to find Sonic and his group leaving his three friends behind. Toby, Percy, and Mavis were very worried for their friend.

Mavis: I hope he know's what he's doing.

At Tidmouth Hault, Knuckles and his group were holding their own against Metal Knuckles. The place was been evacuated by Protoman, Mighty, Ex-ad, and W. Everyone else was fighting the Knuckles doppelganger on the beach.

Knuckles: _***swinging punches***_ I never thought you'd be here to attack us. I thought you were lock away in eggman's storage vault.

Metal Knuckles: You can thank Master Metallix and Metal Shocker for activating me. _***punches Knuckles a couple of inches away***_

X: I don't want to fight you, but if you're going to hurt the innocent in the process of what you're master told you to do then **I will** stop you!

Metal Knuckles: Well go ahead, take your best shot!

X charges at Metal Knuckles and attacks using Ground Hunter (weapon of Jet Stingray). The drones attack Metal Knux distracting him long enough for X to use Shotgun Ice (weapon of Chill Penguin) to freeze the robot in place, this however didn't last long. The robot Knuckles broke free but as he did so he was struck in the back by OOO in his Sagohzo Combo.

Metal Knuckles: Clever distraction, but it's not going to stop me! _***Throws a punch at OOO***_

Eiji: _***blocks punch***_ If you won't stop then neither will we! _***punches Metal Knuckles a couple of inches away* *grabs the O Scanner and scans the medals in his driver***_

O scanner: Scanning Charge!

OOO jumps up and lands on ground creating a shock wave to drag Metal Knuckles closer to him. As the doppelganger got closer OOO charges with a head butt and double punch.

Eiji: Seiya!

Metal Knuckles: GAAAH! _***tumbles on the sand***_ I will not be-

Yoshi: _***grabs Metal Knuckles with his tongue and swallows him whole to trap him in an egg***_

Knuckles: I don't think that will hold him for long.

Eiji: Why?

Knuckles: He can brake out easily.

Silver: Not if I hold him down with my Psychokinesis. it won't stop him but it should slow him down.

And so Silver used his psychic powers to hold Metal Knuckles inside the yoshi egg, unfortunately for everyone the robot echidna broke out in a fit of rage and then attacked everyone in Knuckles' group. Metal Knuckles then grabbed his organic counterpart by the throat.

Metal Knuckles: Tell me organic me, do you know the way to the nearest cemetery?

Knuckles: Ack...What do you mean? I don't know this place well enough?

Metal Knuckles: Well then I'll make this your grave for you and your friends!

Just as Metal Knuckles was going to finish off Knuckles first he was saved by Omega.

Omega: Target cited! Objective: Destroy eggman's robot!

Knuckles: Good timing Omega!

X: You know this robot?

Knuckles: Yes he's an ally!

Silver: If he's here that means the rest of G.U.N. is too.

Metal Knuckles: It doesn't matter how many of you there are, Master Metallix ordered me to finish you all off one by one! No one is getting the chaos emerald but him!

Omega: Any robot that belongs to eggman will be eliminated, so just try your luck!

With those words said everyone from Knuckles' group got back together and now with Omega's help they all charged at Metal Knuckles for a second round.

Meanwhile back at Knapford Station, Sir Topham Hatt got a call from the Mayor of Sodor telling him to get everyone evacuated from the area he and whatever passengers and station workers were in right now. Many buses and lorries like Bertie and Bulgy were waiting by the station platform. Gordon arrived with his passenger train just in time. The fat controller was waiting for him.

Gordon: Sir, what's going on? Why are the emergency alarms going off?

Sir Topham Hatt: I got off the phone with the Mayor of Sodor and he has told me we're being under attack. He have to get your passengers and anyone else around here out and off the island as soon as possible until the situation has blown over.

?: Allow us to help you with this situation you're in!

Both the fat controller and the big express engine saw a tall man in a grey uniform with white hair stand before them along with a large group of military soldiers behind him. The soldiers wore helmets with a logo that had the letters G.U.N. written on them.

Sir Topham Hatt: I beg your pardon, but may I ask who you are? Are you with the government of Sodor?

?: No, I'am Commander Towers, leader of the Guardian Units of Nations and these are my men. We along with three of our best agents come from another dimension looking for a group of heroes from our world. But I can see you need help with protecting your people. So we're offering to help you out. What's your name, sir?

Sir Topham Hatt: Sir Bertram Topham Hatt, I'm the controller of the Northwestern Railway. We have passengers here that need to be escorted to the vehicles outside the platform. We also need to evacuate other populated areas on Sodor.

Commander Towers: Very well I'll send some of my soldiers to different areas to help with evacuation.

The Commander turns to his soldiers.

Commander Towers: Men, we need to get these people to the awaiting vehicles outside the station, pronto! I need at least ten of you to stay here to help with evacuation in this area. The rest of you split off into groups of ten and evacuate the other areas of this whole island we can not risk having any casualties around here.

G.U.N. soldiers: Yes sir!

The G.U.N. soldiers proceeded with their given orders. Ten of them stayed with Commander Towers and the Fat Controller to help near by citizens while the rest of the soldiers journeyed all over the island to help other people in need. Soon enough knapford station was clear and the buses and lorries left with the people leaving only Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, Commander Towers, and the few G.U.N. soldiers.

Sir Topham Hatt: Gordon, I want you to find the other engines and either help them with transporting people or get the engines to go to a safe place on the island where they can't be in harms way.

Gordon: Yes, sir.

The blue express engine stormed off as fast as his wheels would let him leaving the twelve human beings behind.

Sir Topham Hatt: Alright Mister Towers, what brings you and your military to...my world exactly?

Commander Towers: My soldiers, three agents, and I along with an other worlder are looking for renowned hero of my world Mobius; Sonic the Hedgehog and his few friends who came here. We were told by their freedom fighter leader that they came here to find one of the seven chaos emeralds in this world.

Sir Topham Hatt: Chaos Emeralds?

Commander Towers: Mystical gemstones capable of granting anyone unlimited power. As we speak they're probably looking for one of the emeralds now or fighting whoever to claim the emerald back.

Sir Topham Hatt: So that would explain the alarms going off.

Commander Towers: I guess so. If I had to guess this must be the doing of Dr. Robotnik and his robotic goons.

Just then a loud bang sounded off from a distance from where they stood.

Commander Towers: What was that?

G.U.N. Soldier #1: Sir, an explosion came from the northeast direction far from this station!

G.U.N. Soldier #2: Judging by that smoke cloud a few miles from us that's where it came from!

Both Controller and Commander got a look. The Fat Controller has shocked to realized where the billowing smoke was coming from.

Sir Topham Hatt: That explosion came from the Ffarquhar Branch Line, what could be happening over there?

The explosion was caused by Metal Sonic fighting off Sonic and his team. They were fighting in the middle of an open field near a station and small town called Elsbridge.

Metal Sonic: You meddlesome freedom fighters, JUST LAY DOWN AND DIE ALREADY!

Sonic: It's going to take more than a few cheap shots to keep us down, chrome dome!

Megaman saw some bystanders from a distance at the Elsbridge station platform.

Megaman: Sonic, there are people over by that station not too far from us! I think we need to get them out of here.

Axel: I'll get those people to safety, rest of you keep up the fight!

Megaman: Rush, go help Axel.

Rush: Bark, Bark!

Barbara: I'll help too, but leave some room on beating up the metal monster for me, I want some cracks at him too.

Metal Sonic: Why wait to fight me when you can do it now!

Metal Sonic charges up an energy shot from his hands to fire at Barbara, Axel, Rush, and the bystanders.

WizarDriver: Bind, Please! _***Wizard portals appear with chains coming out to tire up Metal Sonic's hands***_

Haruto: You hurt those people you deal with me, and of course and the rest of us!

Metal Sonic: Fine, I'll play it your way. You all will die first, then the people over there will die next.

Sonic: Not gonna pal, not on my watch!

Sonic leaps up to metal who is still caught in the binding chains and delivers an axe kick sending the robot back down to solid ground. Amy charges at the robot swinging her hammer at him only for the swings to miss. Metal Sonic casts Amy aside who then is caught by Sonic.

Amy: Thank you, Sonic!

Sonic: Don't thank me yet, we still need to get the chaos emerald from Metal. Hey Megaman, you still have those powers from when you saved my friends?

Megaman: Yes I do, Dr. Light made it so I can use all the weapon data from all the robot masters I fought in the past even the powers from your friends.

Sonic: Good, cause we're gonna need it, like right NOW!

Sonic, Amy, and Megaman got out of Metal Sonic's way just in time as he was charging straight at them. Just then Thomas arrived approaching the set of tracks next to the field where Sonic and the others were. All the blue engine can do is watch as the heroes fought the spiky blue robot. Megaman equipped the Hornet Chaser (Hornet Man's weapon) to send at least six robot hornets after Metal Sonic. Megaman then equips the Thunder Beam (Elec Man's weapon) to fire long range shots at the metallic tyrant which stun him right where he stands.

Metal Sonic: What did you do to me?

Megaman: I used the weapon data from one of my brothers to hit you that's what. Here's a weapon I bet you recognize from when I last fought you.

The super fighting robot now equips himself with the Sharp Knuckles (Weapon based off of Knuckles). He upper cuts Metal Sonic off the ground and then delivers a straight forward punch launching the blue robot twelve feet from Megaman and his comrades. But just as Metal was about to get back on his feet he then goes into hand to hand combat with Mario. The two we evenly matched as they kept throwing punches at each other. Mario then uses his fire flower to become Fire Mario spicing up his combat while also throwing some fire balls into the mix. Metal Sonic copies Mario's technique using it to his advantage. Meanwhile Barbara, Axel, and Rush return to the fight. Rush joins his owner Megaman, While Barbara and Decade plan to attack Metal Sonic next.

Tsukasa: You and I are going to take on Metal, I've got a power that I haven't shared with him yet.

Barbara: Works for me.

Tsukasa pulls out the Blade card and inserts it into the Decadriver.

Decadriver: KAMEN RIDE! _***Tsukasa locks the belt up***_ Blade! _***A blue wall with a beetle pops up as Tsukasa runs through it becoming Kamen Rider Blade***_

The two weapon wielding heroes charge at Metal Sonic who saw the two coming at him. But while he was distracted Sonic hits Metal with a homing attack and Mario does a break dance liking swipe kick to knock the killer robot down. Decade in his Blade form and Barbara bring their weapons down on the robot only for it to be blocked by a sword baring a resemblance to the sword that Sonic used, Caliburn.

Sonic: Did he just?

Metal Sonic: That's right Sonic you and your rider friends are the only ones who can fight with swords.

Metal Sonic slashes at the barbarian and the former destroyer of worlds and then at Mario who dodges it with a back flip. Faiz and Wizard using their weapons in their sword/blade forms approached Metal Sonic as they fight in a two vs one slash fest. The Robot Sonic was fast enough to counter the two riders defeated them after using the clock up power he copied from Decade. Axel and Diddy Kong fire at Metal with their fire arms but with every belt and every peanut shot it didn't stop him and he fires multiple fire balls at the gunslingers.

Sonic: Hey Mario, charge up a big fire ball! If I combined my spin dash with your fire power it could possibly do damage on ol' chrome dome.

Mario: Okie Dokey! _***Charges up a large fire ball***_

Tsukasa: I can distract him for a bit while you two do your combo attack!

Sonic: Works for me! _***Charges up a spin dash***_

Decade in his Blade form takes out the Mach attack ride card to give him the speed he needs to keep up with Metal Sonic.

Decadriver: ATTACK RIDE! _***locks the belt up***_ Mach! _***charges at Metal Sonic once more***_

Both Decade and Metal Sonic were evenly matched as they charged and slashed each other at a paste that Sonic could keep up with. Mario and Sonic were ready to do their combo attack.

Mario: Ready Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah let's go!

Mario throws his fireball with Sonic following behind it in a spin dash. Decade sees the opportunity to get out of the way as both fireball and spin dash hits Metal Sonic. This hit results in the robot getting dazed while dropping the green emerald.

Sonic: Sweet it worked. Now to just get the emerald from-

Metal Sonic: Nrrrgaaaaah! _***Punches Sonic in the gut knocking the wind out of him and kicks him a few feet away from the emerald and back with his comrades***_

Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! _***Seeing what just under folded***_

Mario: Oh no!

Amy: SONIC!

Megaman: Sonic, are you alright?

Sonic: Ugh, man I didn't that coming.

Tsukasa: Don't rest just yet, we still have a fight to finish!

Sonic: I know, I just need a minute to get my breathe.

Metal Sonic: _***as he takes back the chaos emerald he dropped***_ Take all the time you want to catch however breathe you take, fleabag because this is where you and your friends die!

Metal Sonic takes out his sword and charges at the heroes hoping to execute them all with one slash. Amy protected Sonic while the rest prepared to strike at Metal when he comes closer to them. Thomas on the other hand could still only watch in horror, he felt useless.

Thomas: No, STOP!

Just as Metal Sonic got approached his targets he was then interrupted by a familiar voice.

?: CHAOS CONTROL! _***freezes Metal Sonic in place for a second and hit him with a roundhouse kick***_

Metal Sonic: AUUUGH! _***lands on the ground, tumbles, and then stops in his place***_

After seeing who came to their rescue Sonic, Amy, Sticks, and even Mario, Diddy Kong, and Megaman were surprised. As for Thomas he was relived to see that no one was killed in front of him.

Sonic: _***surprised***_ Shadow? What are you doing here?

Shadow: Looking for you and your friends that's what. Don't think this is because I was saving you for the hell of it.

Thomas: _***in his thoughts***_ _"That Shadow character looks a little bit like Sonic but a lot different."_

Sonic: But why?

Shadow: Commander Towers wants to have a word with you and so does the controller of this railway.

Thomas: Sir Topham Hatt.

Sticks: So you're in league with the evil controller of this place, YOU TRAITOR, YOU'LL NEVER TAKE SONIC ALIVE! I'll be darned if you think I'm going to stand by and let that mad man turn Sonic into a steam powered work slave!

Takumi: _***facepalm***_ You're still on about that stupid creepy pasta from the internet? -_-#

Shadow: _***confused and not amused at the same time***_ Noooo that's not why.

Thomas: Sounds like Sir Topham Hatt wants to talk with Sonic about something.

Shadow: Exactly, from what Commander Towers told me it's regarding him and his friends' unexpected arrival and not approaching him first.

Sonic: I was hoping to avoid that. Look Shadow as you can tell I can't at the moment we were in the middle of fighting Metal Sonic here-

Shadow: To get the chaos emerald that came in this world, I know. Sally told us what your plan was. As we also speak Rouge and Omega along with an ally of one of your new comrades are here helping your other friends. But after the fight is done, whatever the out come is you have to come with me and explain yourself to the controller of this railway.

Metal Sonic: Sorry Shadow, but I'm afraid Sonic won't live long enough to do that and neither will the rest of you. You pay for interrupting my execution!

Shadow: Sorry for dropping in unexpectedly but I honestly don't care and no one here is dying today. So don't predict what you think is going to happen just because you think you're so tough you robotic faker!

Metal Sonic: Same to you, Ultimate Lifeform!

Soon Sonic and his group with the help of Shadow were fighting Metal Sonic. Thomas once again watched the action unfold in front of him. The heroes clashed with Metal Sonic, from Sonic with his homing attack and spin dash, Shadow and his chaos powers, Megaman with his robot master weapons, Decade with his rider card powers, Wizard and his magical ring powers and forms, Mario with his combat and power ups, and so on. Try as they might Metal Sonic copied their abilities and used them to his advantage.

Meanwhile back at Wellsworth, Tails and his group were fighting Metal Tails. Luckily Edward and Boco left the area and took whatever civilians were at the station away with them when the robot Tails arrived and attacked. As the fight rages on, Rouge suddenly comes in and hits the double tailed robot with a spinning drill kick.

Rouge: Hey there kiddo, taking charge as leader I see?

Tails: Rouge, glad to see you've come to help, but why are you here?

Rouge: I'm not alone, Shadow and Omega are helping your friends elsewhere, G.U.N. wants to talk with Sonic. Plus a friend of one of your new allies is here too.

Momotaros: What is she talking about?

Shots were then fired at Metal Tails out of the blue. The shots came from a green imagin with a gold eagle like face and guns for fingers. Standing next to him was a man in his twenty's with a stern look on his face.

Momotaros: Deneb?!

Ryotaro: Yuuto!

Deneb: Everyone, thank goodness we found you all! Yuuto here was very worry about Nogami-san!

Yuuto: I was not, don't speak for me, numbskull! As for you Nogami, where the hell have you been?

Momotaros: So much for a friendly welcome.

Ryotaro: What do you mean?

Yuuto: You know what I'm talking about, you left your sister Airi worried sick about you!

Ryotaro: Oh man, I forgot to keep tabs with her.

Tails: Who are these guys?

Kaito: Sakurai Yuuto and his imagin partner, Deneb. He is known is as Kamen Rider Zeronos, an ally of Kamen Rider Den-O and the Den-liner crew.

Yuuto: I can see you've also been teamed up with a thief here!

Kaito: _***smug***_ Hello angry green bull, are you here to take our comrade away?

Yuuto: Yes I'am.

Tails: Hold a second Yuuto, let me just say it's not all Ryotaro's fault.

Yuuto looked over at the two tailed fox.

Tails: My friend Sonic was told by Tsukasa to ask for his help to aid him, me, and our other friends and allies in our quest. Our enemy Metal Sonic has teamed up your enemy Shocker to take over our worlds and collect the chaos emeralds from my world to become unstoppable.

Rouge: Kiddo he already knows about Metal Sonic and Shocker teaming up, thanks to the leader of the freedom fighters giving us the info.

Yuuto: So Decade is part of your little quest too. I guess that explains why nogami failed to be back at the milk dipper and keep contract with his sister.

Tails: If you can help us beat Metal Tails there I can fill you on everything.

Yuuto: Fine, but after all of this is done, I'm taking nogami back to his sister, he can join you all the next day. Deneb get yourself already!

Deneb: Right!

Yuuto: I'll handle this one, but if some of you still want to fight this robot, that's fine I don't care what you do.

Yuuto pulls out the Zeronos Belt wrapping it around his waist and flips a switch on his belt to turn it on as it plays a tune played by Tranquil flutes.

Yuuto: Henshin! _***inserts a black and green card into the belt***_

Zeronos Belt: Altair Form!

The body armor came form out of nowhere just like with Den-O however it was a set of converging train tracks that was almost like a zipper giving the shape. The helmet had two green bull heads coming down on the two track pieces which became the visors.

Yuuto: _***Points his finger and calls out to Metal Tails***_ Let me say this to start: I am fairly strong!

Metal Tails: Let's see if you'll live long enough to keep that claim!

Yuuto: I doubt YOU will.

As Zeronos take his ZeroGasher pieces from the sides of his belt turning it into it's Sabre mode he and Metal Tails begin their fight, the two were evenly matched with every tail swipe from the robot it was counter by a clash from the Sabre. Tails decides to jump in and help using not only his custom arm cannon he made based on Megaman's mega buster but he also uses his newly found hand to hand combat skills he picked up from both Sonic and Knuckles.

Metal Tails: Impressive skills, organic counterpart. But did you expect this?

Flame throwers appeared on Metal Tails' arms and proceeded to blast fire at Tails and his team. But then the flames were taken away. The culprits were Blaze and Luigi who was using his fire flower powers.

Metal Tails: What the?

Blaze: I bet **you** didn't expect us doing this, huh? I control and command flames!

Luigi: Yeah we're-a number one now!

Both Luigi and Blaze shot double fire balls at the robot only for the robot to block them off.

Momotaros: Hey Ryotaro, let's show that thing who's boss.

Ryotaro: Yeah let's go!

But before Den-O could go off to fight, Momotaros was pushed out by Ryutaros turning Den-O into his Gun form much to the red imagin's disappointment.

Den-O Belt: Gun Form! _***as the sword armor turns inside out and a new visor forms on the helmet***_

Momotaros: You snot nosed brat, you stole my thunder, I'm the best part!

Ryutaros: You've been inside Ryotaro long enough it's my turn now!

Den-O Gun form looks toward Metal Tails calling him out.

Ryutaros: Hey you mind if I defeat you? I can't hear your answer!

Metal Tails: You'll be the one who gets defeated.

Ryutaros now with Ryotaro as Den-O approach Metal Tails while firing shots at him. The doppelganger of Tails dodges the shots as he goes in to attack, however the time traveling train rider dodged every swing, every tail swipe, and every kick through his break dancing incorporated in his fighting style. Zero observes the fight between the two. This gives him an idea.

Zero: Hey, big monkey!

Donkey Kong: It's Donkey Kong.

Zero: Whatever, I have a plan. I need you to get that robot's attention I'm going to strike it with a sneak attack.

Donkey Kong: Okay.

Donkey Kong fires at Metal Tails with his coconut gun. Metal Tails is getting overwhelmed with everything he's dealing with. Zero then strikes Metal Tails out of the blue with his Ryuenjin technique sending the double tailed robot up in the air.

Gentaro: I got this one! _***activates the Rocket module***_

Fourze Driver: Rocket on! _***An orange rocket forms on Fourze's right arm***_

Fourze flies up with his rocket arm to Metal Tails' level.

Gentaro: Rider Rocket Punch! _***punches Metal Tails shooting him back down to the others***_

Luigi launches himself like a green missile hitting Metal Tails before he can hit the ground while Rouge delivers a roundhouse kick the robot at the same time doing double damage. Metal Tails flies backwards and collides with an old break van that was sitting in the siding now broken into bits.

Luigi: Did that-a stop him for-a good?

Tails: Don't know, it's best that we make sure. Be on your guard guys!

As they slowly approached the broke remains of the brake van where Metal Tails is berried he shoots out and gets back on his feet looking rather beat up.

Tails: So, you give up yet?

Metal Tails: I'm not done yet, I still have some fight in me left!

Tails: After crashing into a brake van you're physical condition says.

Metal Tails: Shut up, you'll all pay for what you did to me!

Kintaros: If you still wanna fight you'll get one. Ryuta, switch with me!

Ryutaros: Awww, but I wanna still be inside Ryotaro.

Kintaros: Just do it! _***pushes out Ryutaros and possess Den-O becoming Den-O axe form***_

Den-O Belt: Axe form!

The back side of the Den-O armor becomes the front with the gun form armor turning about into the sword form armor now becoming the back piece as an axe shaped visor forms on the helmet.

Kintaros: My strength will make you cry! _***as Den-O Axe form pushes on the side of his chin making his head turn a little to the side making a cracking noise***_

Metal Tails charges at tails' group once more with our heroes charging back for a round two.

Back with Sonic and his group, his team now with the assistant of Shadow are holding up just a little. Everyone was getting exhausted from fighting the mechanical blue tyrant. As for Metal himself despite the few dents he got from the heavily hitting he still wasn't giving up.

Metal Sonic: Tch, I'm almost impressed that you're still standing. But you won't be for long now. Even with Shadow on your side you still can't destroy me!

Shadow: Hmph, Sonic and his ragtag team maybe tired but I'm still up to fight, besides I have a mission to carry out and I won't have you get in the way of it. So if you want to get to Sonic you can fight me for him.

Metal Sonic: Very well Shadow, you can be the first to die since you're so willing to put your life on the line.

Shadow and Metal Sonic charged at each other duking it out with other. The two were evenly match, that is until Metal Sonic gained the upper hand by using the abilities of the heroes he copied data from.

Megaman: I think Shadow could use some help.

Sonic: Got that right, use one of your time stopper powers you got in your weapon data after I get the metal head's attention.

Megaman: Right.

Sonic rushes over and homing attacks his doppelganger.

Metal Sonic: You!

Sonic: Come on Metal, you didn't you want to destroy me first?

Metal Sonic: Why you blue nuisance, I'll you with shadow at the same time-

Before Metal Sonic could finish his sentences Megaman used the Time Stopper (Flash man's weapon) to freeze Metal in his place. This gives Sonic and Shadow to hit him with double homing attacks to rough up the robot a bit, then shadow kicks Metal upward making him airborne until the black hedgehog kicks him onto the line of tracks Thomas was standing on. An idea then flew into Thomas' funnel.

Thomas: Driver, Firemen I want you to let me move forward toward the robot, I'll tell you when to stop me and reverse back!

Thomas' Driver: Thomas this is crazy what you're thinking, that robot could hurt the three of us if he becomes unfrozen. Plus we'd get into trouble for running someone over that is on the rails.

Thomas: We don't have time to think about the rules we have to take action here! If I run the robot over it might break him up a bit.

Not wanting to argue in a situation like they're in right now, the driver and firemen opened the regulator and got Thomas to move toward Metal Sonic who was still frozen from the time stopper laying on the blue tank engine's section of track. Shadow sees the blue engine coming and decides to move, not before hitting Metal Sonic with a chaos spear.

Shadow: Chaos Spear! _***hits Metals Sonic and moves back to Sonic and the others in the field***_

Metal Sonic is freed from the time stopper but it was too late for him to get out of the way of the oncoming E2 class tank engine as he gets berried on the wheels.

Thomas: Now driver, reverse me back a little and then stop me!

His driver did so, Thomas reversed back crushing the blue robot again and then stopped to reveal the mangled Metal Sonic on the tracks in front of him. Sonic, Shadow, and the others were surprised by what they saw.

Takumi: Is he completely done for?

Metal Sonic: Not quite, I've still alive!

Thomas: Oh no!

Sonic: Ah, relaxed, with how mangled up you made him he can't do anything to us now.

Metal Sonic: Unfortunately, You may have escaped the after life but you didn't get the chaos emerald from me. So until we cross paths again, Sonic! _***turns on communications to contact Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles***_ Metal Tails, Metal Knuckles, return to the death egg now, I got what we were looking for. _***uses chaos control to teleport about to the death egg***_

*BACK WITH METAL TAILS*

Metal Tails: Yes sir! _***teleports back to the death egg***_

Yuuto: Hey, where'd it go?

Tails: He must of left to get back to the death egg. Metal Sonic got the chaos emerald from Sonic according to what was just heard from Metal Tails' transmission.

*BACK WITH METAL KNUCKLES*

Metal Knuckles: On my way back, Master Metallix! _***dodges the shots fires from W lunatrigger, Protoman, and Omega then teleports back to the death egg***_

Rayman: Hey what happened, why'd he leave?

Omega: Running way in fear, how weak of eggman's robots!

Knuckles: I don't think he ran away in fear. It sounds like to me Metal Sonic got the chaos emerald that was here in this world and is calling back his minions.

Takeru: Where could they have gone off too?

Emu: If I know my sonic lore I would say they must of went to the death egg, correct?

Knuckles: That's right.

Back on the Death Egg, Metal Sonic along with Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles warped back into the death egg. Black Shogun and the other kaijin were a bit surprised at the unexpected entrance.

Black Shogun: _***kneels to Metal Sonic***_ Master Metallix, you're back! Did you get what you were looking for?

Metal Sonic: Yes...I did. _***Pulls out the green chaos emerald***_

Black Shogun: _***stands up***_ Ah, so this is what a chaos emerald looks like?

Metal Sonic: Yes, I'll give you a bit more details later, right now me and our two new soldiers need to be patched up, NOW.

Black Shogun: Right, combat agents, take our leader and the two robot doppelgangers to the work shop area and get them fixed up, on the double!

Shock Combat Agents: EEEEEEEEE!

The combat agents escorted the metal trio to the work shop room of the death egg. The shocker members looked at their robot sonic leader's condition.

Phoenix: What was up with our leader and the two robots just now? He and the double tailed robot look like they were obliterated by a rider kick.

Shadow Moon: Not with Master Metallix, he looks like he was run over. Could the den-liner have done that to him?

Black Shogun: No there's no way the den-liner did that, nor the zero-liner which belongs to Kamen Rider Zeronos. He must have been hit by a train or something in that Sodor place he got the chaos emerald from. However my question is how did this happen, Our new leader looks capable of avoiding stuff like that?

*BACK ON THE ISLAND OF SODOR*

Sonic and his team were now taking a moment to breathe after dealing with what went down for them. They were grateful for Shadow's help and even Thomas' help.

Sonic: We may have lost the emerald but we're still alive. Thanks for the save, shadow ol' buddy!

Shadow: How many times must I you? Never... call me... BUDDY!

Sonic: _*sigh*_ Right whatever you say...

Shadow: _***gets into contact with** **Rouge***_ Rouge how are you holding up?

Rouge: _***on the other end***_ I'm fine. As for Sonic's one group of friends they're still alive.

Shadow: Good, take them with you to Omega's current location I assume he has Sonic's other friends with him too. I'm taking the blue hedgehog to Commander Towers and the controller of this railway.

Rouge: Roger that, Rouge out! _***ends the transmission***_

Sonic: _***turns to Thomas***_ I should also be thanking you Thomas, for crippling Metal Sonic. That was quite useful thinking you did there. Good thing you got him after he got out of Megaman's power.

Thomas: Ah well it's nothing, but thank you though. Aside from running my branch line and doing other jobs I'm given on the railway being really useful is pretty much my everyday job.

Axel: So what now?

Tsukasa: Well if everyone is gathering back up we might as well meet up with the others and take everyone back the den-liner.

Sonic: You guys go on ahead, I have to go with Shadow.

Amy: Sonic are you sure you want to do this.

Sonic: I have to, I do owe the man in charge of this place explanations. Don't worry I'll be back soon.

Amy: Okay then.

Amy didn't want to leave Sonic behind but she knew that Shadow needed him to go with him. Tsukasa creates a dimensional wall leading them to Knuckles' location with the rest of his group and Omega.

Tsukasa: Come on Amy, we we're meeting back with the others.

Amy: Coming. _***Joins Tsukasa and the rest as they walk through the wall and then it disappears***_

Sonic: Now it's just you and me, Shadow.

Shadow: Yes let's go.

As Sonic was going to give Shadow the purple chaos emerald to use chaos control, Thomas spoke up.

Thomas: Wait, why don't I take you both to Knapford station?

Shadow: I appreciate your offer to take us but chaos control is much quicker.

Sonic: Aw come on Shadow, let's get a lift from the blue engine.

Thomas: I might as well go with you guys, Sir Topham Hatt will probably wonder where I was at since I didn't follow the evacuation alarm.

Shadow: Grrrr, fine well go with you.

The two hedgehogs got into Thomas' cab and they set off for Knapford station to meet with the GUN Commander and the Fat Controller. As they were cruising down the line, Thomas wanted get a couple of answers from Sonic. The little blue engine decided to take the time to ask him before getting dropped off at the big station.

Thomas: Sonic, I would like to know... What's a chaos emerald and why was the green one taking by that robot version of you?

Sonic: Ah yes, I might was well tell you. A chaos emerald is a gemstone that grants anyone who has all seven in hand unlimited power. As for why Metal Sonic took the emerald we found, he did that because not only is he evil and a jerk but he wants all seven emeralds to become so powerful that no one can stop him. That's why my friends and I came to your world looking for it, so that metal doesn't become powerful, the last five emeralds are in other worlds as we speak and we're trying to get them all as soon as possible.

Thomas was speechless about what he had hear. He now understood why the gemstone was important to Sonic and the others.

Thomas: My goodness, that's pretty serious. I do hope you find them all before he does. I bet you will win the emerald back in the next battle you have.

Sonic: Thank you I appreciate it.

Shadow: We getting closer to our destination.

Indeed they were, the three of them were finally approaching the Knapford Station. They arrived on platform one both Sir Topham Hatt and Commander Towers were waiting. Both hedgehogs got out of Thomas' cab and were met with the two men.

Commander Towers: Excellent work, Agent Shadow! Glad to see you and Sonic came out alive.

Shadow: Hmph, all in a days work, just doing my job.

The fat controller spoke with his number one engine. He was glad to see he was still in steam and wasn't damage from the outside threat.

Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas, I want you to go back to tidmouth sheds for the remainder of the day.

Thomas: But sir, will do my jobs once it's clear for everyone around here?

Sir Topham Hatt: After I speak with our new visitor here I will have Stanley do your jobs after I give the okay for everyone to come out again I want to have a talk with you about your actions today.

Thomas: Yes, sir, but before I go I just want to let you know that Sonic is a hero. He fought off that mechanical version of himself to protect us.

Sir Topham Hatt: Thank you Thomas that will do.

Thomas then puffed out of the station and headed off toward the sheds leaving his controller, the commander, and the two hedgehog behind. The fat controller turned his attention to the blue hedgehog standing before him.

Sir Topham Hatt: Now as you mister-

Sonic: Just call me Sonic.

Sir Topham Hatt: Alright then, come into my office, Sonic. Mr. Towers and I would like to have a word with you about your unexpected visit.

Sonic: I understand.

Commander Towers: Agent Shadow, you're welcome to join us if you want to.

Shadow: Very well, I want to know what the hedgehog has say about this, anyway.

The four of them entered the office with Sir Topham Hatt sitting at his desk as the GUN Commander stood next to the controller with Sonic on the other side facing them while Shadow stooding next to the blue blur.

Sir Topham Hatt: Now Sonic, would you mind telling me what brings you here to my railway? I'm aware that you, your friends, and Mr. Towers with his agents come from a dimension different from this one so you don't need to explain that part to me.

Sonic: It's kind of a long story but I'll try to keep it short and to the point.

Sonic explains to the fat controller as well as Shadow and the GUN Commander why he and his friends cames to the island of sodor. He then brings up the chaos emeralds explaining what they do and why one of them came to the island in the first place.

Sir Topham Hatt: So one of these chaos emeralds was sent here to this world by you so that you could prevent enslavement and domination from your nemesis and his robot doppelganger of you?

Sonic: Yes sir, it's true, I'am sorry for getting you caught up in my mess. It wasn't my intention to do so. The reason I came here with a bunch of my friends and allies some of which aren't from my own world was because I needed all the help I can get in finding the emerald and leave as soon as possible without trouble. But I didn't expect Metal Sonic to be here and pull the rug from under me. But it was our intention to stop Metal Sonic and prevent him from taking control of your world and I need all the help I can get to stop him.

The fat controller was silent as he was taking in everything that Sonic had told him. Then the silences was broken when the ultimate lifeform spoke up.

Shadow: I can tell you right now that sending the emeralds out of OUR home world was a big mistake on your part, you stupid impulsive hedgehog!

Sonic: Gee, thanks for reminding me about something the knucklehead won't let me live down, ya edge lord. Anything else you want to give me crap for?

Shadow: Yeah, the fact that you dragged Mario, Megaman, and a few more other worlders into this. Is any of this necessary?

Commander Towers: You and your friends have dealt with Metal Sonic and Dr. Robotnik before in the past, what's so different this time?

Sonic: I'll tell you what's different, Metal Sonic is carrying out this emerald hunt and other world conquering plan without eggman's help because took him out of the picture! Metal's now allied with a terrorist organization from another world who are hell bent on world domination and now that this other worldly organization knows about the chaos emeralds it's more reason to get as much help as possible because they are dangerous. If you don't believe me then talk to my new ally Tsukasa, he and his other rider buddies are more experienced with Shocker!

Sir Topham Hatt: SIlENCE!

Bellowed the fat controller.

Sir Topham Hatt: Sonic, I'am very grateful that you protected my railway from this outside threat that you're dealing with, but I'm not pleased with how you handled your arrival here. You should of just come to me first and I would of been more than happy to lend you some help and my full permission to aid you with your search. It has caused quite the uproar.

Sonic: I understand sir. I can promise you I will make you aware of what's happen on your railway the next time something like this comes up again.

Sir Topham Hatt: Very good, that's what I like to hear. Now since you did said you need all the help you can get with stopping this Metal Sonic I'm offering to lend you some help after I make a call to the Mayor of Sodor.

Sonic: It's okay sir, you don't have to do this.

Sir Topham Hatt: No I insist, you are welcome to stay for the night here on Sodor, however I want you and your friends to meet back here at this station tomorrow at the crack of dawn.

Sonic: Alright if you say so, but why?

Sir Topham Hatt: Wait and see. You are dismissed.

Sonic: Thank you, Sir. But before I go I just want to say that number one blue engine of yours is quite a useful one. He may have said I was a hero but he was of great help too, he stopped Metal Sonic from attempting to do any harm here. So go easy on him when you talk with him.

Sir Topham Hatt: I will think about that, thank you for telling though.

As Sonic, Shadow, and Commander Towers left the office the commander wanted to throw his two cents at the blue hedgehog

Commander Towers: You may have got off easy this time Sonic, but don't think that anyone else from the other worlds will be any friendly with you when you tell them why you come to their worlds.

Sonic: I'm sure they'll understand, at least Sir Topham understood my issue.

Commander Towers: When will you realize that your reckless behavior has consequences? There could of been lives lost because of how you handled things.

Sonic: Yeah COULD of been lost, do you think I don't care about what happens to other people? When my small team and I were near that small town station next to the field where Metal Sonic was, I had some of my comrades get the innocent people to safety. I'm not as careless as you like to see me as. I maybe be a care free spirit but I DO have a conscience. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a team to inform.

With those words said and done Sonic uses his dimensional watch to teleport back to his alliance who were onboard the Den-liner. Leaving the commander and Shadow alone.

Commander Towers: Well our job here is done. I'm going to round up the troops and we're going to head back for mobius.

Shadow: You go on ahead, I'm going to meet up with Sonic and his crew as well as get Rouge and Omega.

Commander Towers: But how will you get back?

Shadow: I'll ask mister Sakurai to give me and my team a lift back to mobius the same way we came here.

Commander Towers: Very well, I trust you'll come back safe.

Both top agent and commander parted ways to do what they planned. Back on the Den-liner, Tails and Knuckles explained everything to Yuuto and Deneb with Rouge and Omega listening in on the conversation. Everyone else was resting and having drinks while reflecting on today's events.

Naomi: Here's your coffee, Yuuto. _***places the mug on the table in front of Yuuto***_

Yuuto: Thank you. _***makes eye contact with the mobians***_ So let me get this straight, You guys all formed together this alliance so that you can find these powerful gemstones that are now scattered in different dimensions before a robot version of your blue hedgehog friend who has teamed up with Shocker who plan to bring inter dimensional conquest with they get all seven?

Knuckles: Yeah you pretty much nailed in on the head.

Tails: We need all the help we can get. Would you be willing to help us out with our quest?

The fairly strong man wasn't sure about this. He knew that Shocker was a problem for all the riders including Zeronos. However he doesn't feel the need getting involved fighting anyone that was someone else's problem.

Yuuto: Look, I'm not sure yet. I may need a little time to think about this.

Sonic: Well you should make a decision as soon as possible because this is kind of your problem too with the other riders.

Yuuto looked over and saw Sonic standing before him. Everyone else was glad to see him return.

Tails: Sonic.

Knuckles: You're back.

Amy: How did everything go with the person in charge of this place.

Sonic: Everything was good, the controller was grateful of us preventing destruction of his railway. But he wasn't happy that we were being secretive about our mission.

Yuuto: I can image.

Sonic: _***looks at Yuuto***_ Who are you?

Ryotaro: Sonic, this is Sakurai Yuuto and his imagin partner Deneb. He is Kamen Rider Zeronos, an ally to me and the Den-liner crew.

Deneb: Pleased to meet you Sonic-san! _***bows in respect***_

Yuuto: So, you're the blue hedgehog that's leading this alliance?

Sonic: That's right, and you must be Den-O's ally as Ryotaro just pointed out.

Yuuto: Yeah, you're friends here told me how this all started and-

Sonic: _***cuts off Yuuto***_ Yeah yeah, don't bother finishing the sentence. You're going to tell me that what I did was wrong and reckless and that I put many worlds in danger, I get it. I don't need a third person giving me crap about my actions.

Yuuto was taken aback by what the hedgehog had just said.

Yuuto: Did I say something wrong?

Tails: Sonic doesn't want to be reminded of his mistakes, he's aware of what he did.

Yuuto: Noted.

While they they all talking Shadow enters the dining car of the den-liner where everyone was.

Shadow: Rouge, Omega we need to take our leave now. Sakurai, we need you to give us lift back to our world.

Yuuto: Right, Deneb get these to three to the zero-liner.

Deneb: Okay. _***Leaves while escorting Rouge and Omega***_

Rouge: See you all around next time.

Sonic: Wait, before you and your team goes Shadow, would you all like to join us in looking for the emeralds with us and stopping Metal Sonic and his new found organization?

Omega: I would be satisfied in destroying which ever of eggman's robots are part of this threat!

Rouge: You can definitely count me in blue big. Looking for treasure is my specialty.

Kaito: I resent that.

Shadow: I guess I have no choice since this does involve us all. I'll join your little team this time Sonic, but it won't be right away. We have somethings to care of with G.U.N.

Sonic: I guess that's better then a no.

With the agreements said and done Shadow and his team left with Deneb to the zero-liner.

Sonic: How about you Yuuto?

Yuuto: I'll give you a final answer tomorrow when I return with Nogami.

Sonic: Wait, you're taking Ryotaro why?

Ryotaro: I have to be back with my sister, to not only help her but to also let her know nothing bad happened to me. Like Yuuto said I'll be back though.

Sonic: Alright that's fine with me. See you two around.

Yuuto: Heh, let's go Nogami.

Both Ryotaro and Yuuto left leaving Sonic and the rest of the alliance behind.

Sonic: Alright everyone, we're going to be resting here tonight.

Tails: Why, what for?

Sonic: The controller wants us to meet with him tomorrow at station called Knapford by the crack of dawn. He didn't say why though, all he said was wait and see.

Tsukasa: Talk about being vague. Are you sure we should do that?

Sonic: He founds like a trusting person, he told me he wants to give us his help so that's good. Here's the plan; We'll spend the right here, I'll head over the station before dawn, you guys bring the den-liner to the station before the morning dawn cracks. I don't what help this man is giving us but we should bring the time train with us just to save whatever help is given to us the trip.

Tsukasa: Works for me.

Everyone else agreed to the plan. Eventually everyone in the den-liner fell asleep to regain there energy. Sonic laid on the top of the den-liner engine with his arms behind his head looking up at the stars.

*Tidmouth Sheds*

As evening time had finally come to the Island of Sodor all of Sir Topham Hatt's main twelve engines were all gathers at the sheds. After a long day of work and dealing with a sudden terrorist attack they all felt wiped out. Thomas had been in the sheds for the remainder of the day due to not complying with the emergency evacuation alarms. He was worried about what the fat controller would say to him. He was about to found out soon enough as both controller and the Mayor of Sodor arrived. The fat controller first spoke to Thomas.

Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas, I'm not with pleased with your actions today. You could of being in a serious accident.

Thomas: I understand sir.

Sir Topham Hatt: But, I was told that you did contribute in stopping the terrorist before it could do more damage to the island. You are a really brave and of course useful engine. So I'll let this slide just this once, but next time you must do as what your expected to do when the alarms go off again.

Thomas: Yes sir, I will comply next time, and thank you sir.

Sir Topham Hatt: That's a good engine. Now that we've got that our of the way the Mayor and I wanted to speak with all twelve of you.

Edward: What for sir?

The Mayor of Sodor: Give the recent events that occurred today and after talking with Bertram here about the surprise visitor's predicament, your controller and I along with the railway board have chosen all twelve of you engines to help Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog in is quest to save not only his world and our world but also the many other worlds that are in danger of the very same terrorist that attacked the northwestern railway.

Thomas: Metal Sonic.

The engines couldn't believe what they just heard. They were being offered to help the surprise visitor that came to the island in fighting the very same robotic being that was terrorizing the railway. Percy heard Thomas say the name of the said terrorist.

Percy: Who?

Thomas: The spiky blue robot from the quarry we saw that took the green chaos emerald from the real Sonic.

Gordon: How do you know the name of the one who attack the island?

Toby: Because he and Percy saw him at the quarry attacking the anthropomorphic blue hedgehog and his friends. I too along with Mavis saw the events unfold.

James: Now that you mention it, Emily I did meet a couple of anthropomorphic beings at Wellsworth as did Edward and Boco.

Emily: Yeah their was an orange two tailed fox along with a rabbit with big ears and a purple cat.

Duck: I as well meet some of these anthropomorphic creatures on the little western. There was a red one with big white boxing gloves that had spikes at the end of them. He was also with a hedgehog that had a funny looking hairdo a purple chameleon, and a black and red armadillo.

The fat controller and the Mayor were surprised by the news he was hearing from his engines.

The Mayor of Sodor: So you each saw our new visitors too, not just Thomas?

Edward: It would appear so sir.

Henry: I never saw them.

Gordon: I was busy pulling the express to notice.

Oliver: Neither did I.

Donald and Douglas: Ai, we didn't see the wee creatures either.

Sir Topham Hatt: Okay, so something of you saw these visitors. Right then, Tomorrow before the crack of dawn I want you all to be at Knapford first thing after you fill up on coal and water.

Some of the engines were unsure about all of this. Engines such as Edward and Toby are too of the oldest engines on the railway.

Toby: But sir, some of us are not fit to deal with dangerous situations like the one we're going up against.

James: Plus I don't my red paint to be ruined in battle.

Sir Topham Hatt: James, your paint is not that big of a deal you can just get repainted easily. Don't you worry Toby, I'll let Sonic know about your limits, same going for the rest of you engines. Since Sonic and his friends are from other worlds I'm sure they will do something to make you all combat ready when you're needed.

Gordon: But sir, what about our jobs? My express.

Percy: Or the mail run.

Thomas: And my branch line.

Sir Topham Hatt: Don't worry I've already decided who will be doing each of your jobs. Thomas, I'll have Stanley do your work in your absents. Edward, Boco will do your work. Henry, I will have Hiro do your work and have Murdoch help if needed. Gordon, I'll have the express be pulled by Spencer since he and the duke and duchess are visiting anyway.

Gordon didn't like the thought of Spencer doing his express runs.

Gordon: Oooh the indignity.

Sir Topham Hatt: James, Bear will be doing you jobs. Percy, I will have Rosie doing your jobs. Toby I will have Mavis doing your jobs, Duck and Oliver, I'll have Paxton and Arthur run the little western, Donald and Douglas, I'll have Conner and Caitlin doing your work. And Emily, I'll have Ashima do your jobs.

Thomas: Ashima, I thought she went back to her railway in India after the great railway show?

Mayor of Sodor: Ashima and his owner are visiting the mainland as we speak. I met with the owner and they said they'd be glad to let Ashima work on the railway until you all return.

Thomas: I do hope to meet her again before she leaves.

Sir Topham Hatt: I'm sure you will Thomas. Now all you get your rest, you must be up early tomorrow.

All the Engines: Yes sir!

After setting their plans up the fat controller and the Mayor left the sheds. Before the engines decided to go to sleep, they all wanted to know what Thomas knew so far. The E2 tank engine told them about the chaos emeralds and why the one that was in quarry was important along with the other five Sonic was longing for them.

Thomas: Sonic told me that if Metal Sonic gets all seven he will be unstoppable that is why they're important to him and his friends.

Toby: So if that blue robot doppelganger finds all seven, he will destroy us all with such power.

Gordon: What even an engine as big as me?

The engines look at gordon with a face that said "you're kidding right?"

Henry: Yes Gordon even you...

Edward: Well anyway, I think we better get our rest now, we've got a big mission and adventure ahead of us.

The engines all finally fell asleep to regain their energy ready for tomorrow.

The next day it was finally time for the twelve engines take their leave with Sonic and his alliance. All the engines were filed into platform one of Knapford in numeric order from Thomas in the front ending with Emily in the back behind Oliver. The Fat Controller was at the platform waiting for Sonic who just arrived in a flashing blue streak.

Sonic: Wooo, am I late?

Sir Topham Hatt: No you are right on time.

Sonic: So who are you volunteering to have help me and my alliance?

Sir Topham Hatt: See for yourself.

The Fat Controller presented Sonic his twelve engines of his railway. This was a surprise to Sonic, he didn't expect this.

Thomas: Hello Sonic, looks like me and my friends will be working together with you.

Sonic: Heh, wow I wasn't expecting this. But why are you letting me borrow some of your engines.

Sir Topham Hatt: When you told me that Thomas crippled that robot version of yourself that you spoke of I decided that putting my main twelve engines up to the task of saving many works would be the next big thing for them. Plus I figured that since you come from another world I thought it would be possible if you knew anyone or any special workshops that could fit my engines for combat as fighter engines.

Sonic: I'm sure my team and I can think of something. Speaking of my team they should be arriving, now!

Suddenly a set of rails formed right in front of Thomas as he saw a big white bullet train swooped down front above Knapford and blew it's horn as the Den-liner was parked in front of the sudrian engines with the last car of the time train facing Thomas.

Thomas: Fizzling fireboxes, what is that?

Owner: _***climbs out with Tails, Knuckles and Tsukasa joining him***_ This is the Den-liner, the train that travels through time.

Sir Topham Hatt: Who are you?

Owner: I'm the owner of Den-liner.

Tsukasa: He's mostly just called Owner.

The four of them saw the engines sitting the platform.

Knuckles: What's going on here?

Sonic: Guys, these engines you see here are the help that Sir Topham Hatt here is volunteering to help us find the chaos emeralds and put an end to Metal Sonic and Metal Shocker.

Tails: Wow that's a lot.

Sir Topham Hatt: It is but I'm sure they will be of use for you to win your battles once they're equipped with the special weaponry they need. But I must warn you some of them have limits they will tell you how they need to be taken care of. Also I want you to hold on to these. *gives copies of the twelve engines' blue prints*

Owner: *takes the blue print copies* I think I may know someone in the sands of time that can help with prepping your engines for warfare similar to the den-liner here.

Sir Topham Hatt: Oh good, I trust you will all take good care of my engines?

Sonic: Of course, Thomas here save the skins of me and my friends yesterday so it's only fair that we keep him and his friends alive as they help us.

Sir Topham Hatt: As long as you do that I have no problems. With that I say good luck to you and your alliance on your quest to save all the worlds that are in danger. _***turns to his engines***_ As for all of you I wish you the best of luck, stay safe, be reliable, really useful, and save our world!

All the engines: You can count on us sir!

Sonic: It's been an honor to meet you and to help us, sir.

Sir Topham Hatt: Quite right.

Both Sonic and the fat controller shook hands before parting ways. The Den-liner coupled up to Thomas and the other engines and once Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Owner, and Tsukasa got back on the time train they headed for the sands of time to get the engines fitted with the weaponry and flight ability as the Den-liner and Zero-liner. When they arrived at the work shop in the sands of time, Owner met the Station Master, a man who looked exactly like owner but had a different outfit on and different job. Owner entrusted the blue print copies to Station Master as he the crew of the work shop got to work with equipping the Sudrian engines for combat and warfare. The Den-liner then left with the alliance on board and headed straight back for the freedom fight base in Sonic's world.

When They got back Sonic updated Sally on how the mission went.

Sally: So the mission was a bust?

Sonic: Unfortunately yes, but one good thing came out of it.

Sally: What's that?

Sonic: We now gained new allies to join us.

Sally: Oh, who would they be?

Tails: Well aside from Shadow, Rouge, and Omega joining us we might get an Kamen Rider joining us.

Sally: Ah yes I remember him he was the man that came with GUN and team dark to me.

Knuckles: Not only that but the man in charge of the world's railway we went to offered twelve of his engines to help us.

This came as a surprise to leader of the freedom fighters when she heard this.

Sally: Did you say twelve engines?

Sonic: Yeah it's a big surprise to all of us I know. I didn't expect Sir Topham Hatt to volunteer his engines to join us. We already have them dropped off at a special workshop in the sands of time, as we speak they're fitted with combat weaponry and the ability to move and fly around while still on rails.

Sally: You mean like the Den-liner?

Sonic: Pretty much, they're expected to be ready in the next day or so. They must work pretty if that's how long it takes to be a couple of fighter trains ready.

Sally: Don't get me know I'm that we got more help but how are we going to keep twelve engines in our disposal when we need one of them.

Tails: Maybe we can make a launch bay that connects to the inside where the engines can stay safe? If we do that it will also give the den-liner a safe spot too.

Sally: But that's going to take a long time to make.

Knuckles: We don't have a lot of time to spare. He have to get to next chaos emerald ASAP before Metal does.

Sonic: He's right, for the next emerald Me, Tails, and Knuckles will go in a smaller group this time.

Tsukasa: Count me in too.

Tails: Okay that makes four of us. I'd suggest we get at least few more to join us. I'll pick up our next emerald location.

Sonic: Cool, Knux get the Mario brothers, Tsukasa you get the taros, Shotaro, and Philip. I'll get Rock.

The two Mobians and the Magenta wearing photographer went to gather the allies they picked for the next hunt. By the time they returned Tails got the next emerald location.

Knuckles: Alright we got the people we need for the next search, so what's our next stop?

Tails: The next emerald is located in an alternate dimension of the united states in a small town within the state of Michigan called Royal Woods.

Sonic: Alright then, we better get over there now!

Sally: Careful all of you, and come back with the next emerald.

Sonic: Trust me Sal, we will.

Momotaros: Shouldn't we take the den-liner with us?

Tails: Not this time, since we're a smaller group this time we'll only use the watches to get over there.

The mobians set up the watches for their next destination and teleported with Megaman, the Mario brothers, the taros, Tsukasa, and the double boiled detective with his keyword looking partner.

Back on the Death Egg, Metal Sonic was still going through repairs just as Metal Knuckles came in to check the status of his leader and also bring him some news.

Metal Knuckles: How are you hold up Master?

Metal Sonic: Once the combat agents make the finishing touches I'll be fine. What else have to you come to tell me?

Metal Knuckles: We have the location of the next chaos emerald.

Metal Sonic: Perfect it where is it?

Metal Knuckles: In a places called Royal Woods.

Metal Sonic: I'll be ready in five minutes or less.

Metal Knuckles left the workshop room leaving Metal and the combat agents to finish what they were doing.

* * *

 **Alright that was one hell of a chapter to work on. Sonic and his alliance may have lost a chaos emerald but they gained new allies to aid them while still keeping the one Tsukasa first gave them in the third chapter. Now our heroes are heading for Royal Woods, who knows what will bring Sonic and the others. Find out in Chapter 6. (Which I do hope I don't cut up into halves)**


	8. In the Chaos House

**Wow I don't know why it took me so long to post this chapter here when I've had it done since may 23rd. But anyway here it is and what a time I post this chapter here on my birthday, huh. This is the chapter that introduces the characters of The Loud House.**

* * *

After dealing with a beating from the hands of Sonic and his allied comrades while also getting crippled by a talking blue E2 class tank engine Metal Sonic along with Metal Tails and Metal Knuckles returned to the death with the chaos emerald that was on the Island of Sodor. Upon returning the three robots needed to be repaired. Metal Knuckles wasn't too bad but Metal Sonic and Metal Tails were a different story. The leader of Metal Shocker was now back in action and wanted to get to the next emerald as quickly as possible. The robot Sonic approached Metal Knuckles and Black Shogun who were standing in front of the big screen monitor in the main control room of the space station.

Metal Sonic: Alright Metal Knuckles, you said you found the next chaos emerald, where is it?

Metal Knuckles: **_*pulls the location information up*_** It's in a place called Royal Woods, Michigan. From the looks of the satellite photos it looks like a small suburban town.

Metal Sonic: Perfect, I shall take my leave now and get the emerald myself solo.

Black Shogun: But sir, are you sure you want to go now? You just got back from being repaired.

Metal Sonic: Quit worrying, I'll be in and out in no time. Besides this town is populated by humans who can't possibly stand a chance against me so the people there will feel my wrath and know who their new leader will be.

Metal Knuckles: What about Sonic and his team?

Metal Sonic: What about them?

Black Shogun: They arrived in that dimension before you came out here.

Metal Sonic wasn't too pleased to hear this news. He was hoping to get the emerald with no issue this time.

Metal Sonic: Dammit, that freaking blue thorn on my side is ahead of me. One of you get the exact location of the emerald in that dimension now! I want to nip this search in the bud before Sonic even has a clue.

It wasn't long until Black Shogun pin pointed the exact location for the emerald's whereabouts.

Black Shogun: The emerald is on the move as we speak. It's heading for a neighborhood street called Franklin Avenue. Are you going to chase it right now?

Metal Sonic: No...let the emerald get to where it's going to be. Once it's in one spot I'll go for it then. It WILL be mine soon enough.

*In Royal Woods*

Sonic and his team arrived in Royal Woods. They were in the middle of the parking lot to the Royal Woods mall.

Sonic: Alright we made it. Now we have to find out where the emerald is specifically.

As Sonic is trying to bring up the emerald's current location everyone else was taking in the scenery.

Philip: So, this is what america is like, how fascinating.

Megaman: It's so nice and peaceful around here. If only it was like this in my world but without Dr. Wily causing trouble.

Mario: So-a Sonic, where do we-a start?

Sonic: Nowhere yet.

Knuckles: Why?

Sonic: Because the emerald is on the move going to a specific place.

Momotaros: Well what are we waiting for why don't we chase after it now!

Urataros: Hold it Senpai, we can't just go running for the gem, that will get the attention of everyone here.

Tails: Any idea where it's going?

Sonic: _***looks back at his watch***_ It's going to a neighborhood street called Franklin Avenue. It just stopped in the middle of the street over there.

Knuckles: I can sense the emerald's energy so finding it should be no problem, follow me.

Everyone followed the emerald guardian as he lead the team to Franklin Avenue to get the chaos emerald. In the neighborhood of Franklin Avenue there was a big white house and in that house lived a family of thirteen people. This family is known as the Loud family and they consisted of two parents, ten girls, and one boy, but today there was only nine out of the thirteen family members in the house. In the living room of the loud house, The only boy of the family was sitting on the couch playing video games, the boy's name is Lincoln. While the eldest sister of the family was texting her boyfriend, her name is Lori. As the two were doing what they were doing their was a knock at the door, but just as the eldest sister got up to answer it she heard two of her younger sisters arguing.

Lori: **_*in annoyance*_** Uhh, what could the twins be literally arguing about this time?

Lincoln: You want me to go break them up?

Lori: No I'm already up so I'll deal with them, could you get the door?

Lincoln: _***pauses his game***_ Sure.

Lori heads up stairs to stop the twin sisters from arguing as Lincoln answered the door. When he opened it he saw the mailman hold a small package in his hand.

Mailman: Package addressed to Miss Lori Loud, is she home today?

Lincoln: She is but she's busy at the moment. I'm her brother so I'll take it for her.

Mailman: Alright then, have a good day kid.

The mailman left as Lincoln shut the front door. He places the package on the coffee table and saw that the packages was mailed by Lori's boyfriend who is currently living in Chicago, Illinois. The white haired boy called up to his eldest sister.

Lincoln: Hey Lori, you got package from Bobby it's on the coffee table for you!

Lori: Thank you Linc, I'll be down in a second.

Lincoln went back to placing his game. Soon Lori came back down to see her package as she saw down next to her brother.

Lincoln: So what were Lola and Lana fighting about?

Lori: Oh the usual, nothing to really worry about. Enough about them those I want to see what boo boo bear sent me!

When she opened the box she pull out a cyan colored emerald shaped gemstone. Lori's eyes widened with surprise with her mouth wide open, Lincoln did the same. They both marveled over the gemstone as Lori held it up in her hands. Little do they know that this was no regular gemstone, this was one of the chaos emeralds that came to their world.

Lori: Oh...my...GOSH!

Lincoln: What kind of gem is that?

Lori: I don't know. But whatever this is it's the most beautiful thing Bobby has ever sent me. I have to call him on video chat right now!

Lori immediately gets her laptop and starts up her web video chat with her Boyfriend. When the seventeen year old Mexican American answered he had his little sister with him. Ronnie Anne is friends with Lincoln but in the eyes of Lori and possibly Bobby they see them as more then just friends. As Lori saw Ronnie Anne with Bobby she brought Lincoln over to join them.

Lori: _***excited and swooning at the cite of her boyfriend***_ Now that we're all here, hello Bobby boo boo bear.~

Bobby: Hey Babe, hey little loud!

Lincoln: Sup brother, and hi Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Sup, Lame-O.

Bobby: So what bring you guys to call us up?

Lori: I got your package that you sent me and I love it.

Bobby: That's great babe, I knew you'd love it. The light blue matches your shirt.

Lori: Oh boo boo bear.~

Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne gagged at the cite of the love struck couple luckily the two teens in love didn't notice their siblings. Ronnie Anne then changed the subject with Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: So Lincoln did you look inside the package too?

Lincoln: No why, I thought that gem was the only thing in their?

Ronnie Anne: I also gave you a little something too.

Lincoln then checked inside the box to find a custom made physical copy of Sonic Mania for the nintendo switch.

Lincoln: You got me Sonic Mania for switch, thanks! But how did you get a physical copy of the game, I thought this was a digital download only?

Ronnie Anne: Let's just say I know a friend who buddies with someone at sega that managed to make a physical copy in secret. Plus word has it they're working on making official physical releases in the summer with some new downloadable content to it. So you're the first person to have one.

Lincoln: Cool, again thank you.

Ronnie Anne: Don't mention it, Lame-O. You got me that sweat shirt the last time you visited me so I thought of giving you something in return.

Lori: Speaking of getting stuff, How did you get this gemstone Bobby? This looks way too experience for you to afford.

Bobby: Funny you ask, yesterday I was on break at the bodega sweeping the front entrance to the shop until suddenly that gemstone came falling from the sky and landed in front of me. So after I got a look at it I took the opportunity to put it in a box so it was out of no one else' reach, especially Sergio because birds like shiny things. Later after work I got the chance to completely seal it up and mail it to you.

Lori: So you just happen to have found it when working?

Bobby: Yeah pretty much.

Lori: Well I love it anyway it's literally a beautiful gem.

Bobby: Not as beautiful as you, babe.

Lori: Oh ho boo boo bear.~

Bobby: Anyway Nie Nie and I have to go, dinner is almost ready. I'll talk to you later, Babe.

Lori: You too, boo boo bear.

Ronnie Anne: Smell ya later, Lincoln.

Lincoln: You too, Ronnie Anne.

Both Santiago and loud siblings ended their web chat but the two louds were then approached by their sisters who over hear the web chat.

Lola: Tell us everything!

Leni: Like how did your web chat go with Bobby and Ronnie Anne you two?

Luna: What did the bobsleigh send you?

Luan: I heard Lincoln got something from Ronnie Anne too. _***Turns to Lincoln***_ Did she send you a pie to get hit with?

Lincoln and Lori were getting overwhelmed by the questions and they needed to bring order. Lori then shouted out loud like a drill Sargent to get their siblings to stop.

Lori: ENOUGH! To answer your questions, Our web chat with Bobby and Ronnie Anne was just fine it was only a quick one because to answer your other question yes bobby did send me something and it that same package Ronnie Anne also gave Lincoln something.

Lana: Come on show us what you guys got.

Lincoln: Calm down Lana, we will.

Luan: Yeah have some patience, you don't want to be "sent packing" with an attitude like that, ha ha ha ha ha! Get it?

Lana and the other siblings rolled their eyes at the comedy girl's pun. Lincoln first showed his sisters the game that Ronnie Anne sent him.

Lynn Jr.: I thought you said that game was a digital download only?

Lincoln: It is and only the only thing physical for this game officially is a collector's edition that comes with a display statue and a cast shaped like a genesis cartridge that holds a gold ring in it. However this copy I have was made secret from someone who works at sega that knows somebody that is friends with Ronnie Anne.

Luna: Wow, Ronnie Anne must have quite a bit of dedication and care for you if she was able to go that far to give you something lil bro. _***ruffles Lincoln's hair***_

Lincoln: I know what you're probably thinking, but I'm telling you she's not my girlfriend.

Lucy: _***appears behind Lincoln and Luna scarring them both***_ Come on Lincoln, you say that now but you two will eventually become a couple like Lori and Bobby.

Lincoln: Even if we do officially hook up our relationship and how we handle it will be different from Lori and Bobbys'. Anyway enough about me and Ronnie Anne, don't you want to know what Lori got from Bobby?

All eight sisters: HECK YES WE DO!

Lincoln: That's what I thought. Lori show them the gem.

Lori holds up the light blue chaos emerald show it to all of her sisters. They all looked with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open. They never saw a gemstone like this one it looked rare and valuable.

Lola: Holy shamoley!

Lynn Jr.: Whoa, that's quite the rock you got there!

Luna: Dude, how did the bobsleigh manage to afford this?

Lori: That's the interesting thing, Bobby didn't purchase this, he found it yesterday when he went outside after it fell from the sky as he told me.

Lisa: That seems illogical, how and why did an emerald shaped gemstone fall from the sky?

Lynn Jr.: Duh, the gem probably fell out of a plane.

Lincoln: We can't be sure if that is the case. Then again no one really knows where it really came from.

*Back on the Death Egg in Sonic's World*

Black Shogun: Master Metallix, the chaos emerald has been sitting in that location for ten minutes are you still going to persue it?

Metal Sonic: Of course I'am! What kind of question is that? I was giving it some time to make sure it would stay in one spot!

Black Shogun: Oh right, forgive me for questioning your intentions master. Would do you require any back up?

Metal Sonic: At this moment, no. I'll let whoever is in contact first know whether or I need the back up. But for now I'm going solo.

With a plan set up, Metal Sonic teleports to Royal Woods to take the chaos emerald that was now in the loud house. The robot Sonic doppelganger arrives in the small suburban town with in the skies and uses his emerald tracker to pin point the chaos emerald's location.

Metal Sonic: This is all too easy, time to collect what is rightfully mine and show these fools who their new ruler is.

Metal Sonic then flies toward Franklin Avenue a quickly as possible. However he didn't go unnoticed, back on solid background Sonic and his group we making their way toward Franklin Avenue as well but as they were getting there they all noticed a blue streak falling from the sky toward the loud house.

Ryutaros: Hey what's that up there, is that a meteor?

Sonic: _***Looks closely then recognizes the streak***_ Oh shoot, it's Metal!

Shotaro: What, that thing is here already?

Luigi: How'd he-a get here so-a fast and how does he-a know where the emerald is?

Tails: He used chaos control to get here and he's using an emerald tracker to find the emeralds.

Knuckles: Well we can't let him get the next chaos emerald, come on we have to hurry!

Sonic and his group ran toward where Metal Sonic was going hoping to beat him to the emerald.

Meanwhile back at the loud house the siblings were still talking about the gemstone.

Lynn Jr.: This thing looks like a good luck charm, I bet I could use this to win my next games.

Lola: You wish sporty, I want to use this to help win my pagents!

Lori: You two are NOT going to use MY gemstone for your personal gain, that's goes for the rest of you as well.

Lincoln: You don't have to tell me twice.

Lisa: Eldest sibling unit, I understand that it's your possession but I would like to research this gemstone to know where it truly comes from.

Lori: Forget it Lisa it's not going anywhere except my room.

Leni: Don't you mean our room?

Lori: Whatever you get my point.

As Lori was about to take the chaos emerald to her (and Leni's) room everyone heard a loud crash come from the front yard of their house. The vibration felt similar to an earthquake.

Lana: What was that?

Luan: I guess that's one way to start the evening off, kicking it off with a bang! Ha ha ha ha ha, get it?

Luna: Really, dude?

Lori: All of you, stay in the house! I'm going to check what that was just now.

As the eldest sister opened the front door she looked straight at a spiky blue robot that landed on their front lawn. The other siblings were looking out the window to see what it was. The robot stood up straight and saw the chaos emerald in Lori's hand.

Lori: Lisa is this another of your robot experiments you've made?

Lisa: I have no idea what you're talking about, I've never seen nor made this robot before.

Lincoln: _***in his head***_ _"He looks like that Metal Sonic robot from the Sonic games I've played. But he looks very different. No it can't actually be him that's impossible"_

Metal Sonic: _***approaches Lori***_ Give me the chaos emerald in your hand right now.

Lori: A what? I literally have no idea what you're talking about.

Lincoln: _***in his head***_ _"Chaos emerald? Is that was it is, no wonder it looked familiar to give but how is it real?"_

Metal Sonic: Don't play stupid with me you maggot. I'm talking about the gemstone you're hold on to!

Lori: I don't know who you are, what you are, where you came from, and why you want my aqua colored gem but you're not having it! I just got this from my boyfriend today I'm not let it-

Metal Sonic grabs Lori by the throat with one hand making the siblings watch in fear. They all arrived at the front door and saw the blue robot choking their sister.

Metal Sonic: I will ask one more time, If you value your worthless and pathetic life you will GIVE ME the chaos emerald or I will slaughter you in front of the other brats and take the emerald anyway. Then they can join you as well.

Lincoln: Lori please give him the emerald, you're life and ours are at risk at this moment!

Lori: I will not *cough* give up *cough* the thing bobby *cough* got for me. *cough*

Metal Sonic: Fine, just know that you made me do this!

Metal Sonic attempts to stab Lori in the organs with his other hand as his fingers came sharp enough to cut through skin.

All Loud Siblings: NO STOP!

As Metal was about to go in for the kill he was interrupted by blast to the back. He turns his head to he who it was, it was Sonic the Hedgehog and his group who made it just in time to prevent a life from being taken. Megaman being the one who shot metal. Lincoln could believe his eyes. He also saw Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mario and Luigi a bunch a video game characters along with three men and four monster like creatures alive and in the flesh.

Lincoln: _***in his head***_ _"I can't believe it they are real!"_

Metal Sonic: YOU!

Sonic: Leave those kids alone Chrome Dome! You're beef is with us!

Metal Sonic: You and your bothersome friends are too late Sonic! I got to the emerald first and now I will take it out of the hands of these brats!

The young loud twins and the rest of the siblings were getting scared and impatient.

Lola: One of you guys do something already!

Lana: Please he's hurting our sister, you got to save her!

Metal Sonic: SILENCES, YOU MAGGOTS!

Knuckles: That's it! It's time we take action! **_*Charges toward Metal Sonic on the front porch*_**

Sonic: Knuckles, WAIT!

Metal Sonic: _***chuckles***_ You stupid animal...

As the red echidna was about to attack the spiky blue robot, Metal Sonic tosses the eldest loud sister at the guardian of the master emerald which sends the two tumbling onto the grass. The two stagger to their feet as Metal approaches the both of them. His hand disappears making his arm into a buster gun like Megaman's and charges up a shot aiming at Knuckles and Lori.

Metal Sonic: If you're so eager to throw your own life away you should of asked and I would of ended you first before the captors of the chaos emerald that came to this world!

Everyone from Sonic's group and the nine loud siblings inside the house watched everything unfold. But one couldn't stand to watch a couple of people or even more die. Lincoln grabbed Lynn's Metallic baseball bat and charged outside toward Metal Sonic in an attempt to protect his older sister and Sonic's friend.

Lynn Jr.: Lincoln get back inside!

Lincoln: _***charges while raising the bat up***_ YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!

Lincoln smacks the bat as hard as he could to the side of Metal Sonic's head but no dent was made. As the white hair boy attempts another swing the mechanical blue tyrant yanks the bat out of the eleven year old's hands and then pummels the daylights out of him.

Metal Sonic: Treat my power!

The robot overload roundhouse kicks the boy in the head, punches him in the gut three times, and then finishes with an agito styled rider kick sending Lincoln on a crash course with one of the brick pillars connected to the porch, this causes Lincoln to get knocked out to the horror of his sisters and even bring Sonic and the others to shock.

Lori: LINCOLN! _***Rushes over to hold her unconscious brother in an embrace***_ Come on linc, wake up, please stay with me!

Sonic: _***clenches his hand into a fist in rage***_ Now you're gonna pay for what you did!

Sonic charges at Metal Sonic delivering a spin dash who back hands Sonic knocking him to the ground. Sonic felt Metal's foot on top of his head and the pressure was getting to the blue hedgehog. But as his skull was possibly going to crack Kintaros jumps in and pushes the spiky blue robot off of Sonic.

Kintaros: Dosukoi! _***pushes Metal Sonic off and then helps up Sonic***_ Coming on, no time to be laying around. We have to protect those kids and get that emerald!

Sonic: You don't have to tell me twice. Their lives are at stake.

Tsukasa: HENSHIN! _***inserts card into decadriver***_ Decadriver: KAMEN RIDE! _***Locks up the belt***_ DECADE! _***Tsukasa becoms Kamen Rider Decade***_

Philip: _***Pulls out the Cyclone Gaia Memory and press the button***_ Gaia Memory: Cyclone!

Shotaro: _***Pulls out the Joker Gaia Memory and press the button***_ Gaia Memory: Joker!

Shotaro and Philip: HENSHIN! _***Philip inserts his memory which then teleports to Shotaro's double drive leading Philip to pass out, then Shotaro inserting his memory and activating the driver***_

Gaia Memories: Cyclone, Joker! _***Technical guitar plays followed by Orchestral hit as Shotaro turns into Kamen Rider W***_

As Sonic, Knuckles, the imagin, Mario brothers, Megaman, and the two riders fend off Metal Sonic, Tails approaches Lori and her out cold brother. Lincoln had an open wound on his forehead after taking the kick Metal Sonic gave him.

Tails: You two need to get back inside where it's same! As for that wound on his head, do you have a first aid kit you can use to patch that up?

Lori: Of course we do!

Tails: Alright, when you get inside find it, use it and do whatever you can to protect your brother! Also keep the blue gem safe with you after my team and I deal with Metal Sonic!

Lori did as what Tails said as she carried her brother back inside the house. As she got to the front door the eldest sister found the emerald laying on the porch. She called out to one of her sisters.

Lori: One of you, take Lincoln to the couch and get the first aid kit now!

Leni took Lincoln out of Lori's hands and did as she was instructed. Lori grabbed the chaos emerald from the porch floor and shut the front door behind her. Metal however noticed what went down just now.

Metal Sonic: Oh no you don't, you're not keeping this emerald away from me!

The blue tyrant tries to make a break for the loud house in an attempt to bust in and steal the emerald only to be stopped by Tails and Knuckles with the former standing guard and the latter pushing Metal back.

Knuckles: And YOU aren't laying a finger on those kids!

Metal Sonic: You will not stop me from getting what is-

His response was interrupted by Mario who grabbed Metal Sonic by the legs, spun around three times, and threw him away from the house.

Metal Sonic: Grrrrrr! I'm not getting anywhere like this! _***Contacts the Death Egg***_ Spend the combat men to my location!

Black Shogun: _***on the other end***_ Right away master!

A bunch of shocker combat men appeared before our heroes' eyes.

Tsukasa: Shocker Combat men! Looks like Kaito was right, Shocker has teamed up with Metal Sonic!

Metal Sonic: Get them and get the chaos emerald inside that house!

Shocker Combat Men: EEEEEEEEE! _***charges at the heroes and the loud house***_

Sonic: Mario, go protect those kids in the house! Megaman provide Mario some cover!

Mario: Okie dokey!

Megaman: Right!

Mario headed for the loud house with Megaman fending off the combat men as he stood in front of the house. Sonic and the rest continued to fend off Metal Sonic and most of the combat men. Momotaros was getting tired of fighting without being Den-O.

Momotaros: Forget this I need to become Den-O with someone!

The red imagin goes straight inside the loud house and found Mario and the loud sister tending to the unconscious Lincoln.

Mario: Momotaros, what are you-a doing?

Momotaros: I need to borrow the boy.

Lori: No you will not! Lincoln is still unconscious and hurt, what exactly do you needed him for?

Momotaros: Observe, flat top...

Momotaros jumps into Lincoln's body and possess the boy as he gets up off the couch. As Momotaros got up using Lincoln's body the boy's eye color was red and his hair had a red streak in it. The girls were surprised and freaked out at the same time, Lucy on the other hand.

Lucy: Lincoln's been possessed by a red demon who's part ghost, wicked!

Mario: You can't-a use the boy, he has to-a rest!

M-Lincoln: Calm down you shrimpy pizza man. Turtle, Bear, Brat, and I are only going to use him until we send that robot running back to his little hide out.

Leni: I thought Mary-o was a doctor?

Lori: It's pronounced "Mario", Leni.

Mario: I'mma both a doctor and a plumber.

M-Lincoln: Whatever, I have to help Sonic and the rest using the boy as a host.

M-Lincoln pulls out the Den-O Belt, wraps it around his waist, pushes the red button next to the belt's symbol which turns red and plays the loud jingle.

M-Lincoln: Henshin! _***moves the rider pass in front of the belt's symbol***_

Den-O Belt: Sword Form!

Holographic rectangles fly out forming the suit with the pieces of red armor landing on the suit and the red peach sliding down in front of the eyes of the helmet splitting into two pieces becoming the visor. Momotaros with Lincoln's body have become Kamen Rider Den-O

Momotaros: Ore...Sanjou! _***turns to Mario***_ Keep protecting the brats and the chaos emerald. If any of those shocker bastards come in here just throw them out.

Lynn Jr.: What are you, some kind of power ranger?

Momotaros: I'm not a power ranger (nor am I a super sentai), I'm a Kamen Rider. More Specifically...Kamen Rider Den-O.

Lori: Whatever, if you let anything happen to our brother I'll literally turn you into a pretzel of... whatever you are.

Momotaros: Back off lady, your brother will be fine, sheesh you remind me of a certain smelly flower woman.

Shocker Combat Men: EEEEE!

Megaman: Get back! _***shots fired from his mega buster***_

The shocker combat men were attempting to get past Megaman who was still at the front holding the foot soldiers off. Den-O ran out the door and started slashing at the combat men with the dengasher sword.

Megaman: Thanks for the save!

Momotaros: Don't sweat it robo kid.

Meanwhile Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Decade (now in Kuuga form), and W (now in HeatTrigger form) were fighting Metal Sonic. Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, and Luigi were fending off the combat men who were trying to get into the house through other openings.

Shotaro: Let's see you handle this! _***inserts trigger memory into Trigger Magnum***_

Gaia Memory: Trigger! Maximum Drive!

Shotaro and Philip: Trigger Explosion!

W shoots a fiery blast at Metal Sonic but then counters the attack by shooting a charge shot. Both shots collide causing an explosion that sends shock waves through the suburban neighborhood. The shock waves ran through several other neighborhood streets. This got the attention of a young eleven year old boy with dark skin, curly black hair styled into an afro, glasses, and a blue and yellow striped shirt with a white collar. This was Lincoln's best friend, Clyde. He was in his backyard laying in a lawn chair taking it the site of the skies.

Clyde: What was that just now? I better called Lincoln to see if he's alright. Knowing his family pretty well it's probably Lisa doing another one of her experiments.

He grabbed his cellphone and called Lincoln's. But his phone answered it's wasn't Lincoln rather it was Lori who Clyde use to have crush on.

Lori: Hello?

Clyde: Lori, what are you with Lincoln's phone? Where is he?

Lori: Let's just say he's busy right now. What is it that you want?

Clyde: I felt a shock wave pass through my neighborhood. Is Lisa doing another experiment or something?

Lori: No it's something else!

Clyde: Well I'm coming over to check on all of you guys!

Lori: Clyde you don't have to-

Clyde: _***calm and assertive***_ As Lincoln's best friend I want to know and see for myself that he and the rest of you are fine, you can't stop me! _***hangs up and gets on his bike***_

Harold: Clyde where are you going? Dinner will be ready soon.

Clyde: Sorry dad, I'm going to check on Lincoln and his sisters, it's an emergency!

Howard: Please hurry back!

Clyde rode off as fast as he could to get to lincoln's place. Meanwhile back at in franklin avenue.

Momotaros: HEY, are you trying to blows us all up, you half boiled idiot!?

Shotaro: Shut up I wasn't trying to, he countered with a charge shot!

Mr. Grouse: LOUDS! Knock off that racket out there I'm trying to-

Metal Sonic: SILENCE HUMAN! _***readies another charge shot***_

But before Metal could shoot at the grumpy neighbor Knuckles sucker punches the robot making him lose focus on his target firing the shot into the sky. Den-O follows up by slashing at Metal Sonic causing him to collapse to the ground.

Momotaros: Wasn't expecting that were you?

Metal Sonic: _***leg sweeps Den-O***_ No, but were YOU expecting that?

Momotaros: _***gets up***_ You've asked for it, jerk!

Den-O charges at Metal Sonic and the two of them start sword fighting each other as Sonic joins in to help the train rider. Everyone else fought the combat grunts, but as they were doing that, Clyde arrives at the scene and was dumbfounded by the people he saw brawling around his best friend's house. Meanwhile inside the loud house, Mario was protecting the nine loud girls while the jump man's brother with the other three imagin kept the combat men away from other openings to the house. The front door swung open revealing the young african american boy.

Lori: Clyde, what are you doing, you shouldn't have come to us!

Lana: Yeah can't you see the fight that's going on out there?

Clyde: Yeah I see what's going on. As for why I'm here; As Lincoln's best friend I want to see if you guys and him are alright. Speaking of which where is he now?

Mario: Let's just-a say a comrade of mine is-a using him for-a something important.

Clyde: What do you mean by that?

Lori: Ugh, we're literally not in a position to explain the details now. We're going to the basement until this all blows over.

Mario: Good idea, I'll-a stay out here and-a prevent those goons from-a going near you all.

Lynn Jr.: Hold it meatball man, If you're staying out here while everyone else hides then I'm joining you. I know self defense, martial arts, boxing, and kick boxing.

Clyde: Count me in too!

The sisters couldn't believe what they just heard. Clyde volunteered to help Mario and Lynn fend off the shocker grunts if they got within the house.

Lynn Jr.: No offense Clyde, but you're not cut out for fighting back.

Clyde: It doesn't hurt to try anyway.

Mario: Alright, the eight of-a you go in the basement and-a protect the chaos emerald and-a yourselves.

The girls did what the Italian plumber told them while the sports jock and nerdy friend of the only loud boy stood by Mario.

Luigi: Mario, the combat men are-a coming through the windows on the second floor!

Lynn Jr.: Oh no they won't.

The trio rushed upstairs to find one group of combat men coming through the window of Luna and Luans' room and another group coming from the window of Lynn and Lucys' room.

Shock combat men: EE! EEEE! EE! EEEEE!

Lynn Jr.: Mario go into the last room on right hand side, Clyde and I will take my room.

Mario: Alright! _***goes to Luna and Luans' room***_

Lynn turns her attention to the grunts in black spandex breaking in to her room. Shes charges at the fourth grunt trying to get in with a flying side kick.

Lynn Jr.: YOU CREEPS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! _***pushes the combat man out and then attacks the other ones***_

The grunts attempted to get the sports jock as they kept screeching "EEEE!" but Lynn was too quick to for them. Clyde lured the grunts to the window they came from bringing Lynn to push them all out. She then locks the window to keep them from coming back in.

Lynn Jr.: Clyde lock up the windows to the other rooms, I'm going to help Mario.

Clyde: I'm on it.

Back with Mario he gave the grunts a beat down ranging from his one two punch combo, his break dance leg sweep kick, and upper cuts. After throwing them out of the room through the window they came through Lynn comes in to shut and lock said window. Clyde then meets back with the sport jock and plumber after locking the windows to the bed rooms up stairs.

Clyde: Okay now that that's done, what next?

Lynn thought about what they should do next. She, her sisters, and Mario saw Momotaros possess Lincoln as a host to use as a Kamen Rider and she wanted to go out front and help protect her little brother but she needed to convince Clyde to stay with Mario to protect the other loud sisters. The last thing she needed was for her brother's best friend to slow her down.

Lynn Jr.: Okay new plan, Clyde you stay in the house with Mario and protect my sisters. I'm going out front to help with the fight.

Clyde: By yourself? Don't you want one of us out there helping you and the others?

Lynn Jr.: I can handle it out there, plus those creeps in black spandex are weak.

Clyde: But what about that blue robot that was fighting what looked like Sonic and a red power ranger?

Lynn remembered that Metal Sonic was a threat that she knew she couldn't take on, especially after seeing what he did to Lincoln and that he meant business when he tried to kill Lori in front of everyone.

Lynn Jr.: Point taken, but I'm only going to beat up those creeps working for that blue monster. You guys handle things in here.

Before Mario or Clyde could retort in an attempt to stop her, Lynn had already left the house. As she got out front the first thing she did was help Megaman fend off some shocker grunts while still protecting the front entrance to the loud house. Lynn proceeds to beat up the grunts with her wrestling and kick boxing techniques. This left the blue bomber grateful.

Megaman: Wow thanks, I really needed the help.

Lynn didn't have time to reply, she then ran toward Knuckles to help fight another group of shocker combat men.

Lynn Jr.: HIYAH! _***delivers power kick to the combat men***_

Knuckles: What's the big idea, I had them right where I wanted them?!

Lynn Jr.: You and your friends looked like you needed a hand so I'm here to help, you're welcome back the way.

Knuckles: _***stern and a bit aggressive***_ You're not suppose to be out here! Get back inside your house, you're safer there!

Lynn Jr.: Fat chance, my little brother who is still unconscious was possessed by a red demon thing and turned into a power ranger in front of me and my sisters!

Momotaros: _***calling out from a distances while still fighting Metal Sonic***_ I'M NOT A POWER RANGER OR SUPER SENTAI, I'M A KAMEN RIDER!

Lynn Jr.: _***calls back***_ Whatever! _***faces Knuckles***_ The last thing my family and I need is my only brother getting killed!

Knuckles: The last thing Sonic and the rest of us out here need is you getting killed along with your brother!

Lynn Jr.: Well I'm helping you all one way or another you can't stopping me!

Lynn stormed off to help the next person dealing with the combat men as Knuckles proceeded to with his fight. Meanwhile Sonic and Den-O were still at it with Metal Sonic. As Den-O kept attempting to slash the blue robot Sonic would either be following with a kick of different styles; axe kicks, side kicks, or front kick. Or would bounce off and homing attack Metal Sonic when open to attacks. The two heroes could barely damage the blue tyrant for he was quick to counter the time traveling rider and able to keep up with his organic counterpart. Metal Sonic knocks his opponents to the ground giving Den-O a round house kick to the back and elbowing Sonic to the chest.

Metal Sonic: Just face it Sonic, you can't beat me this time. Surrender and give up the chaos emerald you have and I'll let you and your friends flea with your lives for now.

Sonic got up showing his robot doppelganger that he isn't going to quit.

Sonic: Like hell me and my team are giving up to the likes of you Chrome dome!

Momotaros: Yeah and the emeralds aren't going with you either you metal bastard!

Metal Sonic: BAH, no point reasoning with you maggots. You will all parish with this place being your grave!

As Metal Sonic was going to shoot some chaos spears he gets interpreted and hit by Megaman's charge shot.

Sonic: Yeah keep thinkin' that bolt brain, thanks Rock!

The blue hedgehog began hitting Metal Sonic with a barrage of attacks as fast as he could. This then gave momotaros the idea to use his finishing attack.

Momotaros: Keep hitting him I'll finish him! _***Momotaros takes the rider pass and scans it in front of the belt***_

Den-O belt: Full Charge!

Momotaros: Here is my hissatsu attack... PART 3!

As Den-O holds the sword in front of him the blade shoots out floating above the dengasher pieces that made the sword. Den-O swings the swords to the right just as Sonic got out of the way with the first slash hitting Metal Sonic. Then he swings to the left hitting the blue robot again and to wrap up the attack Den-O swings the sword straight down in front of him bringing the blade to slash down on top of the killer robot in the hope of ending him. But as the final slash was coming Metal used clock up to slow down everyone around him and proceeded to grab the blade of the dengasher sword and threw it back at Den-O just as he deactivated clock up. The last part of the finisher hit Den-O as it pushed Momotaros out of Lincoln's body and Lincoln reverting out of Den-O as his unconscious body tumbled on the ground. Everyone saw the event unfold in front of them especially Lynn who was in horror and shock. Metal Sonic saw the eleven year old boy a few feet away from him.

Lynn Jr.: LINCOLN! _***rushes over to her brother***_

Metal Sonic: So, you've been using a child to fight as a rider the whole time... And how ironic that it's the same child I pummeled earlier ago... Well I'll soon put an end to his life so that he won't have to witness the carnage around him.

Lynn Jr.: NO! _***stands up blocking her brother in attempt to protect him***_

Momotaros: You stay away from that boy!

The red imagin charges at Metal Sonic in an attempt to keep Lincoln and Lynn safe but is tossed to the side. Sonic then intervenes but is held by his throat all while Metal approaches the two loud siblings. The sport jock stares at the robot with a look of anger, fear, and protectiveness she wasn't going to let anything happen to her little brother.

Metal Sonic: If you value your life I'd suggest you get out of the way.

Sonic: Ughh... Kid... Get... out of... here! _***choke***_ He's... too strong... for you... to take on! _***choke***_

Lynn Jr.: NO! He's NOT doing anything to my brother! _***turns to Metal Sonic***_ If you want to kill him you're going to have to kill me too!

Metal Sonic: Very well, the more filth that choose to throw their lives away less I have to deal with. Look before you Sonic, you will witness first hand the death of the first two people you couldn't save! *turns back to Lynn and Lincoln* Farewell you brats!

The spiky blue robot raised his hand in front of Lynn charging up a plasma shot to wipe both the brother and one of ten sisters of the loud family. However he was again interpreted but this time by something or someone unlikely. A shotgun round fired and hit Metal Sonic in one of his eyes. This caused him to drop Sonic and flinch. Lynn turned her head behind her to see who fired the shot and to her surprise it was her grumpy neighbor Mr. Grouse, the same man that shouted at the heroes a little while ago.

Mr. Grouse: YOU STAY AWAY FROM THOSE KIDS YOU METALLIC WALKING TRASH CAN!

Lynn Jr.: Mr. Grouse!

Mr. Grouse: _***approaches Lynn***_ You alright Loud.

Lynn Jr.: Ye-yeah I'M fine but Linc isn't.

Mr. Grouse: _***sees the wound on Lincoln's head***_ You're darn right he ain't. He's needs some treatment now! Why haven't you or any of your sisters done anything about it?

Lynn Jr.: It's a long see to explain.

Sonic: My friends and I can explain after I wrap things up here. Do you know how to do medical treatment?

Mr. Grouse: Sonny I'm a veteran of WWII and the Vietnam War, I know at least a thing or two about fixing the wounded.

Sonic: Well good get inside and patch the kid up! My friend Mario is also a doctor so he'll help you, NOW GO!

Both the old neighbor and the fifth born loud sibling went inside carrying lincoln with them. Now this left our heroes (except Mario) with Metal Sonic and the Shocker combat men. Metal was having trouble seeing since he was shot in the eye and it messed up his vision. But he wasn't wasn't backing down yet.

Metal Sonic: I refuse to be beaten! Shocker men, attack!

Shock combat men: EE! EEEE! EE! EEEEE!

All of the combat men came together in one spot to get Sonic and the gang. The heroes were joined by Luigi and the other three taros' again.

Luigi: There's-a too many of them, what do we-a do?

Knuckles: I know one thing I don't want to be fighting he guys any longer!

Tsukasa: Then let's nip this fight in the bud. I can send Metal Sonic and the shocker grunts back to where they came from with a dimension wall.

Tails: But how are we going to keep them from charging around your wall?

Megaman: My black hole bomb can suck them away from us.

Sonic: That's it, Megaman fire your black hole thingy! Tsukasa set up a dimension wall in front of the black hole!

Megaman fired a black hole bomb (Galaxy Man's weapon) away from the loud house and in the middle of the neighborhood street and it started to suck the combat men toward it. This gave Decade the moment to summon a dimension wall to send Metal and his foot soldiers back to the death egg in space of Sonic's world.

Metal Sonic: What is this, what are you doing?

Sonic: Ending the fight!

Sonic leg sweeps Metal Sonic causing him to fall to the ground and Luigi used his poltergust 5000 to suck up Metal Sonic and shot him toward the dimension wall which sucked him and his combat men into with the use of the black hole bomb and they disappeared into the wall and it along with the black hole vanished. At last the fight concluded with the heroes victorious and Decade and W deactivated their rider belts with Philip rejoining the group again with his back in his body.

Tails: Okay, that was intense.

Megaman: You can say that again.

Philip: So now what do we do?

Sonic: We go check on the white haired kid, explain our selves to everyone in the house, get the chaos emerald and then get out of here.

With that Sonic and his team made their way into the loud house.

Eventually it had been a half an hour since the fight had happened and our heroes were inside the loud house recovering from the events with the loud sisters, their neighbor, and Clyde. Lincoln was laying on the sofa with his head wound now patched up. He was finally coming too and this caught the attention of everyone in the living room.

Lincoln: _***groans***_ My head hurts, what happened?

Luna: Hey guys, little bro's waking up!

With in seconds all of the sisters crowded around Lincoln in a group hug this confused the boy a little. As he was trying to process what was going and why his sisters were so clingy.

Lori: Thank god you're literally still alive!

Lynn Jr.: We thought we'd lose you for good after what happened!

Lola and Lana: Don't scare us all like that again!

Lincoln was still a little confused since he just woke up.

Lincoln: Wh-what are you guys talking about? What happened and why you being so clingy?

Sonic: You tried taking Metal Sonic head on while attempting to protect your sister and my knuckleheaded friend. That then resulted in you getting attacked and leaving you knocked out.

Lincoln: _***looked to see who was speaking***_ Okay, am I dreaming or do I truly see Sonic the Hedgehog, his friends, and the Mario brothers in our house?

Clyde: No buddy you're not dreaming they're the real deal.

Lincoln: Clyde, you're here too? I don't remember calling you over.

Clyde: I felt a shock wave pass through my neighborhood and thought it was Lisa doing one of her crazy experiments. So I came by to see if you and your sisters were alright.

Lisa: I can see why you'd think that.

Momotaros: We'll it wasn't, it was half boiled idiot over here that caused the explosion! _***points to Shotaro***_

Shotaro: Hey, it was Metal Sonic that caused it too ya know!

Knuckles: Well it doesn't matter now, what's done is done.

Mario: Plus Clyde was-a great help when he-a came.

Lincoln: Why what did he do?

Lynn Jr.: He and Mario helped me keep out a bunch of guys wearing spandex suits.

Lincoln: _***panicky***_ People tried to break in here?!

Tsukasa: Kid, relax. From what Mario, your friend, and your sister told us they didn't get far with breaking into your house. All some of them did was climb through the windows of the second floor room but were then pushed out.

Clyde: We locked the windows after getting those criminals out.

After hearing that the shocker grunts didn't get far nor did much was relief to the white head boy. But he still had some questions. When he touched his forehead he felt a soft medical patch wrapped around his head held by medical tape. He questioned why that was on him.

Mr. Grouse: Your forehead was open quite a bit so the plumber and I plus one of your sisters helped patch you up. You're lucky I'm a retired war veteran and know a thing or two about how to help the wounded. I distracted that rust bucket long enough before it could send YOU to your grave. So don't go killing yourself again! You have a full life ahead of you so make the best of it.

Lincoln: Well, thank you Mr. Grouse. Wasn't expecting you to be here either.

Mr. Grouse: Don't mention it. If you need me you for any help you know where to find me.

Lori: Thanks again Mr. Grouse.

The old man left for his house next to the loud residents.

Lincoln: Also what do he mean by Metal Sonic "sending me to my grave." I didn't do anything since I was out cold.

Tails: After Sonic had went Mario to patch you up while we were in the middle of the fight-

Lucy: *cuts Tails short of his answer* That red monster demon came in and possessed you and you both became one of those power ranger guys.

Lincoln: What?

Tsukasa: They weren't a power ranger, they were a Kamen Rider.

Lola: What's the difference they look the same?

Tsukasa and Lincoln were going to answer that but Shotaro's partner Philip beat them to it and briefly brought up some differences between the type of heroes.

Philip: Riders transform using belts and change between different forms when in battle. Super Sentai or in your case "Power Rangers" use morphers to transform and usually don't rely on other forms. Also sentai usually fight together in groups of three or five while riders fight alone or together with another rider or two.

Lincoln: Thank you, finally someone who knows the differences between the two.

Momotaros: Of course he would know, hell seven of us ARE Kamen Riders. And you were one of them with me.

Sonic: Yeah then Metal Sonic pushed you out of the boy and his life was at stake.

Momotaros: Shut up, porcupine!

Lincoln was speechless, not only is he meeting his favorite video games in person but he was also in the presents of seven individuals who were Kamen Riders, and he had the chance to be one too. Even if he wasn't awake to see it all happen.

Lori: Alright let's save more of the explanations in a sibling meeting. Everyone up stairs to my room now!

Leni: It's my room too, Lori.

Lori: You know what I mean.

It wasn't long until everyone was packed in the bedroom belonging to the two oldest siblings of the house. Lori used a sewing table belonging to her sister/roommate setting up like a judge's desk as if they were in a court room and she use one of her shoes as a gavel to get everyone's' silences and attention.

Lori: Alright I've brought you all in here for an emergency sibling meeting because not only were we attacked but he have guests from other worlds apparently. So to clear the air on things we're all wondering about I'll let Sonic here do the talking. *steps to the side to allow Sonic to speak the siblings*

Sonic: Thank you, as your sister just stated yes, me, two of my friends, and ten of my allies here are from different worlds. I'am Sonic the Hedgehog in case some of you haven't figured that out now. These are my friends; Tails and Knuckles *points to the two tailed fox and red echidna*. and these are my allies; Mario, his brother Luigi, Megaman, Tsukasa, Shotaro and his book reading partner Philip, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros *points to said people*. As for why we're here? We came for the chaos emerald that was sent here to your world.

Sonic goes on to explain what a chaos emerald is and what it does. Lincoln and Clyde weren't all that surprised since they played the sonic games but the sisters were very shocked to learn that the gemstone is capable of things that they never would of thought could do. The speedy blue hedgehog told everyone why the aqua colored emerald was sent to their world.

Sonic: I made a desperate move to prevent my enemy Metal Sonic and his creator; Dr. Eggman who is also my arch enemy, from using the emeralds to take over my world. So I sent each one of the emeralds to different worlds.

Lori: That explains how Bobby got the emerald to begin with.

Tails: Wait so it didn't come to you guys first?

Lori: No it first came to my boyfriend who is living outside of this state.

Knuckles: Well he's lucky Metal Sonic didn't find him.

Sonic: So now that you know what the chaos emeralds are and what they're capable of may me and my team please have it.

Lori: I don't think I can give this up, not after my boo boo bear gave it to me.

everyone in the room: WHAT?!

Everyone was caught off guard with this statement.

Lincoln: Lori, you know that that emerald belongs to Sonic and his friends it's important to them and their world.

Lori: You think I literally don't know that?

Luna: Then why are you being hesitant dude?

Lori: Because Bobby gave this to me and there is no other gemstone like this.

Sonic: Lori is it? Look, if you keep holding onto that chaos emerald Metal Sonic will return and the next time he does he won't hesitate to kill you and your siblings for it. My team and I need it back so we can get all the power and help to stop him for good.

Tsukasa: Plus Metal Sonic has teamed up and made himself leader of Shocker; a terrorist organization from the world that I and the other Kamen Riders come from. They are hell bent in world denomination and power hungry.

Momotaros: So unless you want to become slaves for shocker you should give up the emerald for your own good.

Lori was silent as she considered her next decision. She didn't want to part with a gemstone that Bobby gave her but she also now knew that the gemstone was more important to the original owners. She made up her mind, however before she could speak her brother spoke up.

Lincoln: If you guys need help with your quest then count me in, I want to help you guys.

All of his sisters, best friend, and heroes were taken aback by this.

Lori: Absolutely not!

Sonic: Yeah you almost lost your life to Metal Sonic today.

Clyde: They're right Lincoln, why would you want to go do something this dangerous?

Lincoln: Don't you get it? Our home world is in danger and I don't want to sit on the side lines feeling useless.

Sonic: I appreciate your courage to want to help us but you could get seriously hurt.

Lola: If Lincoln wants to save the world then I want to help too!

Lana: Yeah me three!

Lynn Jr.: Now that I think about it I really want to get back at that Robot creep for attacking us all. He messed with one loud he messes with all of us!

Lisa: I'm sure this alliance could use my geniusness in their quest.

One by one the rest of the siblings (sans Lori) all decided they want to help Sonic and the alliance. This caught everyone else off guard. Lori then started smacking her shoe on the sewing desk to get everyone's silence.

Lori: Alright everyone calm down! So it would seem you all want to join this quest in saving the world. That leaves nine votes, however I'm against it. But let's see what our guests want. *turns to Sonic and his group* What are your votes?

Sonic: I'm against it because I don't want any of you getting hurt.

Tails: Agreed.

Knuckles: I'm with Sonic on this.

All that was left was the votes of Megaman, Mario, Luigi, the taros, Tsukasa, Shotaro, and Philip.

Sonic: What do you guys think, should they join us or stay out?

Tsukasa: I say let them join if they really want to help us. I once went to two alternate dimensions of my world where Hibiki and Kiva were kids themselves so I don't see why they can't help.

Megaman: I think these guys have the potential to help. It's funny, them wanting to help do justice reminds me of when I chose to rise up and stop Dr. Wily for the first time. So I say them help us.

Philip: I agree, I too can feel their potential.

Shotaro: I have to admit the white haired boy and the sports girl got guts taking on such a big threat. That trait makes them hard boiled in my book.

Mario: I-a say the more the merrier, right Luigi?

Luigi: Oh yeah.

Momotaros: I say let them join us, especially the white haired one. Turtle, bear, brat and I could use an alternate host when transforming into Den-O.

Urataros: Senpai has a good point we do need someone to become Den-O so that form switching can be easy for us all.

Kintaros: With enough training I'm sure the kid's strength will make metal shocker cry.

Luan: Maybe the tears will put that blue robot and his minions in a state of shock, ha ha ha ha ha!

Everyone groaned and facepalmed at Luan's joke.

Sonic: Any who, are you voting that the kids join us?

Kintaros: Yes I'am

Ryutaros: And me too, that jerk Yuuto took Ryotaro from us so it'd be cool have another friend do his job while he's gone.

Urataros: Now there Ryuta, Ryotaro won't be gone for long. Yuuto did say he and Ryotaro will be back to join us.

The votes were now 19 against 4, the vote to allow the siblings to join Sonic and company was final.

Lori: Alright then, I guess it's official. I and my siblings will be joining you all on your quest.

Sonic: Yeah, guess I have no choice now since some of my teammates are okay with it. Since you will be joining us we would like to have our chaos emerald back.

Lori was hesitant again but she knew that it was the right thing to give something back to the rightful owner.

Lori: Alright, it is yours after all, but I do hate having to part with it though. Plus my boyfriend did give it to me.

Sonic: Tell you what, after we put an end to Metal Sonic and his newly found terrorist organization I'll have my buddy Tails make a fake emerald that looks actually like this one. Your boyfriend won't know the difference.

Tails wasn't too pleased to hear Sonic make such a wild promise like this. It was bad enough that Sonic used the fake emerald from the two tailed fox's workshop with out his permission to send the emeralds away but to be told that another fake was to be made was pushing it in his book.

Tails: Hold it Sonic, I'm not okay with the idea of making another fake emerald for a small purpose.

Sonic: Dude come on it's just one more emerald. You don't need to give it the same properties as the other fake emerald.

Tails: The answer is still no.

Lori: Please, you have to do this for me! My boyfriend gave me the real emerald and not only was I fond of it but if my boo boo bear notices I don't have it he'll think I didn't like it at all, be disappointed and then our relationship will literally be over. Please can you do this favor for me?

Tails was being looked at by Lori as she gave him the puppy dog eyes look that normally was used on lincoln by Lori and the other sisters when persuading him to do favors for them. The fox boy was now unsure what to do. On one hand he wanted to help out and be a good person but on the other hand he didn't want another fake emerald being made causing more problems.

Lincoln: You may want to just do it, trust me when my sisters give me that look I can't say no to them. Plus if you do this favor you'll be saving us from Lori moping about her relationship with Bobby being over. She really cares about him.

Tails: _***exhales***_ Alright, I'll do it. But this is the last time I'm making another fake emerald.

Lori: Yay, thank you! _***hugs Tails***_

Lola and Lana: Hey we want to hug the fuzzy fox too!

The twins approached Tails' tails as Lana taking one and Lola taking the other. Sonic and Knuckles should only laugh at Tails getting the affection.

Sonic: Ha ha ha, I knew you a nice person but I didn't expect you to be a chick magnet.

Tails: You owe for this, Sonic.

Lincoln: Well now that we got this settled since we're all joining Sonic, what are we going to do about our pets? They need to be looked after while we're gone.

Clyde: I can look after your cat for ya buddy.

Lincoln: Are you sure?

Clyde: Yeah it's no problem, my dads and I are great with cats so I'm sure they won't mind. Plus Cleopawtra and Nepurrtiti could use a playmate.

Lincoln: Thanks man, just make sure cliff uses the litter box he tends to avoid it sometimes.

Luna: I'll call up Sam and ask her to look after charles.

Lana: What about Walt and Geo, and my reptiles?

Lisa: Not to worry sibling unit, I can reprogram Todd to look after your reptiles it'll only take me a few minutes. _***leaves for her room***_

Lincoln: I can ask Mr. Grouse to look after Walt for us.

Leni: No Linky, you stay here and rest.

Luan: Leni and I will talk with Mr. Grouse.

Lori: I'll ask Carol to look after Geo.

Lincoln: Wait Carol, as in Carol Pingry your high school rival?

Lori: Yes that Carol, and we're not rivals anymore. Turns out it was all mix up so we're back to being friends.

Lincoln: Oh, okay then.

Finally a plan was now set and the louds got to work with arranging the pet sitters and packing their things for when they leave their house and home dimension. Sonic and his team sat by and watched as the siblings what had to be done. Leni and Luan convinced Mr. Grouse to look after Walt and promised to give him a dish of their dad's lasagna in return when they come back from their new found mission. Clyde called up his dad's asking for a ride back home and to look after Cliff for Lincoln to which the McBride fathers agreed. Clyde said his goodbyes to his best friend and his sisters, even Sonic and his team before leaving with his dads taking Cliff with them. Not long after Luna's friend/crush; Sam Sharp arrived to take Charles back to her place.

Luna: Hey dude, thank you for doing this for me.

Sam: It's no problem Luns. But if I may ask why are you asking me to look after your dog on short notice?

As Luna was going to answer, Sam got a look at the blue hedgehog and his teammates. Some of which were standing around the furniture while one or two of them were sitting with Lincoln.

Sam: Um, I didn't you had other guests here tonight.

Luna: Yeah it's pretty crowded here.

Sam: I must be seeing things. That can't really be Sonic the Hedgehog and his two friends along with the Mario Brothers are they?

Sonic: Nope we're as real as it gets.

Tails: Hiya.

Knuckles: Sup.

The Mario brothers tipped their hats in greeting following with the blonde rocker girl waving back at them. She also saw the four imagin and three men and Megaman.

Sam: Who are the other guys?

Megaman: I'm Megaman, I fight and protect mankind. _***shakes hands and Sam***_

Tsukasa: The seven of us are just passing through Kamen Riders, that's all you need to know as of now.

Sam: Kamen... Riders? Are you related to those power ranger guys?

Momotaros: _***facepalms and groans***_ Why does everyone here mistake us for those american sentai?

Lincoln: No, Kamen Riders are different from the power rangers.

Sam turned her attention to Lincoln and saw that his forehead was wrapped up with medical tape and a patch on his wound.

Sam: You're Luna's little brother aren't you, what happening you?

Sonic: He tried to fend off an enemy of mine while protecting his sister and he almost lost his life after receiving a nasty blow to the head.

Sam: You're saying that Dr. Eggman did this to him?

Lincoln: _***in his head***_ _She plays the games too?_

Sonic: No not egghead, Metal Sonic.

Sam: Oh gosh, so I'm guessing Luna and her siblings are going with you guys to stop him then? *turns to Luna* Is that why I'm looking after your dog?

Luna: Yes it's true, I know is all crazy and sudden but-

The musician sister was cut off by the former destroyer of worlds as he added in.

Tsukasa: You're world is at risk of being enslaved by only Sonic's robotic enemy but also a terrorist organization who happens to be a long time enemy of us Kamen Riders.

The photographer tells Sam about Shocker and their team up with Metal Sonic to get the chaos emeralds and how they want to conquer all the worlds that each have an emerald in them. She now understood the situtation that her friend and nine siblings are in.

Sam: Well then I won't object to doing your favor Luna. Good luck and be careful with where ever it is you're going and show them what your made of. It was nice meeting you all, I can't believe video game characters do exist in another world, and Lincoln you get well soon okay. Luna has told me how much of a big help you are usually, keep being the best brother she says that you are. _***rifles his hair***_

Lincoln: Heh heh, I will.

After getting to know everyone the blonde rocker girl takes charles with her back to her place and promises to take good care of him. Just as she left, Lori's refound best friend from childhood and former school rival; Carol Pingry arrived at the loud house. The teen girl went inside to get Lori's pet hamster and it's essentials.

Lori: Carol, thank you for coming by on such short notice.

Carol: You're welcome Lori, I'm happy to help my bestie.

The pingry girl saw Lincoln sitting with Sonic and the alliance. She also took note of his patched up forehead which made her concerned.

Carol: You're Lincoln right?

Lincoln: Yes that's me. Carol isn't it?

Carol: The one and only. What happened to you, you're hurt?

Lincoln along with Sonic and Tsukasa explained his injury to the teen girl and why she was going to be looking after Geo for Lori. Carol was speechless from the information she was getting and Lori backed it up just to clarify that everything that was happening and the guests she was seeing in her friend's house was all real.

Carol: Oh, I'm in shock, I can't believe that there are other worlds out from this and that some robotic monster with a terrorist organization is trying to rule everything. _***turns to Lincoln***_ And I'm sorry that you're got such an injury.

Lincoln: It's okay, I'm doing fine so far.

Carol: You know what, why don't I get a selfie with you, just to lift your spirits a bit.

Carol got in next to Lincoln and put her arm around the boy pulling him in next to her. Lori wanted to get in on it too.

Lori: Hey now he's MY little bro so I should get to be in too!

Carol: Well then by all means come join us Lori.

The eldest sister joined her best friend and her brother on the couch. Both girls each took a picture on their phones respectively, the result was Lincoln in between the two girls with Lori on his right and Carol on his left. After that was done Carol with Lori's help gathered Geo and his essentials and put them in her car ready to leave.

Lori: Thank you again for agreeing to do this for me.

Carol: You're welcome, good luck with saving worlds with your siblings and Sonic. I can't believe those guys are real. The fox is even fuzzier and cuter in person as he is in the games.

Lori: I know right, he's so soft.

The two giggled for a second and then Carol approached Lincoln again.

Carol: Lincoln I do hope you get better soon. _***kisses the top of his head***_

Lincoln: Heh, I will.

After that Carol left with the family hamster. Finally it was just the Louds and the Alliance. The siblings packed their things ready to take with them almost as if they were going camping or on a road trip. They mainly packed their clothes and at least one thing to entertain themselves on whatever down time they will rarely get.

Sonic: Alright, is everyone ready to head for mobius?

Lincoln: We're as ready as we'll ever be.

Sonic: Okay then let's go!

Sonic set his dimension traveling watch for his home world and took himself, Tails, Knuckles, Megaman, the Mario brothers, Tsukasa, Shotaro, Philip, the imagin, and loud siblings back there.

When they arrived at the front entrance of the freedom fighter base the loud siblings took a moment to take in the scenery around them. They saw the Den-liner parted across from them and entrance to the base and then they saw a couple of more beings who were like Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles come out to them, one of them rushed over and playfully pounced on Sonic, it was of course Amy.

Amy: Sonic, I'm so glad you're back!

Sonic: Ack, Amy PLEASE take it easy!

The other two were Sally Acorn and Aaron the Wolf, who were then joined by Rabbid Peach as she came up to Mario and pull him in for a selfie.

Sally: Looks like your little team got bigger before you left that royal woods places.

Aaron: I take it these guys will be joining us in stopping Metal Sonic and Metal Shocker?

Lincoln: Yes we will, for me it's an honor to help out Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sally: That's good to here, but I'm going to need introductions of you and the nine girls there with you. Sonic would you mind introducing our new other worldly team members you picked up?

Sonic: Yeah no prob Sal, let's take this inside though.

With now Sonic and Sally escorted the loud siblings into the base taking to another room to hear about each one of them. The rest of the gang followed after but stood in the main lobby of the base.

Aaron: Are those kids going to be able to handle being on this mission with us?

Knuckles: Well some of here think they're capable of helping us.

Megaman: Like I said I could sense their potential.

Philip: So can I.

Momotaros: If we give these kids the right amount of training between missions and then taking them with us on said missions so that they can show us what they got I have no issue with it. Plus me and other three here could use an alternate host when Ryotaro isn't around.

Aaron: They could use some weapons at least to fend for themselves. I could teach one of them how to use the grapple hook.

Tails: I sure hope they can handle what comes there way.

* * *

 **Well that wraps up chapter 6, sorry I didn't post this sooner after I already posted it on deviantart back in may. Hopefully the next I post a chapter I won't take long with posting it on both sites at the same time.**

 **Anyway chapter 7 will introduce the new outfits I made for the loud siblings (you can find it on my deviantart). I already have an idea on which characters will be in chapter 7.**


	9. Chapter 7 Preview

**Don't worry this fanfic isn't dead...yet. But I figured you guys do deserve something from this story of mine. So here is a small preview of chapter 7. What you see and are reading is not the very beginning, this is one part I managed to piece together. This chapter will introduce the new outfits of the loud siblings I've made (if you have seen my deviantart you'll know what I'm talking about) and a couple of the sodor engines already equipped with the mechanics and stuff as the Den-liner and Zero-Liner (mainly the ability to generate tracks under their wheels a when moving and flying as well as have rolling stock fit for combat and carrying the heroes).**

* * *

It wasn't long until James brought his passengers to the city of station square. There a small siding at the train station of the big city big enough for James and his rolling stock to fit in. Before he could do that the combat fitted red engine stopped at an empty station platform to drop off the small group of heroes who were going to the station square mall. But before they could leave James by himself he had a question or two to ask.

James: Um, Just wondering but how long do you guys think you'll be at this mall?

Amy: Not too long I hope. We don't plan to stay there for the whole day.

Lincoln: Knowing my sisters pretty well believe me when I say this, it WILL take a looong time to get out of the mall. They spend hours walking around buying stuff and I always have to carry said stuff for them.

All the sisters: NOT TRUE!

Lincoln glares at them with a disinterested look on his face that speaks "yes you do".

Leni: Don't worry Linky, we won't take long like we normally do. We also won't make you carry everything by yourself for hours, pinkie promise. _*Hold up her thumb*_ Wait. _*switches her thumb out for her pinkie finger*_ There we go.

Amy: Plus you won't have to carrying stuff for your sisters by yourself when they do need you. Me, Cream, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Gentaro, Eiji, and Shinnosuke will be doing our fair share too.

Tails: Any who we'll let you know when we're done. In the meantime there is a siding outside the station you passed before entering the platform so you can sit there.

James: Yeah I did see that siding. But what if someone sees I'm not suppose to be here and sends for an engine to take me away?

?: He's is right about one thing, I'm no railroader but I'm pretty sure that train is not suppose to be on this passenger line.

Everyone turned to see where that voice came from. Stepping forward was a police officer of the station square police department. We wore a typical police uniform, blue button down shirt, black dress pants, black shoes, sunglasses over the eyes, a police vest, a walkie talkie clipped on one side of his pants and the other side had a gun in it's holster.

Tails: Who are you?

?: I'm officer Tom Wachowski and by orders of the station master you are to move somewhere else.

Tails: Tom Wachowski? Aren't you the cop that helped Sonic once?

Tom Wachowski: Yes I'am, how do you know Sonic?

The orange fox goes on to tell the officer of how he has known Sonic when they first met west side island. Explanations were then given for why there was a foreign locomotive on public property that doesn't belong which also contents with our heroes' mission to stop Metal Sonic and the organization Metal Shocker.

Tom Wachowski: I understand your reasons. But never the less you aren't allowed to be parked next to the station platforms especially since that engine doesn't belong to the railroad commuter company.

James: But what about that siding outside of the station, I can stay there can't I?

Tom Wachowski: You all would need to take that up with the station master.

Shinnosuke: Then let me talk to this person so we can sort this out.

Tom Wachowski: And you are-

Shinnosuke: Detective Shinnosuke Tomari of the Special Investigation Unit. If you can take me to the station master maybe we can sort this out.

So with that Officer Wachowski and the SIU detective headed for the station master's office while the rest of the group wait, luckily it wasn't long. About three to five minutes had passed with Shinnosuke and Tom returning to the group to tell them that full permission was granted for James to park himself in the siding outside of the station platform. The splendid red engine wasted no time and relocated to said spot. Now the group of heroes can proceed with what they planned on doing from the beginning. They and Shinnosuke thanked the city cop for helping put in a good word, but the car driving masked rider also got some credit too. The heroes walked out of the station building with Tom following behind. When he met up with the group the fashionista loud sister shot a question at him.

Leni: So Mr. Wachowski, do you like wanna totes join us on our mall trip?

Lincoln: Uh Leni, he can't do that he's a cop remember? He's got a job to do.

Leni: Ooohhh, I forgot silly me.

Tom Wachowski: Heh heh, I've got some time on me right now before going back to the police station.

But before they could continue their little journey they were stopped by an elderly man with glasses, short grey hair and a grey mustache, wearing a green sweater with a white button down shirt underneath and dark blue pants approach the cop.

Elderly man: Oh good I finally managed to find an officer around here.

Tom Wachowski: Everything alright sir, what seems to be the trouble?

Elderly man: There's a lunatic dressed in red spandex running around the city disturbing the peace looking for some guy named Francis or whoever but then got into a fight with some man with mutton chops at the station square bar. The spandex guy might be dangerous though.

Tom Wachowski: Oh well thank you for informing me, uh-

Elderly man: Just call me Stan, fellow officer.

Tom Wachowski: Alright, thank you, Stan. I'll be on it right now

Elderly man: Excelsior!

Tom Wachowski: _*Turns to the heroes*_ Sorry guys duty calls, you'll have to go on without me.

Lana: Ha, he said duty.

Lola: *disgusted* Oh gross Lana!

Cream: That's okay Mr. Wachowski you do what you have to do.

Tom Wachowski: _*turns on walkie and speaks into it*_ Attention all available units, head for the local square bar! We've got a disturbance of a man in red spandex disturbing the peace, suspect is possibly dangerous!

Everyone watched the local cop racing to the scene of the crime leaving the heroes and the elderly man behind.

Elderly man: You know, that cop looks like a comic book hero adapted into a live action movie character. Any who you kids be careful around here you don't know what kind of strange things will happen here.

Lincoln: Don't worry we'll be on our guard.

Tails: Believe me strange things have happened to us all day.

With that the small group parted ways with the man as they continued to the station square mall.

* * *

 **And that's all for now. Bare in mind I'm not much of a fanfic writer so I don't know when this chapter will be completed so please be patient.**


End file.
